


The Dichotomy Of The Heart. Pt.2

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, P/C h/c, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just begun their new relationship, things become complicated by the unnanounced arrival of Jean-Luc's unknown son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dichotomy Of The Heart. Pt.2

Will and Deanna were seated around the dining table, sipping coffee, having finished their dinner. When the door chimed, Will leaned back in his chair and sighed. “That’ll be Stevin. I asked him to come by at this hour to fit in with his schedule. Do you mind?” Deanna smiled and shook her head. “Not at all. You two can use the living area…I’ll go have a shower, then I’ll sit in bed and read.” Will offered a rakish grin and winked. “Thanks…I’ll make it up to you.” He lifted his head and called, “Come in.” As Deanna sent him a saucy smile. Stevin entered and the two men settled on the sofa. Twenty minutes later Will’s good humour was wearing thin. For the fourth time he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. “But that tells us nothing! We need to know who built those ruins, where did they go and why?” Farrel briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Commander I know you want answers but right now I can’t give you any. This site is like nothing I’ve ever seen before and the more we study it, the more we find that we simply don’t understand.” Will looked deeply into the older man’s eyes and grunted. “And our computers? Our databanks?” Farrel’s smile was sardonic. “They have no idea what they’re processing. There’s nothing comparable in the databanks Commander. We’re seeing technology that’s completely alien to us, but the really weird thing is, so far the evidence we’ve found, points to a race of beings that appear to be quite unsophisticated…primitive even. What the hell they were they doing with the technology we’ve come across…hell, it’s anybody’s guess. On the face of it I doubt they knew what it was.” Will sat back and crossed his legs, propping his chin in his hand. After mulling over the mystery for a few minutes he shrugged. “Okay…are we dealing with two civilisations? Maybe one developed the technology, left or died out and the more primitive people inherited what was left at a much later time.” Stevin nodded enthusiastically. “That’s the way we’ve been leaning…it’s the only scenario that makes sense. But there is so little evidence of whoever was here, be it new or old. I just wish we could crack the technology…or at least the writings we’ve found. They’re pictograms, but like nothing we’ve ever seen before. And of course we don’t know who wrote it.” Will stood, bringing the report to an end. “Well keep at it Commander. At the moment Starfleet is content for us to stay here so time’s not a problem.” As the big man walked his guest to the door, he gently gripped the man’s shoulder. “Commander LaForge tells me we might be able to scan through whatever it is that’s blocking us soon. Keep your fingers crossed.” Stevin smiled and bowed his head. “I’ll do that Sir. Good night.” Will returned to his lover and sat heavily on the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. Deanna lowered her book and frowned. “You’re exhausted.” With an amused snort, Will dropped his hands and grinned sardonically. “You need to be an empath to tell that?” The pillow hit his head and he fell back on the mattress, his hand over his heart. “My God…smote by a midget.” The book hit his chest. He rolled over and propped his chin on his hands. “Okay...truce?” With a haughty lift of her chin, Deanna attempted to ignore Will as he slowly made his way up the bed. She turned her head and stared at the ceiling as he slowly undid the ribbon on her nightie. When his hot mouth closed over her nipple she moaned softly and cradled his head in her hands, gently pulling him closer. She had intended to tell him he needed his rest, but that thought fled in the wake of her quickly escalating desire. She didn’t hear Will say, “Lights down to ten percent.” An hour later she was sound asleep, sated and boneless. Tobias ran headlong down the beach until he could run no further. With a cry of deep anguish he sprawled in the sand, his chest heaving as sobs wracked his body. In the gathering gloom the now cold wind brought driving rain that soaked him in seconds, making him shiver. Driven by desperation, he staggered to his feet and stumbled forward, holding his hand in front of his face to protect his eyes from the stinging rain. The bluish flash of sudden light heralded the ominous rumble of thunder, but in that instant of light the boy saw something that made him come to an abrupt halt. In front of him, no more that thirty metres or so, lay a finger of rock snaking across the beach to reach out into the wild surf. His eyes following the rocky outcrop inland, Tobias waited until the next lightning flash to see that the rocks grew in size and rose in an ever-increasing mound until they merged into the side of a cliff. Trembling with fear and hope, the lad waited for the next flash, unaware he was holding his breath. When it came he cried out in shock as the bolt struck nearby, the accompanying crash of thunder driving him to his knees. But as frightened as he was, his eyes had faithfully recorded the sight of a slit in the rocky façade. He got to his feet and made for it, climbing over and around the rocks by the light of the flashes. Twice he fell, painfully scraping his hands and knees but he kept going, the grain of hope in his chest slowly growing. At the base of the cleft was a confused tangle of driftwood, driven up by previous stormy seas. Carefully climbing over the precariously perched jumble, Tobias reached the top and peered inside, waiting for the next flash. It came and his heart soared. Heedless of his dangerous position, he turned to retrace his steps when his footing slipped. The tangle of wood collapsed and the boy fell several metres, landing heavily on his side, the blinding pain of breaking ribs causing him to black out. As the pelting rain beat down on his unprotected body, Jean-Luc allowed the cold to permeate his being, hoping it would numb him enough so his demise might not be too painful. His thoughts troubled him and he worried how his son was doing, the fretting preventing him from finding peace. Along with thoughts of his son, Jean-Luc thought of his lover…his beloved Beverly. With a sigh he closed his eyes against the raging night and concentrated on her image, smiling slightly as the wanted, and needed feeling of contentment settled over him. Determined to hold on to her in his mind, Jean-Luc relaxed his body and gave in to the dreadful pain and weariness, letting it carry him into oblivion. Tobias blinked in confusion as the rain battered his face. A bolt of lightning seared the black sky and the following clap of thunder rolled and muttered above him for several seconds. He rolled sluggishly onto his side and cried out in pain as his chest registered its injury. He got to his knees and looked up to find he had slipped between two boulders. Knowing he was unable to climb up, he instead sought a way around the rocks, eventually finding he could squeeze through the gap left where the roundish lumps met. That left him with a relatively easy climb over a jumble of smaller rocks until he was once again on top and moving back towards the beach. With each step he took, a deep shaft of hot pain shot down his right leg. He placed his hand over his hip and groaned piteously, but he didn’t stop, determined to make it back to his father. Once on the sand he attempted to run, but all he could manage was a stumbling trot, the pain every time his right foot struck and each time he breathed was almost overwhelming, but in the blinding rain he doggedly pressed on. When he thought he’d run far enough, Tobias stopped and waited for a lightning flash. The storm was moving on, travelling inland so the flashes were becoming more infrequent. As the wind and rain intensified, Tobias was finally rewarded with a weak flickering. He scanned the beach in desperation, but saw nothing. Sobbing in fear and anguish he stumbled forwards, blindly hurrying as fast as he could across the sodden sand. With his arms outstretched in front of him, and his eyes mere slits against the wind and rain, Tobias was unprepared in the inky blackness to have his feet strike something solid. He was sent sprawling, his spiking pain nullified by the cry of alarm from close by. Wrenching his head around and searching blindly with his hands, Tobias came across the body of his father. His questing fingers encountered the bolts in his chest as he sought somewhere to grip. “Papa!” The man groaned and coughed wetly. “Tobias?” He croaked. “Yes Papa it’s me!” Jean-Luc lifted a hand and in the darkness found Tobias’. He summoned his ragged voice to speak. “Why are you here?” The boy squeezed the hand, ignoring how cold it was. “I found somewhere Papa…come on, it’s not far.” Jean-Luc sighed and shook his head. “I can’t Tobias.” The boy’s voice grew frantic. “Yes you can! Please Papa you must try…I’ll help you.” Tears mingled with the rain and Jean-Luc struggled to speak. “Please Tobias…leave me…it’s over.” Jerking his hand up and causing the man to yell, Tobias held the hand against his face and squeezed it with all his might. “No it’s not! Please Papa…please…I beg you…try…please Papa, don’t leave me!” Hearing the desperate anguish in his son’s voice Jean-Luc knew he had to do as he wanted. Summoning the last spark within him, he lifted his head and pulled the boy to his chest. “All right my sweet son…for you.” It took several minutes to get Jean-Luc upright and the pain it caused both of them was phenomenal, but eventually Tobias was able to steer his father down the beach. Whether or not they would make it was in the lap of the Gods. It took over four hours for the pair to reach the rock cleft. Their journey was tortuous, filled with pain and uncertainty as they stumbled and fell again and again during their slow, arduous trek. Jean-Luc’s feet were painfully swollen and his other injuries made it almost impossible for him to go on, but he kept struggling forwards, determined to do all he could for his son. Tobias was past feeling the pain in his chest and leg. Twice he stopped and coughed up rusty tasting fluid but in the darkness he couldn’t see what it was. With his father’s weight driving his small body down, he rose repeatedly to support the man and steer him towards the shelter. At the Base of the cleft, Tobias steadied his father and wiped at the water streaming down his face. “We’re here Papa. Just a little climb…that’s all. Can you do it?” Jean-Luc looked up, squinting his eyes against the rain but saw nothing in the darkness. He shook his head and tried to catch his breath. “I can’t see anything.” Tobias took his hand and squeezed it. “I’ll go first, you follow me.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Have you been inside?” “No Papa.” Jean-Luc gently pulled his son closer. “There might be animals inside. Have the phaser ready.” Tobias stared up at the fissure and swallowed, fear shining in his eyes. “Yes Papa.” Obeying his father, he dug the phaser out of his pocket and activated it. Somewhat emboldened by the little green lights, he began to slowly climb, feeling his father close behind him. It was a slow fifteen minutes before the boy stepped into the cleft. Remembering what he’s seen in the lightning flash, he bent low and moved forwards, saying over his shoulder, “Duck your head Papa.” Jean-Luc grunted, his ability to speak long gone after the rigours of the climb. Tobias crept three metres inside, knowing then the fissure curved to the left then opened up. What lay beyond that he didn’t know. With his attention divided between his struggling father and the blackness in front of him, Tobias was completely unprepared for the sudden panicked exit of a flock of large birds. The frantic flapping and raucous cawing made the boy yell with fright and drop to the floor. Jean-Luc fell forward and managed to get one arm over his head as the riotous cacophony raged overhead. With the same suddenness that it started, there was an abrupt silence when the last bird had fled. Dust, dung and feathers wafted down, making both Humans cough, Tobias groaning piteously as pain wracked his body. Jean-Luc felt for him in the dark and gripped his leg. Finding the remnants of his voice, he managed, “What’s wrong?” Spitting out more salty fluid from his mouth, Tobias was about to speak when a low, menacing growl was heard coming from the darkness in front of them. Something large moved and Tobias clearly heard an inhalation of breath. His bladder threatened to empty as he whispered in terror, “Papa?” Jean-Luc was about to tell the boy to give him the phaser when the beast roared and charged. If not for the tremendous noise it made, Tobias would never have been able to fire the weapon. He instinctively aimed at the noise and pressed the trigger. In the blinding orange light of the phaser discharge the boy screamed and wet himself as a huge bear-like animal stood on its hind legs, its forearms raised and clawed paws poised to rip him to shreds. Held rigid in the deadly beam, the smell of burning fur and roasting flesh filled the cave as the beast let out a blood-curdling scream of surprise and pain. Mouth agape in a silent scream of his own, Tobias’s fingers were paralysed, locked in one position around the phaser. A large hole appeared in the beast’s chest as the energy beam went through the carcass and struck the far wall of the cave allowing the dead animal to pitch forward, its falling head knocking Tobias off his knees. The phaser, still firing in Tobias’s paralysed hand, swept upwards, cutting a swathe across the roof of the cave. Jean-Luc dragged himself over his son and grabbed his hand, prising his fingers open and releasing the trigger. In the sudden blackness Tobias screamed again and frantically gripped his father’s arm. “Is it dead? Is it dead?” Jean-Luc felt for his son’s face and pulled him close. “Yes! It’s dead…it can’t hurt you…it’s over…it’s over.” The boy buried his head in his father’s neck and sobbed, his hands clasping weakly at Jean-Luc’s shoulders. Many minutes later Tobias took a deep breath and lifted his head. Jean-Luc ignored the pain to lift his hand to stroke the boy’s head. “All right now?” Tobias’s voice was still unsteady but he nodded. “Yes. Papa I wet my pants.” The Captain closed his eyes, struggling to stay conscious. “It doesn’t matter. Tobias we need light and warmth in here. Do you think you can bring in some of the wood from outside? We can light it with the phaser and create a fire.” Unwilling to leave his father and terrified by what else he may find in the dark, Tobias struggled to find the courage to do as his father asked. Knowing his father was right, coupled with the worry for the man; Tobias eventually swallowed and separated himself from Jean-Luc. Shaking with shock and fear, the boy went outside and spent twenty minutes gathering wood in the rain and wind. Piece by piece he dragged the wood into the cave and stacked it by the far wall. When he thought they had enough, he judged where the middle of the floor was, then making sure his father was a safe distance away; he then made a pile of wood and aimed the phaser. The bright flash of energy showed Tobias two things. One was the dead beast; the other was his father, lying very still. Once the fire was going, Tobias went to his father only to find the man unconscious. The boy rolled him onto his side and curled up in front of him, facing the fire. Exhaustion, pain and lack of food and water took its toll and the lad succumbed to sleep. With the dawn a misty rain swirled around the abandoned campsite. Eight aliens methodically removed all traces of the Human’s habitation, even the fire ash was removed and the ground restored to its pristine state. The wood was taken and placed reverently around the base of the ruined tree and, as the leader oversaw the work, it scanned silently with its instrument. The last thing they did before they melted back into the bush carrying the equipment was to take the pattern enhancers. On the Enterprise the Ensign at Tactical sighed and shook her head. Keeping her voice low in the subdued lighting of the night watch, she said, “Lieutenant we’ve just lost contact with Captain Picard’s site again.” Lieutenant Symonds grunted, but didn’t turn around. “Noted. Keep monitoring the situation.” “Aye Sir.” Symonds pulled her pony tail tighter and scowled. “Bloody planet.” She then put in a call to Will. Later that morning Beverly injected herself having had a shower and dressed. Feeling much better, she approached the replicator with confidence and ordered her usual…coffee and croissants. She smiled at the habit, something she and he lover indulged in often. Her buoyant mood sobered however as she realised she would probably have to alter her breakfast regime for something a little more healthy. Breakfast over, she tidied the room, but before she left to commence her shift, she tapped her com badge. “Crusher to Bridge.” “Bridge here Doctor.” “Has there been any word from Captain Picard?” “No Doctor, but at the moment we’re not expecting any.” Beverly frowned. “Why?” “Because communications to his site are down at the moment.” The frown deepened. “Down? Explain.” “We’ve been experiencing periodic failure of contact with the site, but don’t worry it comes back pretty quickly.” “And then you talk to Captain Picard?” “Ah…not exactly.” Anger began to build in the Doctor. “To whom am I speaking?” Hearing the ire, the Lieutenant winced silently, berating herself for being so casual. “Officer of the watch, Lieutenant Symonds Sir.” “Well Lieutenant I want a full explanation. What the hell’s been going on?” “Ever since Captain Picard went down to the surface we’ve been having short periods of failed communications. It rarely lasts more that twenty minutes. The first few times it happened we hailed the Captain, but he became a little…annoyed…by our…what he referred to as ‘over bearing attitude.’ I spoke to him Sir and he told me to ignore the breaks and to desist in contacting him. He said he would call us when he was ready. I informed Commander Riker of the Captain’s wishes and he concurred Sir.” Beverly pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. “That man!” “How long has the contact been broken?” With a quick raised eyebrow to the Ensign at Tactical, the lieutenant received her silently mouthed answer. “Eighteen minutes Doctor.” “Very well, keep me informed, I want to know the instant you regain contact.” “Aye Sir. Bridge out.” Once the channel was closed, Beverly tapped her badge again. “Crusher to Riker.” Will’s reply was cheerful. “Riker here, good morning Beverly.” Ignoring his greeting, Beverly launched into her tirade. “Why the hell didn’t you let me know about the communications blackouts we’ve been having with the Captain’s site?” The Doctor heard Will’s resigned sigh and it made her angrier. “Because they’re of short duration and the Captain himself told us not to worry over them.” “Bloody hell Will…how long has it been since anybody spoke to him?” “A little over forty-eight hours.” Beverly’s voice rose. “And you’re not concerned? I don’t believe you Will! How the hell can you idly sit up there twiddling your damned thumbs when you don’t know if your commanding officer is all right or not!?” There was some disgruntled muttering before Beverly heard Deanna’s patient voice. “Beverly I told Will to stop worrying and leave the Captain alone. In my opinion the last thing Captain Picard needed was over officious people intruding on his very private time with his son, and I still hold to that notion.” Beverly didn’t even try to keep the exasperation out of her voice. “But it’s been over forty-eight hours Deanna! And he hasn’t contacted me either!” There was a momentary silence before Will’s cautious voice was heard. “He hasn’t spoken to you?” “No!” There was a muttered…“Bloody hell!” before Beverly again heard Will’s voice. “Okay Beverly, as soon as we regain contact I’ll hail him…and I’ll let you know.” “How long will you wait?” “Well I’m due on duty in ten minutes, so once I’ve got an up-to-date report I’ll assess the situation.” Somewhat calmer but not completely mollified, Beverly sighed with resignation. “Okay Will, Crusher out.” She stood motionless for a moment, pensively chewing her lower lip. Suddenly in motion, she scooped up her lab coat and whooshed out the door, her step determined. Her first port-of-call was Sick Bay. Having ascertained all was running with the usual efficiency, she went to her office and summoned Selar. Once the Vulcan physician was in attendance, Beverly spoke. “I will be on the Bridge for the foreseeable future. If I’m needed, don’t hesitate to call me.” With a slight bow of the head, Selar acknowledged her superior. “Aye Sir.” Beverly’s staff lifted their heads to observe her exit from Sick Bay. Her brisk step and set face told them something was amiss. The turbo lift opened onto the Bridge to allow Beverly to hear the last bit of Will’s conversation. “…then we’ll give it another hour.” Taking her customary seat to the left of Deanna’s usual spot, Beverly endured the scrutiny of the empath, studiously ignoring her probing mind. The Doctor waited patiently as Will went about his normal duties and it wasn’t until he gained his seat that she spoke. “Well?” Will tucked in his chin and cast Deanna a quick glance. “We’ve decided to wait until midday.” Keeping her voice even with difficulty, Beverly clenched her jaw. “But that’s three and a half hours away.” “I know.” Unable to contain herself, Beverly stood and said the gritted teeth, “May I see you in the Ready Room please Commander?” Closing his eyes briefly and resisting the urge to sigh, Will stood and nodded. “Of course” As he passed Deanna he gave her a surreptitious gesture and she rose, following the pair into Jean-Luc’s office. As soon as they were all inside and the doors closed, Beverly rounded on the big man. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Will’s face hardened but he held up his hands in a placating manner. “Now just hold on a minute Beverly.” The red head was incensed. “Hold on? Hold on to what Will? Hold on to the thought that Jean-Luc and Tobias could be ill or hurt?” Will’s voice became hard. “We don’t know that!” Beverly’s voice rose. “I know…and that’s the bloody trouble…we don’t know anything!” Deanna attempted to diffuse the volatile situation that was quickly escalating into a shouting match. “Beverly…calm down! In all probability Captain Picard and Tobias are fine. You know how he is…his privacy is tantamount to him.” Beverly took a deep breath and pressed a hand against her forehead. “Yes of course I know…but Deanna he hasn’t contacted me! He’s never failed to keep in contact with me whenever he’s left the ship. Not in nine years! Now do you honestly think I’m panicking for no reason?” Before Deanna could answer, Will grabbed Beverly’s arm. “Not once? Not once in nine years?” “No…well except when he’s been on covert missions where contact was forbidden, but that’s not the case here is it?” Her incredulous look made Will grimace. “Okay you have a point but I’m still going to go with Dee. I’ll wait ‘til midday then, if we still can’t contact him, I’ll send someone down.” Bevery’s glare was tempered by Deanna’s gentle voice. “Give them a chance Beverly, the Captain…and Will knows what they’re doing.” The Doctor closed her eyes and lowered her head. “I suppose but these next few hours are going to be hell.” Deanna took Beverly’s hand and squeezed gently. “We’ll be with you.” The red head nodded, her smile wry. “You’d better be.” Tobias woke up crying. His body hurt in many places but breathing was causing him agony. Smelling strongly of urine, he felt wretched as he struggled into a sitting position. By the dim shaft of light penetrating the gloom of the cave, he shuffled on his backside to the remains of the fire and poked a stick through the ash, seeing if there were any embers with no enthusiasm. The coughing fit took him unawares and he doubled over, a strangled cry torn from his throat. The blood that dribbled from his mouth went unseen but he knew something was desperately wrong. He caught some of the liquid in his hand and made his way to the light, the sight of the blood making him cry harder. It was several minutes before he controlled himself. He went back into the cave and piled up some more wood before setting it alight with the phaser. He cast a look at his father, but the man was still unconscious. With great reluctance the boy left the cave and ventured out into the rainy day, making his slow way over the rocks to the first pool he came across. There he stripped off his clothing and washed both himself and the garments. He washed the remnants of his shirt and made sure to wet the tatters thoroughly. Then naked, he slowly worked his way back to the cave, making the climb by holding his trousers, briefs and shirt in his mouth. After setting his clothes to dry by the fire, he went to his father and wiped the wet pieces of shirt over his face. The heat coming from the man’s skin troubled the boy and, by the light of the fire, he could see the flesh around the bolts was an angry red. He moved to Jean-Luc’s feet, stifling a sob at the hideous sight. Both feet were grossly swollen, the cuts exuding serum and pus. He knew there were pieces of shell embedded deep in the flesh that he had been unable to remove and he wondered how his father had borne the pain when he walked. As he worked his way up his father’s body, he inadvertently bumped one of the bolts. Jean-Luc groaned and retched, bringing up a small quantity of bile and blood. Tobias gently stroked his father’s face, calling softly, “Papa…Papa can you hear me?” One of Jean-Luc’s eyes fluttered then cracked open. Disoriented and confused, the Captain tried to take a deep breath but contorted as he was wracked by coughing. Tobias held his hand, waiting for the spasm to pass. Eventually Jean-Luc looked up at his son, a deep frown on his face. His voice was deep and ragged. “Where are we?” Choking back his tears, Tobias replied, “In a cave.” He looked sideways at the dead beast lying only two metres away and shuddered. “Remember Papa? We came in last night…it was raining and there were birds…then that…” He turned his head and Jean-Luc’s eyes followed. The Captain grunted and tried to sit up, failing miserably. Tobias wrapped his arms around the man’s chest and together they managed to get Jean-Luc into a sitting position. Coughing wetly, Jean-Luc groaned and tried to lift his hands to his mouth but it was useless. He took a moment to get his breath then summoned what was left of his voice. “Is there any fresh water in the cave?” Tobias shrugged. “I don’t know.” Jean-Luc swallowed and gathered his strength. “Is it still raining?” “Yes.” Panting gently, Jean-Luc raised a wan smile. “Well some of the rainwater may have found its way down the walls. Can you check?” Unwilling to leave his father, Tobias nonetheless rose and limped past the carcass of the dead beast, but was stymied by darkness. He returned to the fire and picked up a flaming stick and, holding it aloft, went to the deep recesses of the cave. There he found what his father had hoped for. Trickling down the far wall was a small stream of water. It gathered in an indentation then overflowed and seeped across the floor to disappear in a crack on the other side. “Papa! I found some water.” The boy tasted the liquid and called, “And it’s fresh.” Unable to raise his voice, Jean-Luc spoke softly. “Good. Can you bring me some?” Tobias didn’t hear all that his father said but he understood enough to know what he wanted. Moving as quickly as he could, he went back outside and went down to the rock pool, his eye searching for what he sought. It was the gleam of whiteness that gave the partially buried shell away. With nimble fingers the boy soon had the shell in his hands. His climb back up to the cave was tricky but he made it and went straight to the water, washing the large shell before filling it. When he got back to his father, Jean-Luc was sitting, slumped against the rock wall, his eyes closed. Tobias dipped his fingers into the water and rubbed them on the man’s lips. “Papa?” Jean-Luc’s tongue appeared and he opened his mouth. Tobias held up the shell and the Captain drank greedily. When all the water was gone, Jean-Luc cleared his throat and asked the boy, “Have you had some?” Tobias shrugged. “I’m not thirsty.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Well you should be. Drink Tobias...please." Shrugging, but willing to obey his father, Tobias went back to the little pool and waited while it refilled. He then leaned down and drank noisily until the pool was again empty. He then rejoined his father. “Can you put some more wood on the fire? I want to see more.” In silence the boy complied and soon the darkness shrank before the firelight. Jean-Luc pointed to the carcass. “We need to eat. Do you think you can phaser off a forelimb? If not, give me the phaser and I’ll have a go.” Tobias stared at the dead body, unable to suppress the shudder that passed through him. He silently went to his trousers and fished out the weapon, activating it and again staring at the carcass. With a grimace he slowly approached it and tentatively reached out, gripping the wicked claws and tugging. The limb was stiff and unmoving. Seeing that he would have to get closer, the boy started to tremble. When he was nearer the body, he identified the shoulder region and pointed the phaser. The energy discharge made him yelp but he kept his hand relatively steady and the limb was quickly severed. The smell of burning fur and charred flesh made his stomach lurch, but swallowing his bile, the boy dragged the limb back to his father. “Well done Tobias. Now when the fire dies down a little, I want you to throw the limb on the coals. We need to burn off the fur and cook the meat as much as possible. In the meantime I want you to drink some more, then bring me more water please.” Drinking more was the last thing Tobias wanted to do. He felt nauseous and frightened and all he wanted to do was sit quietly with his father. It was Jean-Luc’s gentle urging that finally drove him to obey. Once both of them had drunk they settled down to wait for the fire to burn down. Beverly stayed on the Bridge and as the hour of noon approached she became increasingly restless. Will ignored her fidgeting, but Deanna cast her a look and raised her eyebrows. The Doctor grimaced and shrugged. “I can’t help it.” Deanna was about to say more when Will stood and faced aft, saying to the Tactical Officer, “What is our status with Captain Picard’s campsite?” The Ensign raised her head and frowned. “Still down Sir.” Will scratched his cheek just as a call came from Geordi. “Engineering to Bridge.” Beverly suppressed the urge to make Will send someone immediately. She knew the ship was more important than one man, even if that man was Jean-Luc Picard. “Bridge here, go ahead.” “Commander we’ve been tinkering with the sensors…I’ve re-routed some warp power and tweaked the couplings. I think we may have a little more success now. With your permission I’ll come up to oversee the scan.” Will nodded grimly. “Permission granted. Bridge out.” He then turned to Beverly. “I think it would be best to see how this pans out before we send anyone down to the surface. A few more minutes won’t make much difference either way.” Stifling the heated words that teetered on the tip of her tongue, Beverly instead nodded once and settled into her seat, staring stoically at the viewscreen. Geordi’s appearance minutes later only served to raise the already tense atmosphere another notch. He went to the aft science station and called. “We’re ready Commander.” Will focussed his attention on the screen and said in a low voice, “Begin scans.” Several minutes passed before the Chief Engineer growled softly. “We still can’t punch all the way through…but I’m getting some screwy readings here. What do you have Data?” The android at Ops studied his console and twitched his head to one side. “Inconclusive Geordi. Can you augment the forward array eight more percent?” “Wait…how’s that?” Data frowned down at his readouts then made some adjustments to his instruments. His voice remained steady, but those present could hear the wonder in it when he spoke. “Commander we are detecting a power source…very large and seemingly connected to a network of conduits that extend throughout the target area…and beyond. There appears to be…areas of concentration…situated at various places, exemplified by round ground level portals.” Will strode to Data’s position and placed his foot on the base of the pillar, resting his elbow on his bent knee. “What kind of power source?” Data’s fingers danced over the console, his face a study in concentration. “Unknown, however it is responsible for the cloak. The output is in the terawatt range…extremely powerful. It appears to be cyclic…the emanations are undulating, suggesting a pulse generator.” Will rubbed his finger through his beard thoughtfully. “How precisely can we pinpoint it? Would it be possible to take it out with a phaser strike?” Data looked up at the big man, his frown one of worry. “I would advise against that Commander. We do not yet know the purpose of the generator or its relation to the planet as a whole.” Will scowled. “But although we can detect the power source, we still can’t scan the rest of the surface. I would like to remedy that if we can.” Geordi walked down into the Command well and folded his arms. “I’m with Data, Commander. Until we know exactly what that generator is doing, I advise caution. We simply don’t know enough yet.” Will straightened and pursed his lips in thought. “All right, I agree we should wait until we know more, but I want that power source targeted and phasers ready to take it out if need be.” The Ensign at Tactical inputted the required commands and offered, “Phasers ready and target locked Sir.” With his eyes drifting to Beverly, the First Officer raised a small smile. “Good. Now…Mr.Data I want you, Lieutenant M’Rak and a security detail to take a shuttle and go to the Captain’s campsite. Once there I want you to verify the Captain and his son are in good health then I want you to ask Captain Picard to contact Doctor Crusher…post haste.” Data stood and nodded. “Aye Sir…and Commander, one of the portal areas appears to be close to the Captain’s site. May I have permission to investigate it Sir?” Will gripped the android’s shoulder. “By all means Mr.Data.” Beverly smiled wanly as Data left the Bridge, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Tobias looked dubiously at the blackened limb. The cave was filled with the smell of burning meat and, as he hooked the limb out of the coals his nose wrinkled with distaste. Jean-Luc had been dozing fitfully, the pain of his injuries precluding real sleep and his eyes opened when the embers crackled. He watched silently as the boy rolled the meat over the cave floor, closer to his father. Tobias looked up to see the man awake. “What do you think Papa?” Summoning an encouraging smile, Jean-Luc nodded his head. “It looks about right. When it cools a little we can taste it.” Silence descended while the two contemplated their meal. Jean-Luc shifted slightly and winced, Tobias immediately at his side. The Captain gently patted his son’s leg and gave a lopsided smile. “I’m all right.” Unconvinced, Tobias stared at the oozing wounds in his father’s torso and shook his head. “I wish I could take them out Papa.” Jean-Luc squinted down at his body and snorted. “So do I son, but while they’re in me, they’re stopping the bleeding.” Tobias grunted. “Well…outside maybe, but what about inside Papa?” Wishing to deflect this line of thought, Jean-Luc smiled and looked into his son’s eyes. “You decided to call me Papa?” The lad frowned. “Do you mind?” With a shake of his head, Jean-Luc ignored the pain to lift his hand to reach for the boy. “No not at all, in fact I quite like it. I used to call my father Papa.” Tobias looked down at their joined hands and sniffed quietly. In a small voice he said, “Sometimes…not often, but sometimes Maman would say “Your Papa” did this or “Your Papa” did that…I never took much notice…I didn’t want to know about my father…it was just Maman and me and that was fine. But when I thought you were dead I realised I wanted to call you Papa. It somehow felt…right.” Hearing these soft words in his native tongue made Jean-Luc see how important this was to his son. The connection to France was tenuous but undeniable and Jean-Luc decided then and there, that if he survived he would do everything in his power to introduce his son to his heritage. He smiled at the boy, tears making his eyes twinkle. “Well I’m delighted…and very proud.” Tobias grinned at the man then looked down at the meat. “I think it’s cooled a bit.” Jean-Luc hid a grimace and tried to sound optimistic. “Fine. Who goes first?” Tobias grabbed one of the claws and pulled the lump closer. Using his fingers he gingerly picked at the meat until a small strip peeled off. He gave his father a look of deep suspicion and tipped his head up, opening his mouth and guiding the meat inside. He closed his eyes and chewed experimentally, his screwed up face telling Jean-Luc it wasn’t exactly tasty. With his father’s encouragement, Tobias peeled off some more and held it up to the man. The Captain took it into his mouth and chewed with determination, ignoring the crunching of grit between his teeth. It was tough and gamy but when he swallowed he did so with finality. If this was what was needed to survive, then they would eat every bit of it. Data guided the shuttle to a flawless landing and waited patiently as the hatch opened. The group, comprising five in all, exited the little craft and immediately deployed their tricorders. Data looked up from his instrument and frowned. “Captain Picard is not here.” M’Rak joined the android and looked about in confusion. “Neither is his camp.” Data walked in a circle, his tricorder faithfully scanning. Bending down to get a closer look at the ground, Data shook his head. “I do not understand. There are no signs of a campsite ever being here.” He turned to the Vulcan Security Chief. “Are you sure these are the right coordinates?” M’Rak checked her tricorder and nodded. “Yes Sir. I personally reconnoitred this area for the Captain…I recognise it Sir.” Data’s wanderings had led him to the sheared tree. He frowned down at the stacked broken pieces of wood and tilted his head. “This makes no sense. This tree has been harvested for wood, but the yield has not been utilised…nor can I find evidence of a fire. In fact I cannot find any trace that Captain Picard or his son were ever here.” M’Rak joined her superior and scanned the wood, her eyebrows raised. “Sir there are minute traces of multiple phaser discharges here…the wood retains the signature. Why would Captain Picard go to the trouble of getting the wood then leave before he used any of it?” Data turned to the Lieutenant and asked, “Do you think the Captain has moved his camp?” The Vulcan shrugged. “Well I do not see any other explanation Sir. It is obvious he never set up camp here…or we would be seeing evidence of it.” Data frowned at the readings of his tricorder and said softly. “I am not so sure Lieutenant. Come with me please.” Leading the party into the bush, Data’s instrument guided them unerringly to the sand circles. Data dropped effortlessly to his knees and scanned thoroughly. M’Rak watched silently, bent at the waist, her face a study of expectation. When Data stood and snapped his tricorder closed, the Vulcan straightened. “What is it Sir?” “I do not know. These readings are anomalous…the sand should not be here and there is a faint energy residue emanating from an underground source.” M’Rak frowned deeply. “But the Enterprise detected power readings Sir, emanating from a source connected to conduits that radiate out from the origin. This area was identified as being one of the portals…you yourself briefed me on it. Why are you surprised by the readings?” Data began to walk back to the shuttle. “Because my readings indicate the portal was used…recently.” M’Rak stopped and reached for the android’s arm. “Are you suggesting the Captain and his son…somehow went down those sand circles?” Data’s golden eyes never wavered. “I am not suggesting anything of the sort Lieutenant, however Captain Picard should be here and he is not. Until we locate him and his son, I will entertain all hypotheses.” M’Rak nodded and they began to walk again. “What do you intend to do?” Not slowing his determined step, Data answered over his shoulder. “For now I will activate our pattern enhancers and contact the Enterprise. I believe I should discuss these developments with Commander Riker.” Moving with swift efficiency, M’Rak and two others deployed the enhancers and activated them. Once the communication device was on line, the Vulcan nodded to the Second Officer. “Ready Sir.” Data stepped within the enhancers, nodding his acknowledgement. “Thank you Lieutenant. Data to Enterprise.” “Enterprise here. Go ahead.” “Commander I am ready to make my report.” Will’s voice was cheerfully optimistic. “Great Data…how’s the Captain?” With his emotion chip functioning, Data felt the apprehension inherent when he replied. “Captain Picard is not here Sir.” Will maintained his cheerfulness. “Oh…what…has he gone exploring or something?” “No Sir. Neither Captain Picard or his son are anywhere within our scanning area, nor is there any evidence they were ever here.” There was a momentary silence before a slightly exasperated Commander spoke again. “Are you saying he decided to camp elsewhere?” Data found he needed to shrug and did so. “Unknown Sir, but what I have found here suggests the Captain was here at some stage.” Will’s voice took on an angry edge. “Wait a minute Data. You just told me there was no evidence to say he was ever there…what’s going on?” “Sir we have detected evidence of multiple phaser blasts in the remains of a dead tree. The energy signature is that of a Star Fleet phaser rifle. From that evidence I deduced that the Captain wished to gain firewood and my analysis tells me some of the wood is missing, but there is absolutely no evidence of a fire or even a pit. If Captain Picard did this to the tree I do not know what he did with the wood.” Data could hear frustration building in Will’s voice. “Well if he decided to make camp elsewhere he wouldn’t take the wood with him…that makes no sense, there’s plenty of wood around. Is there any sign that the tent was pitched?” Data shook his head. “None Sir. Apart from the decimated tree, this area is pristine; however the nearby sand portals show recent activity. I cannot explain this phenomenon.” Will’s voice rose a notch. “Is there any evidence that Captain Picard and his son used the portals?” “No Sir.” “Right! I’m sending down more personnel…I want the entire area gone over with a fine toothed comb…over a radius of five kilometres. I want you to coordinate the search and I want regular updates.” “Understood Commander. Data out.” On the Enterprise, Beverly stood and faced Will. “I’m going down too.” Will raised a hand and shook his head. “Beverly…” The red head shook her head vehemently. “No Will…something’s wrong. You know as well as I the Captain would never have changed sites without informing the ship! And his very silence speaks volumes! Please…let me go down…or I’ll resign my commission and go anyway.” Out of the corner of his eye, Will caught a surreptitious nod from Deanna. He lifted his chin and stared at his friend, seeing her absolute determination. He let out a long breath and nodded. “Very well…but you keep in contact with us…understand?” Beverly’s smile was fleeting, but warm. “You got it!” She left the Bridge in a whirl of blue. Sometime in the afternoon Jean-Luc opened his eyes to find Tobias’s head resting on his thigh. The boy was sleeping, but his twitching and occasional moans told the Captain it was not a restful sleep. The man’s eyes travelled over his son’s body, now clad in his trousers, and noted the livid bruising on one side of his chest as well as the angry red cuts and scrapes on his hands and elbows. When the lad suddenly convulsed in agonising coughing, Jean-Luc was dismayed to see blood dribble from the boy’s mouth. Such was his exhaustion, as soon as the coughing fit passed, Tobias slipped back to sleep. Jean-Luc rested his pounding head on the rock wall behind him and closed his blurry eyes wishing, not for the first time, that he had a communication device. He sighed shallowly and tried valiantly to ignore the persistent agony of his injuries. “Come on Beverly…where are you? I haven’t contacted you in days…you know something’s wrong! Do something! Find us before it’s too late!” He tried to take a deep breath but it caused him to cough, a deep, wet hacking that made him heave. He turned his head as he vomited, the bloody bile and meat remnants anointing his arm. Weak and in terrible pain he groaned softly and allowed tears to overflow his eyes. His whisper was soft in the dimness. “Mon Dieu…aidez-nous, par pitie…aidez-nous.” Beverly stepped from the shuttle, surrounded by a coterie of personnel. She could hear the sounds of many scanning tricorders and, after a quick reconnoitre, sought out M’Rak, the security leader. Her’s had been the third shuttle to land and she knew there might already be valuable information. To that end she approached the Vulcan. “Report.” The slender woman inclined her elegant head. “There has been not a great deal more to find as yet Doctor, however we have detected DNA at the base of a tree.” Beverly frowned. “DNA? Who’s” “We are still checking Sir, but by the sample I would hazard a guess that it does not belong to Captain Picard.” That sharpened Beverly’s curiosity. “Why?” M’Rak offered her tricorder. “Because it is a urine sample Doctor. The donor urinated against the tree and I am assuming Captain Picard would be reluctant to do that, considering he brought down a sanitary unit. It is my understanding the Captain would wish to preserve the integrity of the site as much as possible.” Beverly allowed a faint smile. “That is true M’Rak. So it is from his son. Anything else?” “Not as yet Doctor.” “Very well, keep at it.” As Beverly surveyed her surroundings she knew she had to be patient. There were twenty well trained people searching for traces of her lover…something would turn up…she hoped. Lieutenant Commander Farrel Stevin knelt at the base of a plinth and squinted through an old-fashioned magnifying glass. With most of his technological equipment inoperable, he had resorted to the tried and true methods of investigation, utilising any means at his disposal. The pictograms tickled something deep in his brain but, try as he might, he couldn’t make the required information surface. Sighing, he climbed stiffly to his feet and dusted off his pants. A soft voice behind him made him turn, the light from his cap making his companion shield his eyes. “Sorry.” “That’s okay Commander. Could you come topside Sir? There’s something I want to show you.” With a brusque nod, Stevin followed his colleague to the surface and blinked his tearing eyes rapidly in the bright sunlight. He was led to an upright stone slab, the entire surface of which was covered with minute pictograms. Lieutenant McAveny pointed to the slab and snorted. “You’re probably going to think I’m off my rocker Sir, but there are a series of pictograms that I think resemble early Acamarian picture language.” It was as if a light had been turned on in Stevin’s head. “Yes!” He ran over to the shuttle and powered up. To his astonished companion he shouted, “I’ll be back in a minute!” Once the little ship had left the atmosphere, Stevin opened a channel to the Enterprise. “Riker here Commander.” “Sir may I have permission to bring some artefacts aboard? I need the Enterprise’s computers to do an in depth analysis.” There was a brief hesitation before Will replied. “Well it’s not what we intended Commander. Captain Picard was adamant about not disturbing the ruins.” “I understand Sir, but we’ve discovered something that really needs clearing up and I can’t do it down here.” Stevin heard Will’s sigh. “Okay then but make it’s as small as possible and make sure whatever you take is returned unharmed and exactly as it was.” Stevin’s grin transformed his cadaverous face. “Understood Commander, thank you Sir.” He piloted the shuttle back to the ruins and exited, calling to his staff. “Come on you slackers…we’ve got work to do!” It was early evening and darkness was creeping over the land. Inside the cave the fire had burned to a bed of smoking embers, the temperature dropping accordingly. Hunger gnawed at Jean-Luc, that and thirst, but Tobias still slept, his head pillowed on the Captain’s thigh. Sitting sideways to avoid the bolts in his back coming in contact with the wall, Jean-Luc had long ago lost the feeling in his buttock. Aside from the pain of his many injuries, he now had shooting pains the length of his back, courtesy of his awkward position. He shifted slightly and couldn’t contain the gasp and groan as his body reacted to the movement with shards of agony. Tobias stirred and coughed, curling up in a ball, his arms wrapped around his chest. Blood dribbled from his mouth as he fought to regain his breath. Jean-Luc placed one hand on the boy’s back, waiting for the spasm to pass. Slowly Tobias calmed and sat up, obviously in pain. In the gloom Jean-Luc squinted at his son and saw his pallor. Wishing he didn’t have to ask anything of him, the Captain sighed shallowly and summoned his voice. “We need to get the fire going and we both need to drink. Can you manage?” With a resigned nod Tobias moved slowly to the wood pile and selected the timber he needed. Once it was stacked in place he set it alight with the phaser. The darkness retreated as the temperature rose. Over the next few minutes the lad brought his father water then drank himself. They remained silent until Tobias broke the impasse. “They’re not coming are they.” Jean-Luc tried to find a more comfortable way to sit and failed. He sighed and bore the accompanying waves of pain. “Of course they’ll come Tobias; we just have to be patient.” The boy moved closer to his father and picked up a twig, idly breaking it into small pieces and throwing them into the fire. “What’s taking them so long then?” Knowing this question was likely didn’t make it any easier to answer. “Well…first they have to realise we’re missing.” Tobias lifted his eyes from their contemplation of the flames to stare at the man. “Why wouldn’t they know?” Jean-Luc bowed his head and closed his eyes. “Because I told them to leave us alone. You know when we lost power in the tricorder and phasers?” “Uh huh.” “Well every time power was restored I would be contacted by the Enterprise. It annoyed me and, as I thought the blackouts were of little consequence, I told the ship to ignore them and that I would contact them if I needed to.” Tobias thought about that then threw the remains of his twig into the fire. “So they’re waiting to hear from you.” “Yes. But I’m sure Beverly will be worried by now. Every time I’ve been away from the ship, where possible, I have always contacted her regularly. This protracted silence will tell her something’s wrong. I’m sure she will convince Will to check up on us and when they find our camp abandoned, they’ll start looking for us.” Tobias shifted slightly, moving a little closer to the fire and picking up another slender piece of wood. “Can’t they use the ship to find us?” Jean-Luc’s voice showed his worry. “No I don’t think so. When we left the Enterprise we were unable to scan the surface at all, at least this area. Unless that has changed, we will have to rely on personnel coming down and physically looking for us. As you know our tricorder was of limited use and I know that none of our technology works at the ruins.” Tobias pushed the end of his stick into the coals and waited until it lit before withdrawing it and holding it up to watch the flames gutter. “So we’re pretty much screwed.” Jean-Luc disapproved of his son’s choice of words, but couldn’t find it in himself to admonish him. Instead he decided to keep upbeat. “Oh I wouldn’t say that. Is it still raining?” Tobias sighed with irritation and slowly got to his feet, limping to the entrance and soon returning. “There’s a light drizzle coming in from the sea. It’s still pretty windy.” Jean-Luc summoned a smile, making sure it showed in his eyes. “Well then tomorrow, with luck, we’ll be able to build a fire outside. Hopefully they will spot the smoke and come to investigate.” Regaining his seat by the fire, Tobias sneered at his father. “You honestly think they’re looking for us? I doubt it. I think we’re screwed.” Jean-Luc’s voice took on the unmistaken timbre of Command. “Stop saying that! Yes I think they’re looking for us and it’s up to us to help them.” There followed an angry silence. Jean-Luc was exasperated by his son’s defeatist attitude and Tobias was disbelieving of his father’s optimism. Eventually Tobias grimaced at the nearby carcase and snorted. “That thing is beginning to stink.” Jean-Luc sighed. “It should be moved outside.” Tobias regarded Jean-Luc with a look of defiance. “Is that an order…Captain?” Seeing and hearing the belligerence in his son, Jean-Luc changed tactics, knowing the boy would only react badly to severity. He softened and lowered his voice. “Not at all. Unfortunately the wound in the animal’s chest will only hasten decomposition and the raised temperature in the cave will exacerbate matters. Perhaps tomorrow we can move it outside together.” Tobias sneered at the carcase and shrugged. “If you say so, but it looks awfully heavy.” Jean-Luc smiled. “We can carve it up into manageable bits with the phaser.” Tobias frowned. “Aren’t we trying to conserve power?” Keeping his smile in place with difficulty, Jean-Luc explained patiently, “Yes, but I’m sure we’ll be found soon. In any event it is a matter of our well being that we remove the remains. I don’t know about you, but the last thing I want is to be sharing this cave with a rotting carcase.” That made the boy snort with a stifled laugh. Jean-Luc joined him, curious as to what had brought it on. Tobias saw his father’s expression and shrugged. “Maman said my farts were breathtaking. Maybe we should leave it here to compete.” Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc shook his head. “There are times my son, when I question the validity of our connection. Are you really related to me?” This time Tobias’s laugh was out loud. “Don’t tell me you don’t fart!” The Captain chuckled and shook his head again. “Of course I do, but not loudly…and not in public.” The light from the fire danced in the boy’s eyes. “So what…you’re at some Captain’s thing and you want to fart…what do you do? Hold it in and fill up with gas?” Lifting his chin and sounding imperious, Jean-Luc replied, “I would excuse myself and leave the room…as any gentleman would.” Tobias’s mischief was plain to see. “It’s more fun to let ‘em rip.” Jean-Luc sighed theatrically. “I can’t believe we’re talking about this.” But Tobias wasn’t ready to let the matter go. “So what about when you were a kid?” The Captain closed his eyes briefly. “Are we still talking about breaking wind?” “Uh huh.” There was a silence before a wistful smile spread over the man’s face. “Actually I used to have competitions with my brother. One time we got kicked out of gym class for doing it.” Tobias laughed. “See?” The Captain grunted, suddenly becoming serious. “Yes well…just as long as you know I will never admit to telling you that…it’s between you and me.” The boy shrugged, his grin still tugging at his mouth. “Okay, but you’d better hope I don’t get gassy.” Jean-Luc scowled and pointed to the cooked meat. “It’s time we had more to eat.” Tobias nodded, but the grin stayed. Lieutenant Commander Farrel Stevin and his staff worked all day on the slab. It was difficult work; not having the benefit of technology meant no anti-gravs or tractor beam lifters. They had to resort to utilising metal tripods and chain block and tackles. By late afternoon they had the slab of stone from of the soil and suspended by the chains. Stevin straightened his back and slapped at his dusty uniform. “Okay that’s enough for today. We’ll leave it as is and return to the ship. I’ll ask Engineering to make us a sled and tomorrow we’ll drag it to a shuttle.” McAveny joined his boss and wiped at the sweat on his brow. “It’s a pity we can’t get it aboard tonight.” Stevin grunted. “I know how you feel but we need a sled to move it and we don’t have one. Be patient my friend.” The Lieutenant sighed and stretched his aching back. “Okay Sir.” Within ten minutes the site was deserted as the shuttles took their crews back to the Enterprise. As darkness settled the sand circles on the perimeter of the ruins began to glow. Soon thirty aliens moved into the ruins methodically removing all traces of the Starfleet personnel. The last thing they did was return the slab to its resting place then remove the lifting equipment. In under two hours they were finished, withdrawing back to the sand circles carrying all the Starfleet gear. As they disappeared beneath the earth, silence settled amid the ruins. As the night gathered at the campsite, Beverly squinted at her tricorder and huffed in disgust. M’Rak stood at her side, her quiet voice insistent. “We must return to the ship Doctor.” Brandishing her instrument, Beverly scowled. “Not bloody likely M’Rak! Captain Picard and his son are somewhere on this damned planet and we’re going to find them.” M’Rak’s calm, logical Vulcan mind was having difficulty dealing with what she saw as irrational Human emotions. “But Doctor we cannot function properly in the dark…it makes no logical sense to continue. We should return to the ship.” Beverly was about to further her argument when an Ensign called, “Doctor Crusher! I’ve found something!” Aiming their palm beacons, Beverly and M’Rak spotted the young man over near the track that led to the cliff. They hurried over and the Ensign gave Beverly his tricorder. “There is microcellular debris here Doctor…two types and here…” He pointed to a spot on the ground, “I found three very small spots of blood.” Beverly peered at the screen while M’Rak asked, “Analysis?” Beverly grunted and began to trot to the shuttle. Over her shoulder she called, “Unknown. I’m taking this back to the ship. In the mean time keep looking.” As the little ship powered up and lifted off, the Ensign looked at M’Rak and shrugged. “Look for what Lieutenant?” The Vulcan’s eyes stayed on the rapidly retreating shuttle. “Anything Ensign…anything.” Beverly was in the lab when Will found her. He approached silently and she let out a yelp as he gently tapped her shoulder. She spun around and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Brushing by Will, she ran to her office and closed the door, opaquing the windows. The bemused man wandered over to the door and gave the release an experimental push. It was locked. He was about to call the Doctor when she suddenly emerged, the greenish pallor of only moments before gone. Adopting a sunny smile, Beverly looked up at the big man, her eyes twinkling. “What can I do for you Will?” The First Officer frowned down at his friend and pointed to her office. “What was that all about?” Beverly flapped her hand dismissively. “Oh nothing. Aren’t you going to ask me what I’ve found?” Will folded his arms across his broad chest and adopted a disbelieving look. “Very well. What have you found?” Beverly walked briskly back to the lab, Will in tow. “The microcellular debris comes from both the Captain and Tobias but the droplets of blood are the Captain’s. I’m just about to go back down for another look.” Will’s face took on a look of concern. “I don’t think that’s wise Beverly.” The red head bridled. “What? Didn’t you hear me Will? The blood belongs to Jean-Luc! He’s hurt!” Will’s face hardened. “We don’t know that Beverly, he might have cut a finger or something. I want all our personnel back aboard over night.” Beverly shook her head vehemently. “No! Look let me go back to help M’Rak and her teams. I think…” Will held up a hand, silencing the volatile woman. “M’Rak and the others are already aboard.” Beverly’s mouth gaped. “What?” Placing his large hands on her shoulders, Will sought to placate the incensed Doctor. “I don’t want anybody on the surface over night Beverly. Until we find the Captain and figure out what the hell’s going on, I want to protect our crew.” Beverly reached up and gripped the front of Will’s uniform. “But Will…do you realise what you’re saying? You’re leaving Jean-Luc and Tobias to their fate! We can find them Will! If you won’t let the crew go down then let me go alone. I’ll keep in contact and I’ll…” Will’s deep voice was quietly insistent. “No Beverly. You will stay aboard…that’s an order.” They maintained eye contact for a few seconds then Will gently stepped away. He turned and strode out of Sick Bay, but not before he heard Beverly yell, “Damn you Will Riker, damn you!” As the faint light of dawn encroached into the entrance of the cave, Jean-Luc shifted slightly and winced as pain shot through his head. With time, he had become used to the pain of the bolts, but the agony in his head was wearing him down. His sight was blurry and the sickening pounding went on relentlessly, eating away at his stamina. Tobias emerged from outside into the cave and gingerly lowered himself to the floor. His coughing fit made him topple sideways and it was several minutes until he regained his breath. Jean-Luc looked on in sympathy. “Are you all right now?” The boy nodded and grimaced at the blood on the floor. “Why am I coughing up blood?” “You have damaged your lung. That bruise on your chest…how did you come by it?” While he answered his father, Tobias built up the fire. “Remember the night I came back for you?” “Yes.” “Well I found this cave. Then it had drift wood piled up in front and I climbed the pile to get a look inside, but as I turned to leave the pile collapsed and I fell. I landed on my side and something happened because the next thing I knew I was waking up down between the boulders.” Jean-Luc frowned and closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame him. “You probably lost consciousness and you most certainly broke some ribs and that’s what’s damaged your lung.” Tobias raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. “Oh. What will happen to me?” Jean-Luc opened his eyes and smiled despite the fact he could barely see his son. “You’ll be all right Tobias, help will come soon.” They were silent for a while before Tobias wrinkled his nose and shrugged. “Are we going to get rid of that?” He pointed at the carcase. “It stinks.” The Captain nodded. “Yes. Give me the phaser.” Tobias handed the weapon over and watched as Jean-Luc moved slowly and with obvious pain and difficulty towards the body of the beast. He pulled the now flaccid limbs out from the body and phasered them free. Tobias could see what was required of him so he grabbed the severed limbs and dragged them out of the cave, heaving them over the edge for the four metre drop to the boulders below. Now left with the head and torso, Jean-Luc cut the head free and waited until Tobias had disposed of it. Then, crawling on hands and knees, he helped his son drag the torso out and over the edge. Remaining on his knees, Jean-Luc panted painfully while he waited for the pain to abate enough for him to attempt to empty his bladder. Not willing to test his balance at the edge of the drop, He shuffled to the wall and urinated, the pain making him gasp. Tobias heard his difficulties and came up behind his father, gently holding the waistband of his trousers. When Jean-Luc had finished, Tobias was helping him back into the cave when he chanced a look at the puddle his father had made. What he saw made him pause. “Papa?” The sweating man grunted and stopped. “I think there’s blood in your pee.” Jean-Luc turned slowly and looked at the puddle then returned his attention to the task of getting back into the cave. “Don’t worry about it son.” With his feet grotesquely swollen and his left leg uselessly dragging behind him, even crawling was difficult. It took a long time to get back inside, Jean-Luc’s strength waning fast. Once he regained his place against the wall, it took several minutes for him to regain enough strength to talk to his son. Between pants he gasped, “You must make…a fire outside…put seaweed on it…make lots of smoke…” Tobias nodded and squeezed his father’s hand. “I understand Papa. Before I go I’ll get you a drink.” Tobias brought Jean-Luc two shells full of water before he returned and sighed. “There’s no more water Papa. Since it stopped raining the pool has dried up.” Jean-Luc opened his eyes and smiled wanly. “Never mind, there’s bound to be some puddles outside. Promise me you’ll find some and drink.” Tobias tried to smile but failed, the sight of his suffering father too much for him. “I promise Papa. I’ll go and make the fire now, and don’t worry; I’ll make it a smoky one.” Jean-Luc smile grew a little. “Good lad. Be careful.” “I will.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and listened as his son left. He then heard the faint sounds of Tobias climbing down the drop, then collecting wood. In his mind’s eye he saw his son building the fire and smiled, until he realised he still had the phaser. With a growl of disgust and irritation, he began to arduous task of crawling back outside. By the time Jean-Luc emerged, Tobias had built quite a pyre and the man smiled at his efforts. He slumped sideways and called weakly, “Tobias.” The boy didn’t hear his father and continued to add wood to the pile. Jean-Luc scowled and moved closer to the edge. “Tobias!” The lad paused and slowly turned, shielding his eyes against the morning sun. “Papa?” Now precariously close to the edge of the drop, Jean-Luc nodded to his hand. “I have the phaser.” Tobias frowned and squinted. “What did you say?” Taking as big a breath as he dared, Jean-Luc tried to raise his voice. “I have the phaser!” Tobias shook his head in confusion, then snapped his fingers. “Ah! You have the phaser.” The Captain nodded. “Yes, come and get it.” The lad shook his head. “No, throw it to me.” Jean-Luc scowled. “I can’t. Come up here and get it, we can’t risk losing it.” Tobias shrugged. “Okay.” Minutes later Tobias was approaching the lip. He was reaching up for a hand hold when his foot suddenly slipped. He let out a yelp as he abruptly started to fall. Jean-Luc, heedless of the pain it would cause, shot out his hand and grabbed the boy, but the weight overbalanced him and he pitched forward over the edge. Both Tobias and his father fell, landing in a tangle on the boulders below. Jean-Luc landed first on his back, Tobias sprawled across his body. The impact had driven the two bolts in Jean-Luc’s back so deeply into his body that the sharp ends burst through the skin of his front and two of the bolts in his lower front had similarly been driven through to pierce his back by Tobias’s body. He let out a strangled yell and tried to twist sideways but Tobias’s dead weight made it impossible. The bolt under Jean-Luc’s buttock was driven further into his leg but of that he felt nothing. Of more concern to the man was his unresponsive son. Struggling with his incapacitated arms, he managed to lift Tobias’s head only to see blood covering the boy’s face and a nasty gash at his hair line. The Captain managed to roll the inert body off his own then slowly sit up to better assess his son. As Jean-Luc gently probed the gash with his fingers, Tobias moaned and his eyes fluttered. The boy’s body spasmed and he abruptly vomited, then was overcome with a coughing fit. Jean-Luc held the boy until he settled and was immensely grateful to hear his son’s weak voice. “Papa?” Jean-Luc cradled the lad’s head as best he could and blinked rapidly to clear his blurred vision. “It’s all right Tobias. We fell and you hit your head.” Tobias lay quietly for a while before opening his eyes and raising a hand to his head. “My head hurts and I feel sick in my stomach.” “I know, I think you have a bad concussion. Can you see all right?” The boy blinked slowly and nodded. “I…everything’s doubled, but when I blink it clears a bit.” Jean-Luc smiled. “You should get back to the cave. Do you think you can climb?” Tobias frowned. “Maybe…in a minute. What about you?” Jean-Luc looked down at the slowly bleeding new holes in his torso and grunted. “I don’t think so son. I can’t even stand up let alone climb.” Tobias thought about that then shrugged. “Well then we’ll both stay here.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No Tobias you must shelter in the cave.” “Why? The sun is out…it’s not cold…” Short on patience and in incredible pain, Jean-Luc snapped. “Because I bloody well said so! Just do it will you!” Tobias struggled to his feet and swayed dangerously in front of his father. “No! I’m staying with you!” Defeated by pain and weariness, Jean-Luc slumped onto his side. “Tobias…please…” Tears welled in the boy’s cracking voice. “No! You can’t make me go!” As the first sobs escaped from the boy, Jean-Luc gave in. He shook his head and gestured weakly for the boy to sit. “All right…all right you win. Sit down before you fall down.” The boy fell to his knees then buried his face in his father’s neck. Jean-Luc ignored his pain and lifted an arm to embrace him as he sobbed. Some minutes later Tobias sat back and wiped his face with his hands. Jean-Luc smiled and wiped at the blood that was still trickling down the boy’s face. “Even with my defective sight you look ghastly.” Tobias grinned and looked over his father’s shoulder. “We might as well light the fire.” Tobias clearly saw his father’s face fall. He frowned and said slowly, “Papa?” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and grimaced. “I lost the phaser when I fell.” Tobias let out the one word Jean-Luc never thought he’d hear his son say. “Fuck.” Jean-Luc’s reaction was predictable. “Tobias!” The boy shrugged and looked over at the wood pyre. “Well it’s going to be very hard to light that then.” The Captain contained his outrage at his son’s choice of expletive to say, “Perhaps you can look for it? It can’t be too far away.” Tobias cast a disbelieving look at the picturesque jumble of boulders and glanced at his father. “If you say so.” As the boy rose unsteadily to his feet, Jean-Luc closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer. “Where ever you are Beverly…hurry…we need you.” Beverly was pacing back and forth behind the shuttle, the bay filled with crews waiting for permission to leave the ship. Her anger was still simmering just under the surface and this wait, in her opinion unnecessary, was only making a bad situation worse. She was about to page the Bridge when the large bay doors trundled open and Will strode in, accompanied by Deanna and Data. His broad smile faltered at being seared by Beverly’s glare. The small party approached and Will adopted his command demeanour. “All set?” Beverly’s lips were compressed in a thin line, her eyes a vivid icy blue as she strove to control herself. With her teeth clenched, she replied, “We have been ready to go for over an hour Commander.” Will lifted his chin and returned the hard look. “I’m sure you were but, as you know, the sun only rose ten minutes ago on the planet. There would’ve been no point in you or anyone else, going down before it was light.” Beverly folded her arms and resisted the urge to tap her foot. “Very well Commander. May we leave now?” Ignoring the deliberate insubordinate inflection, Will nodded. “Yes and I want you to take Data with you.” Beverly gave a curt nod and turned, gesturing to Data to follow. “Understood Sir.” Beverly, Data and her team boarded their shuttle and were the first of three little craft to exit the ship. Twenty-five minutes later they landed at the campsite. Stevin and his crew arrived at their site and disembarked to find the ruins completely restored to their pristine condition. The Commander, mouth agape, walked as if in a daze over to the stone slab, now resting back in the soil. The tripod, chains and tackle were gone. Every piece of equipment they’d left was gone. Stevin gestured to his colleague and said without turning, “Do you see what I see?” McAveny slowly shook his head. “I don’t get it Sir…where is everything…and how the hell did the slab get back there? We had it suspended a metre above the ground! To look at it now you’d never guess it had been moved at all.” Stevin halted abruptly and caught the arm of his fellow officer. “Look at the ground.” The Lieutenant cast his eyes down and frowned. “Sir?” “There’re no footprints Andy. Look around…every trace of our ever being here has been erased.” Andy McAveny turned a full circle and whistled. “Why? How?...and by whom?” As the two officers were joined by the rest of their crew a buzzing became evident. Soft at first, it quickly grew until it stated to become uncomfortable. Stevin turned to McAveny and grimaced. “What the hell is that?” Before anyone could answer a large group of insectoid looking aliens emerged from the surrounding foliage. They raised the weapons they carried and Stevin held up his hands. “No!” The first bolt struck him in the chest. He staggered back as two more buried themselves in his torso. McAveny was jolted into action. He grabbed his CO and yelled at the stunned crew, “Back to the shuttle…NOW!” The other four officers ran flat out, Andy hampered by Stevin’s faltering steps. The younger man hoisted his friend over his shoulder and broke into a run just as two bolts struck him in the back. He ignored the shock and pain and kept going, noting that the shuttle was powering up in preparation for an emergency launch. When he was close enough to the open hatch, he dived headlong, sprawling on the deck with Stevin’s body covering his own. He heard an Ensign shout, “Close the hatch and get us out of here!” Within moments he felt the craft rise and his burden ease as hands helped Stevin off him. He rolled onto his side and said to the nearest crewmember, “Help me up.” With help he slowly got up and made his way to the cockpit. To the pilot he muttered, “As soon as we’re clear of the interference, put me through to the Enterprise.” “Aye Sir.” Data watched quietly as Beverly conferred with M’Rak. They poured over readings on their tricorders then Beverly started to issue orders. “Michaels, you and Farrugia follow the river upstream. I want you to pay close attention to your instruments please; any trace evidence may be very small.” She turned to the next pair. “Brax, I want you and Mainwaring to go downstream. It’s only about eight kilometres to the waterfall at the coast. Same deal, watch your instruments carefully.” She then turned to the four remaining officers. “You people stay here. I want this camp swept clean with every scanner we have. We have blood spots here and a urine sample. I want to know if there’s anything else, including a comprehensive scan of those sand circles. Myself, Mr.Data and Lieutenant M’Rak will investigate the blood evidence here.” There was a murmur of “Aye Sir.” As the people went about their tasks. Beverly, Data and M’Rak moved to the site where the blood and microcellular debris was found. “Right. We start here…my guess is they were moving towards the river.” With their instruments deployed and scanning, the officers moved off. At the edge of the eight metre drop down to the river, Beverly knelt and scowled at her tricorder’s screen. Data, kneeling beside her, divided his attention between both his and her device, comparing information. With the phenomenal speed of his positronic matrix, he arrived at his conclusions well before the beleaguered Doctor. “They went over the edge Doctor, the evidence is incontrovertible.” Beverly sighed but didn’t take her eyes off the screen. “I know that Data…what I’m trying to find out is how badly the Captain was injured.” The android looked down at the fine blood spray and shrugged. “Can you ascertain what kind of blood it is? Is it arterial for instance…or venous?” Beverly sat back on her folded legs and rubbed her thigh. “So far all I can tell is that the blood belongs to Captain Picard and that it’s oxygen depleted, indicating it was venous in nature. But this droplet here…” She shifted slightly to her right, “Is oxygen rich and that tells me he has more than one injury. Dammit Data we have to find them! If they went over this cliff together the river would’ve carried them quite a way, provided they didn’t get out relatively quickly. We need…” She was interrupted by a panting Ensign who jogged up to them. “Doctor, Commander Riker wants to speak with you.” Pulling her mouth down, Beverly rose stiffly and patted Data’s shoulder. “Make your way down to the river and scan the banks Data. I’ll join you shortly.” Data nodded and moved off as Beverly and the Ensign jogged back to the campsite. Within some pattern enhancers a communication module blinked obediently. Beverly stepped into the activated area and opened a channel. “Crusher here.” Will’s voice was tight and he wasted no time in pleasantries. “Beverly I want you and your crews back aboard the Enterprise immediately!” The red head shook her head. “But Will, we’ve found out…” The Commander’s raised voice cut her off. “Our crew at the ruins have been attacked by aliens. It was sudden and unprovoked. I want you and your crew back up here now! And I don’t have time to discuss it. That’s an order Doctor!” Knowing the wellbeing of her crew came before her concerns for her lover, Beverly snapped into command mode. She gave a curt nod and closed the channel. “Hobbs! Gather everybody together and prepare for a quick departure. We’re leaving right now!” Her long dancer’s legs carried her easily as she sprinted down the track. She veered at the cliff and negotiated the faint path at break-neck speed, the downward incline making her journey easier. She burst into more open ground and spotted Data and an Ensign diligently scanning the river bank. “Data! Return to the shuttles immediately, we have to leave right now!” The android knew his CO well enough to realise anything that would pull her off this particular search must be of vital importance. He snapped his tricorder closed and began to run back up the path. Beverly waited for the Ensign to join her before she followed. By the time they had gathered at the shuttles the only crew missing were the four who had been sent up and down stream. Deciding to find them from the air, Beverly sent one shuttle down the river and one up stream while she piloted her craft into a central holding position two hundred metres above the ground. The upstream crewmembers were found relatively quickly but the downstream men took over twenty minutes to locate. Finally, with everybody accounted for, the three shuttles made their way back to the Enterprise. The sun was burning Jean-Luc’s skin by the time Tobias returned to his side. The Captain squinted his eyes and tried to see his son’s face, but the glare was too bright. The lad sat beside his father and sighed, the action bringing on a coughing fit. Some minutes later he spat out the accumulated blood from his mouth and groaned. Jean-Luc lifted a hand and gently gripped his shoulder. “How are you?” Tobias nodded silently and gently removed his father’s hand, knowing the pain it caused to keep it there. “I couldn’t find the phaser Papa, I’m sorry.” Jean-Luc found a smile. “That’s all right son, I’m sure you tried your best.” Tobias looked forlornly at the wood pile. “What do we do now?” The Captain patted the lad’s leg. “For now you rest, then later maybe you can climb back to the cave and see if there’re any wood pieces still alight from the fire. If there are, perhaps we can use them to light this one.” Tobias gaped at his father then grinned. “Holy shit Papa…that’s brilliant!” Jean-Luc scowled at his son and shook his head. “Tobias we are going to have to have a little chat about your use of inappropriate language. A boy your age shouldn’t know, let alone use, so many questionable words.” Tobias lowered his head so his father couldn’t see his grin. When he felt in control he faced the man and shrugged. “Maman used to say that your use of bad language should be in direct proportion to the severity of the situation. Considering our trouble, I thought it was appropriate.” Jean-Luc smiled wistfully. “While I can’t condone your use of profanity, I do remember your mother’s very…colourful…outbursts when something went wrong. In fact she could swear in more languages than I…very impressive to witness, but totally inappropriate in someone of your tender years. How about we reach an agreement? You strive to resist the urge to swear and I’ll try to forgive the lapses when they occur. Deal?” Tobias rolled his eyes theatrically and held up his hands in capitulation. “Okay, but if you think being stuck on this planet with hardly any food or water…and hurt…doesn’t warrant a few swear words…I think you’re off your rocker! But all right…deal.” Jean-Luc grinned then became serious. “Have you found a source of water yet? Have you had a drink?” Tobias shook his head. “No, not yet.” The Captain frowned and gripped the boy’s knee. “Right! As soon as you feel strong enough, I want you to search for a water source. I suggest you look at the base of the bluff. The walls might have channelled the rain into pools at the bottom.” The youngster nodded and looked over to the sheer rock walls. “Okay I’ll go in a minute.” Jean-Luc smiled his acceptance but worry dogged his thoughts. “Where are you Beverly?” When Beverly strode onto the Bridge, Will was in deep conversation with Geordi at the aft science station. Knowing not to disturb the man at that point, she instead directed herself to Deanna. The Betazoid left her seat and joined Beverly near the Ready Room doors. Beverly kept her voice low, but the urgency was still evident. “What’s going on?” Deanna cast an eye at her lover then replied, “We have two officers in Sick Bay, both wounded with crossbow bolts.” Beverly gasped. “Seriously?” “Lieutenant Farrel Stevin was pretty bad but Lieutenant Andrew McAveny less so. Selar reports they’re still both in surgery, but the prognosis is good.” Beverly folded her arms. “Will said the attack was unprovoked. Was there any warning?” Deanna shook her head. “None. And Beverly there’s something you should know. The site had been returned to the state it was when we first found it. Even all the artefacts have been returned to their original resting places.” Beverly gasped and gripped Deanna’s arm. “Just like the Captain’s campsite!” “Uh huh. Look obviously something’s going on here, something we’d not anticipated. Until we can successfully scan the surface, I don’t think Will is going to let anyone go back down.” Beverly’s grip tightened, making the Counsellor wince. “But Jean-Luc is hurt! Probably by the same aliens who attacked the archaeological team. We have to go back Deanna…his life may depend on it!” Deanna’s obsidian eyes welled in sympathy but she held firm. “It’s not possible at the moment Beverly…you’ll just have to be patient.” The Doctor shook her head in frustration and hissed, “But dammit Dee…we don’t have the luxury of time! Jean-Luc…” The Counsellor’s voice became hard. “Will can’t endanger the crew or the ship for one man Beverly, you know that!” Beverly’s shoulders slumped and tears well in her eyes. “But Deanna…” The compassion in the Betazoid’s eyes was heartbreaking. “You know Will, Beverly, he loves the Captain too. As soon as it’s safe he’ll send help.” The Doctor’s voice was small. “But not before.” Deanna shook her head emphatically. “No, not before.” Beverly turned listlessly and said over her shoulder, “I’ll be in Sick Bay.” Deanna said to her retreating back, “I’ll keep you posted.” She received no reply. As the day wore on Jean-Luc and Tobias suffered under the sun’s harsh glare. Their exposed skin reddened and blisters began to show on their backs and shoulders. Tobias had been successful in finding water, but the fire still defeated them. The embers he’d found in the cave hadn’t been enough to light the pyre, although he’d tried diligently and blew until he was dizzy. Jean-Luc had requested his son tie the remnants of his shirt about his head and also insisted the boy wet it occasionally to keep his head cool but as the afternoon wore on, they both began to suffer heat exhaustion. It was Tobias who eventually suggested the obvious. “Papa we should get down between the boulders.” Jean-Luc opened his eyes and stifled a groan as the light speared in, making his insidious headache spike. “I don’t think I can make it Tobias…besides, our rescuers won’t be able to see us down there.” The lad made a brave attempt to keep the exasperation out of his voice, but his father heard it anyway. “They won’t have anything to rescue if we don’t get out of the sun.” There was a moment’s silence before Jean-Luc grunted. “Agreed. You get down there.” Now the lad’s voice showed anger. “No! I will NOT leave you alone. Shit Papa!” About to remonstrate with the boy, the man was cut off. “What is it with you anyway? Have you got some sort of death wish? Do you want to die?” Although desperately tired and in constant agony, Jean-Luc wasn’t going to be spoken to like that, especially by his ten year old son. “You mind your tongue my lad! I simply have your well being in mind!” “My well being? How does it help my well being if you’re dead? Come on Papa it makes no sense for you to stay up here.” Jean-Luc stared at his son and couldn’t help but be impressed. He sighed and nodded slowly. “Very well, but I’m going to need your help.” The boy stood, his pride obvious. Jean-Luc groaned as he sat up and closed his eyes briefly as the pain flared. “I can’t stand up so I’m going to get to the edge and slide down.” Tobias sat beside his father and gently gripped his arm. “But you’ll land on your feet.” The Captain raised a brave smile. “I know but it can’t be helped.” The boy looked over at the edge and grimaced. “Do you want me up here or down there?” “Up here I think. There seems to be fewer impediments on my back now so I’ll lie down and slide over. Perhaps if you could hold my trousers as long as possible?” Tobias smiled, but his eyes showed his worry. “Okay.” Jean-Luc took a deep breath and shuffled on his backside to where the boulder’s rounded shape curved downwards. He dangled his legs over the edge and waited until Tobias settled by his side and took a firm grip of the waistband of his pants. He looked up at his son and smiled. “Ready?” All the lad could do was nod. Jean-Luc pushed forwards and gravity took over. As his back scraped against the rock, he yelled, the ends of the bolts dragging through his flesh. Tobias held on as long as he could, but his father’s weight was too much. The material slipped from his grasp and Jean-Luc dropped the two metres to the sandy bottom. His anguished cry of agony spurred the boy to action. He clambered down the rock, making the last few metres a clean drop. Landing beside his father, he was dismayed to find the man unconscious. Blood smeared his back and his feet were bleeding, several putrid wounds burst open. Tobias knew enough first aid to turn his father onto his side in the recovery position. He checked his breathing and pulse, wincing at the heat coming from the man. He cast about, looking for something to bring water and finding nothing. Deciding it was more important to get water than stay with him; Tobias left and weaved his way through the rocks down to the shore. There he found another large shell and soon worked his way back, past his father and on to the base of the cliffs where he collected a shell full of the precious fluid. By the time he returned, Jean-Luc was laying quietly, his eyes open. “How are you Papa?” Jean-Luc blinked slowly and two tears slid across his face. Unable to speak, he tried to smile but failed. Tobias swallowed his anguish and offered the shell. “I’ve brought you some water.” Now in the shade of the rocks, Jean-Luc’s sight improved. He saw the shell in his son’s hands and attempted to lift his head. Unable to do so, Tobias saw his difficulty and put the shell down, then gently lifted his father’s head before carefully picking up the shell and offering it to the man. Jean-Luc drank greedily, soon emptying the shell. Tobias gently placed his father’s head back down and hurriedly stood. “I’ll get more.” He was gone before Jean-Luc could stop him. The Captain sighed and closed his eyes, his ongoing struggle to cope with his pain slowly defeating him. Beverly went about her work in Sick Bay with only half her mind on her job. She kept waiting to hear from the Bridge, but as the day wore on and no call came, she retreated to her office and tried to distract herself with the multitude of paper work that was a never-ending result of her job. As the pile of PADDs lessened, she sighed and sat back in her chair, drawing one leg up and resting her chin on her knee. She was in deep thought when someone gently cleared their throat. Looking up and flushing slightly, she gave her visitor a rueful smile. “Hi Dee. Come on in.” The Counsellor entered and took a seat at the desk, her empathic senses probing her friend’s mind. “You’re not handling it too well.” Beverly bridled and glared. “Well what do you bloody well expect? Jean-Luc and his son are stuck down there and I know for a fact that Jean-Luc’s injured! How the hell am I supposed to handle it?” Deanna stood and went to the replicator, ordering a hot chocolate for herself and a chamomile tea for her friend. Once again seated, she took a steadying breath and said gently, “I’m not criticising Beverly, all I’m doing is stating the obvious. What’s of more interest to me is what you’re going to do about it.” The Doctor maintained her glare then suddenly capitulated and dropped her head into her hands. Her voice was soft and low. “I don’t know.” Deanna took a sip of her drink then leaned forward and tried to see under Beverly’s brow. “Tell me you won’t do anything stupid.” Lifting her head sharply, Beverly snarled, “Well I have to do something! I can’t just sit here while he…” “Yes you can! Look Beverly Will won’t sit idly by while you go all gung ho. He’s not stupid…he’ll be watching you.” The red head sneered and picked up a stylus, fidgeting with it distractedly. “Look Dee I’ve been sitting here in my office trying to think of a way to help…get the sensors working…implement some kind of force field…any bloody thing but I keep coming back to the same scenario. I have to go down there…I have to find him…them!” Deanna sighed and briefly closed her eyes while she plexed. Centring herself, she opened her eyes and looked deeply at her best friend. “All right, I can see what your saying, but you have to see this from Will’s perspective. Will you promise to wait at least until tomorrow? Give Geordi a chance with the sensors?” Beverly placed her hands on her thighs and stiffened her mental barriers against her friend’s gentle probing. As she slowly nodded, she crossed her fingers. “Okay Dee.” Night was fast approaching and with the lowering of the sun, the temperature dropped alarmingly. If not for the stored heat in the rocks, the injured pair would’ve been in deep trouble. At his father’s insistence, Tobias had taken off the tattered shirt from his head and dried it, now it was draped across his burnt shoulders in a vain attempt to keep warm. The lad had also dragged the cooked meat back to their spot and although it had turned bad, they had no option but to pick at it. They could smell the other lumps of the rotting carcass but fortunately there was enough light breeze moving through the boulders to give them relief from the frightful odour. Tobias had promised his father that the next day he would go down to the shore to see if he could find something edible. As darkness fell Tobias curled up and drifted off to sleep. Jean-Luc moved painfully to his son’s side and was dismayed to find the boy lightly shivering. Over the next ten minutes the Captain struggled to remove his trousers. It was a very painful action, especially getting the pants over his grossly swollen feet, but he managed and when he was finally free, spread the garment over his sleeping son. He then moved as close to the boy as possible, affording him the radiating heat from his fevered body. The night progressed but Jean-Luc stayed awake. It was oh five thirty and Beverly was finishing her preparations. She had retrieved from Sick Bay a comprehensive med kit, a medical tricorder, a phaser and proximity alerter. Dressed in all black covert ops gear, she was placing her combadge on the desk in her old quarters when the door chimed. Frozen in place, she asked quietly, “Computer who is at my door?” “Lieutenant Commander Data.” Taking a deep breath and frowning, Beverly knew the android would not leave without seeing her, so she called softly, “Come in.” Data entered and came to stand in front of his superior and friend. “It’s very early Data…what can I do for you?” Data’s golden eyes took in Beverly’s appearance and he tilted his head. “Perhaps it is not so much a matter of what you can do for me, but what I can do for you. I see by your apparel that you intend leaving the ship covertly. Am I correct?” Deciding to play her cards close to her chest, Beverly remained non-committal. “If I were…what would you do about it?” Data’s smile was a small one, but warm nonetheless. “I would offer my assistance.” The reserved attitude dropped in the face of her friend’s loyalty. Beverly smiled and gripped his shoulder. “I thank you Data but I’m going to be breaking several direct orders here. If anybody’s going to be court martialled over this, I prefer it be only me.” Data stood perfectly still as his brain computed the odds. His eyes cleared and he shook his head. “You will not succeed without my help Doctor.” Beverly frowned. “Why?” “Because Commander Riker is monitoring your position…and he is also monitoring all Shuttle Bays. I can circumvent the monitoring. You will also require my assistance to override the lockouts.” Stymied, Beverly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Utilising his knowledge of Humans, Data went for the coup-de-grace. “Besides Doctor, if and when you find them you may need assistance.” There were several seconds of silence while Beverly processed the information. With a curt nod she pointed to the replicator. “Get yourself appropriate clothing, I have all the equipment we’ll need. You can change in my bedroom.” Data nodded and Beverly wandered to the viewport. “Hang on my love…I’m coming.” During the long night it started to rain. The rocks afforded some protection but the colder weather quickly leached out what little warmth that remained. Jean-Luc started to shiver, despite his temperature, the added movement making him nauseous with pain. Eventually it became too much and he vomited, bloody water expelled over his own legs in the darkness. Tobias woke and sat up, groggily rubbing his forehead. “My head hurts Papa.” His sudden coughing made him cry out and Jean-Luc fumbled for him in the dark. “Take my hand.” Tobias found his father’s hand and Jean-Luc gasped at how cold it was in contrast to his own heat. The boy lay down and placed his head on Jean-Luc’s thigh, his soft sobs only just heard over the falling rain. The Captain placed his hand on his son’s back, his own tears mingling with the rain. “Dors mon cher enfant, dors.” Beverly turned as Data came out of her bedroom, his black apparel making his pale skin more startling. He went to her computer and entered some commands before explaining. “I have rigged a site-to-site transport, we will rematerialise in Shuttle Bay two. In anticipation of your actions, I took the liberty of reassigning the duty staff. If all goes according to my plans, the bay should be deserted.” The Doctor grinned and hefted her backpack. “Well done Data.” They stood in the middle of the room as Data said softly, “Computer, initiate programme Data one.” As promised they soon appeared in the Shuttle Bay, alone as Data predicted. While Beverly went to one of the small craft and began a flight check, Data spent time at the computer console, circumventing the security lockouts and preparing a simulation to fool the ship’s computer into ignoring their departure. Such were his phenomenal skills; he was finished in minutes and joined Beverly in the shuttle. “All is in readiness Doctor. Once you activate the blast doors, the departure should go unnoticed.” Beverly smiled, but her worry still showed. “The Bridge won’t be alerted?” Data shook his head. “No Doctor.” Beverly looked down at the controls and took a deep breath. “Okay then, let’s go.” She inputted the required instructions and the little craft lifted off the deck as the blast doors opened. When no alarms sounded and the comm. stayed silent, Beverly grinned at her companion then turned her attention to the cold black void of space. Twenty minutes later they were hovering over the campsite. “The sun will rise in one and a half hours Data and we have to save as much time as we can. To that end, I see no further use in descending to the campsite; I think we have all we need from there. My intention is to follow the river down stream, stopping every now and then to check both banks. What do you think?” Data considered her words then nodded. “I agree with you Doctor. By the time we reach the beach, the sun will have risen.” “Right. Okay, first stop is a kilometre down stream from the cliff.” They set off and Beverly dropped Data off on one side of the river, before she piloted the shuttle to the opposite bank and landed. With their tricorders deployed, they scanned a two hundred metre stretch either side of the river with no result. Within minutes they were both back aboard, heading further downstream. Sometime during the long night the rain stopped. Jean-Luc was dozing fitfully as hideous images ran through his tortured mind. He suddenly cried out and spasmed, his body twisting as a convulsion seized him. Tobias, ripped from his own sleep, sat up, his voice panicked. “Papa! What is it?” Blood dribbled from the Captain’s gurgling mouth as his teeth bit deeply into his tongue. As quickly as it had occurred, the fit passed and Jean-Luc’s body lost its rigidity. He voided his bladder and slipped into unconsciousness. Tobias, hampered by the darkness, fumbled for his father’s hands, before calling to him urgently in his native French, “Papa? Papa are you all right? Wake up Papa…please wake up!” As the first pink light of dawn showed above his head, Tobias cried forlornly, frightened and very much alone. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as Data and Beverly exited the shuttle near the catching pool. Splitting their search, Data took one side and Beverly the other. It was the android who made the first breakthrough. “Doctor! Over here!” Beverly scrambled around the pool, hopping over the rocks at the river’s exit. She joined Data and peered at his tricorder. “Blood! Have you done a comparison?” Data nodded. “Yes Doctor, it is Captain Picard’s blood.” Beverly turned and looked up through the mist to the top of the falls. “My God Data, he…they, went over that.” Data’s eyes followed the Doctor’s and he nodded. “Indeed, but considering we have found blood on this flat rock, it seems to suggest they survived. The Captain could not have floated onto this rock, he was either assisted onto it or he made it here himself.” “Agreed. Now what we have to figure out…is where did they go?” Data turned in a slow circle, scanning continuously. “There are more blood traces over here Doctor. It would seem they went that way.” He pointed to the left side of the river mouth so they clambered over the rocks until they were on the sand of the beach. As the light strengthened, Beverly lifted her hand to her brow and squinted down the length of the shoreline. Through the spume of the surf, she could see the bluff. “What do you make of that Data?” Utilising his excellent vision, Data stared off into the distance then reported. “It is a small headland, jutting out into the sea approximately eighty seven metres. In front of it is a low isthmus of rock, also extending into the sea.” Beverly turned and looked down the opposite side of the beach and saw nothing but sand stretching off into the distance. “Well…if I was injured and I needed to find shelter…I’d head for that headland.” Data nodded once. “I agree with you Doctor and, according to the DNA traces, Captain Picard and his son did just that.” Beverly whirled around and grabbed Data’s arm. “They’re together?” “Yes Doctor.” “Right! Come on, we’re taking the shuttle.” Deanna Troi had finished breakfast and was preparing to start her duty shift. Will had already left their quarters and Deanna sat a moment, silently meditating and focussing her empathic powers on the crew. Receiving the impressions of well-ordered efficiency, before Deanna stood, she spent a few moments honing in on her best friend, Beverly. When she received no input she frowned in annoyance. “Beverly Crusher your mental barriers are getting way too strong!” She rose and left her cabin, heading straight for Sick Bay. Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa, Beverly’s head nurse, greeted the Counsellor with a smile. The small Asian woman was well liked and Deanna had always enjoyed her dealings with her. Having had a quick look around the facility, Deanna smiled at the nurse. “Good morning Alyssa…the boss in her office?” An uncharacteristic frown clouded the pretty woman’s face. “No Counsellor, in fact Doctor Crusher hasn’t come in yet.” Deanna was puzzled. Beverly was always punctual, especially when it came to Sick Bay. The Counsellor dismissed Alyssa with a smile then lifted her head and said, “Computer, location of Doctor Crusher?” “Doctor Crusher is in her previous quarters.” Deanna frowned deeply. “In her old quarters? What would she be doing there at this hour?” Deanna left Sick Bay and made her way to Beverly’s old quarters. When no one answered the chime, Deanna used her override to enter. The cabin was in darkness so Deanna called for lights. “Beverly?” With no reply, Deanna went into the bedroom and bathroom, but came out with Data’s uniform in her hands, even more puzzled. She was passing the desk when she spotted the combadge. She picked it up, her face falling. “Oh no Beverly…what have you done!” Will Riker spun around with incredulity. “What do you mean he’s not on the ship?” The computer answered immediately. “That is not a valid query. Please restate the question.” Angered, Will ran an exasperated hand through his hair. “Computer elaborate. When did Commander Data leave the ship?” “That information is not available.” The big man snarled and turned to Tactical. “Are we missing any shuttles?” The Ensign checked. “Not as far as I’m concerned Commander.” With a snort, Will shook his head. “Well I don’t buy it. Ensign get down to the Shuttle Bays and make a visual check…count the bloody things!” Just then a call came through from Deanna. “Troi to Riker.” “Riker here.” “Commander I have to report that Doctor Crusher is no longer aboard.” Will snarled. “Dammit! Do you know when she left?” “No Sir, I have only just discovered her absence.” “Okay, thank you Counsellor. Riker out.” His next call was to Engineering. “Riker to LaForge.” “LaForge here.” “Geordi I think Data has been tampering with the computers. He and Beverly are missing and I’ve got a feeling we’re going to find they’ve taken a shuttle. I want to know how it was done without alerting anybody.” “Understood Commander, I’ll get right on it. LaForge out.” Fifteen minutes later came a call from deck four. “Harper to Bridge.” “Riker here, go ahead.” “We’ve counted all the shuttles Commander and one’s missing…the Flourey.” “Shit! Okay Ensign, report back to the Bridge. Riker out.” Will slumped in the Command chair and ran a hand through his hair. “We don’t need this…dammit!” Tobias knew with certainty that if help didn’t arrive soon, his father would surely die. With that in mind, the youngster took his father’s trousers and scrambled back up to the top of the boulders. In the dim light of predawn, he secured a long piece of wood from the pyre and fastened the pants to it. He then wedged the wood between some rocks and prayed enough breeze would rise to make his banner flap. Returning to his father, the boy lifted the man’s head and rested it on his lap. “You said they would come Papa…I hope you were right.” As they approached the rocky outcrop, Beverly gasped and pointed. “Data…look!” There, in front of them stood Tobias’s flag. Data landed the shuttle and both officers ran to the rocks, climbing them with haste. When Beverly reached the flag she called out, “Jean-Luc! Tobias...where are you?” Tobias was dozing when he heard the voice. His eyes snapped open and he yelled, “Down here…we’re down here! Hurry!” Data went to the edge and dropped effortlessly, landing only a metre away from the injured pair. He called up to Beverly, “Be careful Doctor, there is a two metre drop.” Heedless of his warning, Beverly crouched down and shuffled to the edge before dropping down. She landed awkwardly and twisted her ankle. “Ow!” Data was at her side immediately but she brushed him aside, going to Tobias and reaching for her medical tricorder. The lad watched in silence as she scanned first Jean-Luc, then himself. His voice, when he did speak, was small. “He’s going to die isn’t he.” Beverly struggled to contain her anguish. Jean-Luc was dangerously ill, bleeding internally and suffering a bad infection, but she summoned a smile and gently brushed Tobias’s hair. “Not if I can help it.” She turned to Data and said, “We need to get them back to the Enterprise as soon as possible. Would you be able to carry the Captain out of here, or shall we get lifting gear from the shuttle?” The android looked back up at the boulder and shrugged. “I can do it Doctor, but how safe is it to move him?” Beverly sighed sadly. “I’m afraid that’s moot Data. We are running out of time.” Data stood and went to his Captain, kneeling by his side. “Very well Doctor. If you will excuse me?” Beverly and Tobias moved to one side as Data gently picked Jean-Luc up. He then equally gently hefted the man over his shoulder and Beverly watched amazed as he effortlessly clambered up the rock. She turned her attention to Tobias. “We will wait for him to come back to help us.” Tobias nodded, but a coughing fit caught him and he cried out, doubling over and gasping. Beverly noted the blood and held him until he recovered. “It won’t be long now Tobias and we’ll be back on the Enterprise and you and your father will be as good as new. I promise.” The boy nodded, tears in his eyes. To lighten the mood, Beverly asked, “Did you make the flag?” Tobias found a smile. “Uh huh. I used Papa’s pants.” “Well you did a very good job! I saw it straight away and it saved us a lot of time searching for you.” Just then Data’s voice could be heard above them. “I have secured Captain Picard in the shuttle Doctor. If you can lift Tobias I will be able to reach him.” Both Tobias and Beverly stood, Beverly winking at the boy. “Okay Data…here we go.” Grabbing Tobias around his waist, Beverly heaved and lifted the boy, gratified when she saw Data’s hands reach down to grip Tobias’s outstretched arms. He was hoisted up, relieving Beverly of her burden. Lifting her injured foot, Beverly waited patiently while Data took the lad to the shuttle. He returned quickly and together they got Beverly up onto the boulder. Then Data helped Beverly hop to the shuttle. Five minutes later they lifted off. During the journey to the ship, Beverly repaired her ankle and stabilised the Captain. They hailed the Enterprise as soon as they’d cleared the atmosphere. “Crusher to Riker.” “Riker here. Where the hell are you Beverly?” “We’re on our way back to the ship. We have them, Will.” Will’s voice showed his obvious relief. “Are they all right?” Beverly sighed deeply. “No they’re not. Captain Picard is dangerously ill and Tobias is suffering some very bad injuries as well. I want you to beam us straight to Sick Bay as soon as we’re within range. Data can bring the shuttle in.” “Understood. Riker out.” Beverly knew Will had made the appropriate arrangements with the transporter room when they suddenly dematerialised as they approached the ship. Sick bay was waiting for them and the staff fell into their routines with well-oiled efficiency. Selar took Tobias and immediately began to treat his injuries while Beverly worked on her lover. He was taken to surgery almost straight away and was still being operated on when Will strode into the facility. Seeing that Beverly was in theatre, he went to Selar. The Vulcan looked up and gestured for a nurse to stay with her patient. Will took her to one side and muttered, “Report.” Tilting her head to one side and raising one perfect eyebrow, Selar replied, “My patient has three broken ribs with an accompanying lacerated lung. He has a hair-line fracture of the skull and a deep gash on his forehead. There are numerous soft tissue injuries and deep muscle trauma. He is also suffering severe sunburn. Most of his injuries have been healed but he will require regeneration treatments. His prognosis is excellent.” Will nodded, casting a glance at the somnolent boy. “Has he said anything?” Selar shook her head. “At the moment he has been sedated, but when he first came aboard he was silent.” Will stroked his beard. “I see. Do you know of Captain Picard’s status?” “Only that he has been severely injured.” Will felt Deanna’s approach and gave a small smile as her hand brushed his. “Very well Doctor, please keep me informed.” After spending a few minutes bringing Deanna up to speed, the Counsellor looked over her shoulder before returning her attention to her lover. “Will, Data’s outside. He wants to see you.” The big man’s eyes hardened. “Is that right? Well it just so happens I want to see him too. He has a lot of explaining to do.” Deanna smiled sympathetically. “Don’t be too harsh my love…at least hear what he has to say.” Will took a calming breath and gestured to Beverly’s office. “Okay, tell him to come into the office.” Will was seated behind Beverly’s desk when Data came in. The android adopted an attention stance and waited to be acknowledged. Will looked up but remained silent. Data ignored his cold eyes and stared straight ahead. After several minutes, Will sighed and briefly closed his eyes. His voice was tired. “What the hell did you think you were doing Data? Since when do you assist another officer to disobey direct orders?” Data’s golden eyes settled on his CO and Will could plainly see the worry in them. “Commander Riker I may find it difficult to explain my actions since my motives are of a very personal nature. Perhaps it would be simpler to just accept my apology and put me on report.” Will snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Simpler maybe, but I want an explanation Data.” The Second Officer took an amazing minute to gather his thoughts. “Commander what does friendship mean to you?” Will folded his hands on his lap and considered the question. “Well, Data I would have to say that friendships are very important to me.” Data nodded. “And would you also say that the ability to make, hold and nurture friendships is something sentient species have?” Will gave one speculative nod. “Yes.” Data frowned. “Do you remember my trial Sir? The one on Stardate 42523.7, where you and Captain Picard were involved in both the defence and prosecution?” Will nodded silently. “My sentience was determined that day Commander and I will be eternally grateful for the roles you and the Captain played in that determination, especially considering you were forced to act as prosecutor against your wishes. Since that day I have grown Commander Riker…in more ways than I can illuminate, but one of the most important things I have discovered are the friendships I have established aboard this ship. Geordi in particular is very dear to me, but the gentle, nurturing friendship of Captain Picard has touched me deeply. He is patient with me and he is constantly trying to find ways for me to explore Humanity. He has never wavered Commander, not once. I could not leave him on that planet, especially once I knew he was injured. I owe him Sir.” Will pursed his lips. “I understand Data but why did you involve Doctor Crusher?” Data shrugged. “From what I know of their relationship, I thought it unlikely the Doctor would obey your order to stay aboard. Having calculated the odds, I considered it better if I accompanied her in her attempts to find Captain Picard and his son.” Letting out a long breath, Will rubbed his face with his hands. “Well you’re probably right but you still aided and abetted an officer in disobeying orders. If not for the successful completion of your little jaunt, things could well be much more serious.” Data nodded. “I understand Sir.” Will stood and stared at the android before shaking his head. “I need to think about this Data. In the meantime I want you to go to Engineering and show Geordi what it was you did to the computer, and then rectify it.” Data nodded again. “Aye Sir…and then?” Will shrugged. “Report for duty.” “Understood Sir.” After Data left, Will sat back down and shook his head. “Christ…am I supposed to punish a person for being…Human?” Will stared out into Sick Bay and snorted. “And just how do I punish a woman for saving the man she loves? Shit!” He stood abruptly and stalked out into the main room. Catching Deanna’s eye he muttered, “I’m going back to the Bridge. Let me know when I can speak with Beverly.” Deanna nodded her acquiescence but frowned as she watched her lover leave, feeling his turbulent emotions. Sighing, she took a seat and began her vigil. Several hours later, as Jean-Luc was being taken to his private room, Beverly stood by the operating table, her hands splayed on its metal surface, her head bowed and eyes closed as she struggled to control her rebellious stomach. In a soft voice she caught Alyssa’s attention. “Would you ask Doctor Selar to join me please?” The concerned woman had been watching her boss, noting how, as the surgery on the Captain progressed, Beverly seemed to become more and more sick. The nurse wondered how the Doctor had completed the job. “Doctor Crusher…what’s wrong? You look like death warmed up.” Keeping her eyes firmly shut, Beverly tried to steady her breathing enough to answer her nurse. “I’m fine Alyssa, really. Just get Selar for me will you?” Mollified by the fact that her boss was requesting another Doctor, Alyssa nodded and left the room. Within half a minute Selar entered and immediately scanned the red head. Beverly winced and slowly shook her head. “I’m all right, I just need a hypo.” Selar left the room then quickly returned, injecting Beverly and waiting with her until she regained control. Beverly smiled ruefully and sighed. “That was close! I couldn’t move or I would’ve thrown up.” Selar tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “Why did you let it get to this stage?” Beverly waved a hand. “I didn’t have time. I took the hypo with me to the planet and I had no trouble injecting myself privately, but I left it on the shuttle when we beamed over. Captain Picard was taken almost immediately into surgery and I was so focussed on him, I forgot about my treatment.” Selar nodded slowly. “I understand Doctor, but I must ask you to take better care of yourself. My scans show you are somewhat dehydrated and you have not eaten sufficiently. Also you are slightly hypertensive.” Beverly smiled, giving a small shrug. “I’ll get something to eat and drink once the Captain’s settled. How’s his son?” Selar clasped her hands in front of her. “Doing well. His injuries have been treated successfully and he is at the moment receiving regeneration therapy.” Beverly nodded. “Where is he?” Selar’s eyes sharpened. “In the main room. May I enquire why you ask?” Beverly’s smile grew. “No that’s fine; it’s just that I think it may be better for them to be together. Would you put Tobias in the Captain’s private room please?” Bowing her head, the Vulcan agreed. “Of course Doctor. Is there anything else?” Beverly shook her head. “No. Thank you Selar.” The women left the surgery suite together and Beverly went to Jean-Luc’s room. The Captain was lying in his bed, dressed in pyjama pants and nothing else. He had a blanket over him, but his chest and feet were exposed, the blue light of regeneration beams casting their soft glow in the room. In his left arm a tube was connected in the crook of his elbow and three bags of fluids dripped their contents into his veins. He had a dermoplast patch on the side of his head and his feet were encased in steriweb bandages. As Beverly perused his monitors, Deanna entered and came to stand beside her. “How is he?” Beverly gave her a quick smile then resumed her perusal. “At the moment he’s unconscious and in the process of healing, but he’s here Dee, safe if not yet sound.” There were a few moments of silence before Deanna gripped Beverly’s arm. “Will’s on his way down. He’s not very happy Beverly.” The Doctor stopped what she was doing and bowed her head. “I had no choice Dee.” Deanna sighed. “I understand how you feel Beverly, but you have to see this from Will’s point of view. Not only did he give you a direct order to stay aboard, but you allowed a subordinate officer to assist you in breaking that order.” Beverly lifted her hands. “I couldn’t have done it without Data, Dee! Will was monitoring me and there was a lockout on the shuttles. What was I supposed to do?” Deanna smiled grimly. “Obey your orders.” Beverly’s glare had no real malice in it. She huffed and rubbed her forehead. “Will you be there when he chews me out?” Deanna shrugged. “Do you want me to?” It was Beverly’s turn to shrug. “In all honesty I don’t really care Dee. He can cashier me if he wants…it doesn’t change anything…I’d do it again if I had to.” Deanna sighed wistfully. “You really love the Captain, don’t you.” Beverly smiled and looked down at the sleeping man. “With all my heart. He is my reason for being.” The two women stood in contemplative silence for a few moments before Alyssa came in. “Doctor Crusher, Commander Riker is waiting for you in your office.” Beverly smiled bravely and nodded. “Okay, thanks Alyssa.” She turned to her best friend and lifted her chin defiantly. “Into the valley of death?” Deanna shook her head and snorted. “You’re incorrigible. Come on.” Will allowed Beverly to take her place behind her desk and was mildly surprised to note she stood at attention. Knowing her mercurial nature…and legendary temper…he took this as a good sign and decided to be non-committal…at least at first. He waved her to her seat and sat himself, Deanna stood beside him. “How is Captain Picard?” Beverly adopted a professional approach. “Most of Captain Picard’s injuries have been successfully treated. He is recovering well.” Will crossed his legs and ran a hand through his beard. “And what were his injuries?” Before Beverly replied, she reached for a packet and put it on her desk. Will watched as she opened it and displayed the contents. “These crossbow bolts, eight in all, were removed from the Captain’s body during his surgery. They have damaged several organs and two joints but the injury one in particular caused is giving me some concern. The sciatic nerve of his left leg has been severed and I am in the process of cloning a new nerve. However the transplant may be problematic…I’ll know more when I come to do it. He suffered a serious skull fracture, and lost a lot of blood due to internal bleeding. Somehow his feet, his right foot especially, were badly lacerated and, due to several factors, he has a severe infection throughout his body. We have identified the pathogen and are treating it accordingly. My prognosis for Captain Picard is optimistic but he will be required to spend at least ten days here in Sick Bay.” Will nodded slowly, pursing his lips. “I see. When will he regain consciousness?” Beverly frowned. “I can wake him at any time, but I would prefer he had as much rest as possible. I would estimate he will wake naturally sometime this evening.” “And will I be able to speak with him then?” Beverly shrugged, the pretence of professional detachment wearing very thin. “I don’t see why not.” Will nodded again. “Good. Now Doctor Crusher I would like to discuss your recent behaviour, specifically your disobedience. What have you to say for yourself?” Beverly took a moment to rein in her rising anger and strove to remain calm. “First I would like to apologise to you, both personally and professionally, but at the time I felt I had little choice but to act as I did. The life of not only the man I love, but also my dearest friend was in danger and I had to do something to help him.” Will reached up and pinched his lower lip, all the while maintaining a steady gaze. “So you were willing to put the welfare of one man above that of the ship and her crew?” Beverly clenched her jaw. “In this instance…yes.” Will’s eyes hardened and he sat straighter. “In this instance? Why is this instance any different to any of the other dangerous situations the Captain has been in?” Beverly lifted her chin and swallowed to wet her dry mouth. “Because now the Captain and I are in a relationship…” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “And he’s the father of my unborn child.” Deanna gasped and came around the desk to grip Beverly’s shoulder. “You’re pregnant?” Beverly looked up with teary eyes. “Uh huh.” Will closed his eyes and swore softly under his breath. He looked up and raised his hands in defeat. “Blood hell I can’t do this. Consider yourself reprimanded Beverly…there will be a mention of this in your permanent record, but I’m not going to take this any further.” He stood, came around the desk and took Beverly’s hand, drawing her to her feet. He enfolded her in his embrace and kissed her cheek. “Congratulations.” Beverly sniffed and wiped at her tears, momentarily overcome. “Thank you.” Will nodded and caught Deanna’s eye. “I’m going back to the Bridge. Call me when I can speak to the Captain.” Beverly nodded but reached out and caught his hand. “Will…what about Data?” He grinned and shook his head. “Oh I think he’ll get away with it…once I’ve made him sweat a little.” Beverly smiled her relief. “Thank you dear friend.” Will left and Deanna gripped Beverly’s hands. “Okay woman…details…I want details!” Beverly’s laughter was heard by her staff, making them smile. Tobias had been awake for ten minutes and he had spent the time watching his father. When Beverly came in, she saw his eyes open and smiled, lifting a tube of cream. “I have something for your skin…something to replace the elastins your sunburn removed. Turn over and I’ll do your back first.” Dressed like Jean-Luc in only pyjama bottoms, the boy did as Beverly requested and lay silently as the Doctor gently rubbed the cream into his back and arms. Beverly noticed his reticence and bided her time. “Okay, turn over.” As she rubbed the healing balm into his skin, she watched him and noted how his eyes strayed to his father, but still he remained silent. Finishing her treatment, Beverly encouraged the lad to sit up while she went to the replicator, soon returning with a tray. She placed the meal on Tobias’s lap and sat on the bed. “Right. We have here vegetable soup, a bread roll and a glass of milk. Finish all that and I’ll give you some ice cream.” Offering no resistance, Tobias ate the meal, then polished off the promised treat. His silence was worrying Beverly but she was reluctant to press the traumatised boy. Instead she smiled and gestured to the sleeping Captain. “I told you I’d fix him up.” Tobias stared at his father and sighed, his voice small. “Will he really be all right?” Surprising Beverly by using Standard, the Doctor nodded. “Yes. It will take a while, but yes he’ll be all right.” “Why won’t he wake up? He’s been asleep for ages.” Beverly’s smile was warm. “I gave him a drug that makes him sleep. He’ll wake up later tonight.” The boy’s eyes travelled over his father and lingered at his feet. “Were you able to fix his feet? I tried to get all the pieces of shell out, but I couldn’t get the really deep ones.” Reaching up, Beverly gently ruffled the lad’s hair. “You did just fine Tobias. I got all the fragments out and cleaned the wounds, but your father has a bad infection and until we eradicate it, I can’t close the cuts. Those special bandages on his feet will keep them clean and help in the healing process.” Tobias nodded thoughtfully and pointed to Jean-Luc’s legs. “One of his legs didn’t work. Did you fix that?” That brought a frown. “The damage to that leg is quite serious and I’ve been forced to clone some new tissue to repair it. It will be a very difficult job to transplant the new bits, but I’m confident it’ll okay.” Tobias frowned deeply. “Does that mean he still won’t be able to walk?” Beverly nodded. “Uh huh.” The lad shook his head. “I don’t think Papa will like that.” With a snort, Beverly suppressed a giggle. “Oh I agree wholeheartedly. In fact, when he discovers he’s going to have to stay here in Sick Bay for a while he’s going to be really grumpy.” Beverly’s humour disappeared when she saw a look of worry on the boy. She gently took his hand and asked softly, “What is it Tobias?” He looked up into Beverly’s eyes, his lip quivering. “Will he be mad at me?” Beverly’s heart missed a beat. “Why would he be mad at you Tobias?” Tears filled the boy’s eyes. “Because he only went camping to get to know me. If I hadn’t been such a pain, maybe he wouldn’t have gone down to that rotten planet.” Beverly lifted her arms and gently enfolded the distressed boy into her arms. “Tobias listen to me. Your father was going down to the planet in any event. He wanted to explore the ruins…get all dirty and dusty while fossicking around with the archaeological teams. Yes he wanted to spend some time alone with you, but you’re not to blame for what happened.” She leaned back and gently lifted his chin. “Do you understand? You weren’t to blame.” Tobias wiped his eyes and nodded. Reverting to his native French he said, “Merci beaucoup Beverly.” Giving the boy a soft kiss on his forehead, Beverly stood and tucked the blankets around him. “Would you like me to get you a game console…or would you rather read…or sleep?” Tobias thought for a little while before asking, “How long until Papa wakes up?” “Oh…three or four hours.” Tobias smiled. “Okay, I’ll play games for a while then I might read. Can I have something more to eat?” Happy that his appetite was returning, Beverly nodded. “Yep. What would you like?” The boy sighed happily. “Umm, can I have a cheese sandwich and some chocolate chip biscuits? And maybe a chocolate milkshake?” Beverly had to rely on the translator for some of the order, but she grinned with pleasure. “Done! I’ll be back in a minute.” While he waited, Tobias looked over at his father. This time he was happy. “You’re going to be okay Papa.” Beverly’s prediction was correct and Jean-Luc awoke at twenty one seventeen. He lay quietly, his eyes closed as he assessed his condition. He had a mild headache, his feet were gently throbbing and he had deep discomfort in his back. Knowing any movement would trigger an alarm; he opened his eyes and slowly lifted his right hand, careful not to move his shoulder. The alarm softly trilled but before anybody answered it, a young voice greeted his ears. “Papa?” Jean-Luc turned his head to see his son sitting up and watching him intently. The Captain summoned a smile but when he went to speak, his voice failed him. With a frown he cleared his throat and tried again. “How are you Tobias?” Hearing his father’s deep rough voice made the boy grin. “I’m good Papa. Beverly let me have ice cream, chocolate chip biscuits and a chocolate milkshake.” That made Jean-Luc chuckle. “That’s unusual for Beverly. She always makes me eat nutritious things when I’m in Sick Bay.” Tobias lowered his head and sighed. “I had to eat vegetable soup first.” “Ah! That sounds more like it.” The voice from the door made father and son direct their attention to its owner. Beverly was leaning on the door jamb, her arms folded and a smile gracing her lovely face. To Jean-Luc, she’d rarely looked more beautiful. “The rules here are quite simple. Do as I say, then you can reap the rewards.” Jean-Luc glanced at Tobias and said with a grin, “Do you know what the word tyrant means?” While the boy nodded, Beverly went to Jean-Luc and scanned him, frowning over the results. She left him briefly and returned with a hypospray and a urinal bottle. “This…” She injected him in the neck, “Is for your pain. And this…” She offered the bottle, “Is for your rather full bladder.” Jean-Luc sighed and closed his eyes. “Thank you for the analgesic, but I can assure you I’m fully capable of making my way to the toilet.” He opened his eyes only to be greeted with a shaking head. “Uh uh.” The Captain frowned deeply. “Beverly…” He attempted to rise but Beverly’s hands gently pushed him back down. “Oh no you don’t. You stay right there.” Now becoming irritated, Jean-Luc adopted his command tone. “Doctor!” Beverly responded in kind. “Captain!” They glared at each other before Beverly relented and softened her approach. “Jean-Luc you can’t get out of bed. You’re still undergoing regen treatments, your feet won’t support you and your left leg is useless.” Defeated but not yet willing to concede, Jean-Luc continued to argue. “Then get me a wheel chair.” Exasperated, Beverly’s voice rose. “No! Look just accept the fact that your bed-bound for a while and get over it.” His rising anger now palpable, Jean-Luc’s softened voice was a sure sign of just how angry he was. “I will not lie in this bed and use that damned bottle!” Her eyes flashing, Beverly retaliated, “Then wet yourself!” This battle of wills was always going to be won by Beverly. With his bladder almost too full the seething man suddenly thrust out his hand to snatch it, only to give a cry of pain as his shoulder moved. Immediately concerned, their argument forgotten, Beverly grabbed his wrist and gently laid his arm back down. She then moved the blanket, opened his pyjama pants and attached the bottle. The blanket was then pulled up and she gently ran her fingers down his face. “There. Just relax and let it happen.” Still recovering from the spike of pain he’d experienced, Jean-Luc still blushed as he closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. It took several seconds, but the relief he felt when his urine started to flow was heartfelt. The sudden spasm of pain in his back made him tense though and Beverly’s gentle hand on his chest made him open his eyes. “It’s all right Jean-Luc. Your right kidney was badly injured. It’ll be sore for a while and every time you urinate it will hurt.” He gritted his teeth and waited in silence until he had finished. With a curt nod, Beverly retrieved the bottle and disposed of the contents. When she returned Jean-Luc was calmer. She administered another hypo and suppressed a grin when he asked, “Would you scratch my right cheek please? This damned beard is itchy.” Beverly obliged but both adults turned when they heard Tobias giggle. “Tu ressembles a un gros nounours.” Jean-Luc’s mouth gaped and his eyebrows rose. Beverly was intrigued by his reaction and asked, “What was that? I didn’t quite get it.” Jean-Luc huffed. “My son says I look like a hairy bear.” Beverly looked down at his bare hirsute chest and whiskery face and giggled. “Well he’s not that far wrong.” In outraged silence, Jean-Luc turned his attention to his lover. His face was stone-like, but his eyes twinkled with mirth. “Just whose side are you on?” Beverly placed her hand flat on his chest and leaned down to softly kiss him. In his ear she whispered, “Yours my love…always.” He grinned and sighed. “Thank you. Now if I promise not to move my shoulders, would you bring me a mirror and an iso razor please?” Beverly’s look was frankly disbelieving. “You think you can shave yourself without moving your shoulders?” Jean-Luc gave that a moment’s thought and nodded. “With your help…yes.” Tobias watched with great interest as, over the next fifteen minutes, the adults went about their task. When they were finished, Beverly looked down as Jean-Luc admired the results. “Are you sure you want to keep it?” The Captain ran his forefinger and thumb over his moustache and nodded. Turning his head, he faced his son. “Tobias, what do you think?” Instead of answering his father, Tobias said to Beverly, “Can I get out of bed?” Beverly nodded, a curious smile on her face. “Uh huh.” The boy slipped from his bed and padded the two metres to his father. He studied the moustache with a serious expression before his face split into a wide grin. “It’s cool Papa.” Jean-Luc returned the grin and winked at Beverly, obviously pleased. “It’s cool.” Tobias reached over and felt the bristly hair, his enthusiasm obvious. “It would be even better if it was dark instead of grey.” Jean-Luc’s eyes closed and he sighed. With his grin fading, he said softly, “I’m not going to dye my hair Tobias. I’m getting old…my hair, such as it is, is grey. Live with it.” Not having meant to upset his father and somewhat confused by his reaction, Tobias sought to rectify the situation. “That’s okay Papa…I still think it’s cool.” Beverly watched the exchange with amusement and interest. She had rarely heard her lover refer to his advancing age, the years between them never being an issue. She saw the disquiet in her lover’s eyes dissipate and he found a smile. Patting the mattress, Jean-Luc invited his son to sit on the bed with him. Once the boy has settled, Jean-Luc turned his attention back to Beverly. “How is Tobias?” Beverly’s smile was genuine. “He’s very well. All his injuries have been successfully treated and he will have his last regen therapy in the morning, after which he can be discharged.” Jean-Luc took his son’s hand. “I can detail someone to stay with you during the day. What would you like to do?” Tobias frowned and shrugged. “Would it be all right if I went back to school?” Jean-Luc looked at Beverly with his eyebrows raised. Beverly pursed her lips and nodded. “Yes, but not full-time for a while yet. I think a few hours a day for a while, until you’ve recovered your strength.” The lad looked at his father with a grin. “Okay that would be good. So when I’m in your quarters there will be someone with me. Does it have to be all the time?” Hearing the distaste in his voice, Jean-Luc smiled his understanding. “No not all the time. I take it you want some time alone?” The boy’s face became serious. “I’m not a baby Papa; I don’t need someone with me all the time.” The Captain considered this and nodded. “All right, that’s reasonable. How about I have someone look in on you every now and then? Would that be all right?” Knowing this compromise was as good as he was going to get, Tobias nodded. “Oui Papa, merci.” Jean-Luc smiled and patted the boy’s leg. “Good. Now Beverly what about me? Just how long will I be stuck here?” Before she replied, Beverly took a deep breath and prepared for the inevitable argument. “At least ten days for your initial treatment.” Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened. “Initial treatment? I take it there will be more?” Beverly nodded. “Yes. The damage to your sciatic nerve was irreparable, forcing me to clone an entire new nerve. That will take about three weeks requiring you to return for the transplant, and of course there will be physiotherapy to follow.” “I see. So I will be required to use what…crutches or a wheel chair?” Beverly frowned. “That depends on your shoulders. At the moment crutches would be out of the question, but I’m hopeful we can get them strong enough to bear the use of crutches in about two weeks. In the interim a wheel chair would suffice.” Jean-Luc nodded thoughtfully. “And my feet?” Beverly’s eyes travelled to his bandaged feet and she sighed. “You have a particularly virulent infection but we’re treating it and I expect you to be free of it in a few days. Once that occurs I can seal the lacerations and we can begin regen treatments. I’d say you’ll be up in about six days…maybe less.” Jean-Luc sighed expansively. “So I will be confined to bed for..?” “Four or five days at least. Until you’re completely pain free and your blood chemistry has returned to normal the best treatment is bed rest.” Pursing his lips, the Captain considered the news. Beverly was still waiting for his protests and wondered just what was going through his brilliant mind. He gestured to the intravenous drip with raised eyebrows. “You lost a lot of blood and were severely dehydrated. I want you to eat a decent meal and drink some fluids before I remove that, but if all goes well, it should be gone by morning.” Jean-Luc nodded and folded his hands on his chest. “Very well. Thank you.” Beverly frowned and put her hands on her hips. “What’s going on?” Jean-Luc looked up and frowned. “I beg your pardon?” Beverly scowled. “Out with it Captain…what’s going on?” Looking perplexed and a little annoyed, Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened. “I’m sure I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Beverly’s ire rose. “Don’t give me that! You’re up to something.” Before Jean-Luc could reply, Tobias placed his hand on his father’s and said, “She’s talking about why you’re not grumpy about having to stay.” The rising irritation in Jean-Luc’s eyes disappeared and he smiled. “What option do I have but to acquiesce? It’s not as if I can do anything about it…apart from healing as fast as I can.” The Doctor looked down incredulously, her mouth agape. “I don’t believe it! You must be sicker than I thought.” Jean-Luc smiled indulgently, his eyes dark and warm. “I have always had complete faith in you Beverly. My dislike of Sick Bay was never directed at you. I will stay without complaint as long as you are my Doctor.” Beverly’s smile was a little slow in appearing, she was still somewhat unconvinced, but she loved this man unreservedly and in the end decided to trust his word. She bent to him and kissed him tenderly. “I love you Jean-Luc Picard.” He smiled up at her and sighed happily. “And I you mon coeur.” Tobias’s wry comment made both adults laugh. “Oh please…enough already with the mushy stuff.” Beverly’s giggle made Jean-Luc close his eyes and smile with happiness. When he looked again at his lover, she folded her arms and grinned. “Will wants to speak with you.” The Captain nodded. “I suspected as much. Before you tell him I’m awake, would it be possible for you to find something for Tobias to do out in Sick Bay? I would appreciate some time alone with Will.” Nodding her understanding, Beverly turned to the youngster. “How would you like to learn how to calibrate the tricorders?” The lad shrugged. “I already know how to do that, Maman showed me ages ago.” Undaunted, the Doctor tried again. “Okay, but how about medical tricorders? Have you ever calibrated one of those?” That made the boy shake his head thoughtfully. “No…I don’t think I have.” With Beverly’s assistance, the boy left Jean-Luc’s bed and allowed the Doctor to usher him from the room. As they left Jean-Luc heard his lover say, “We’ll use my head nurse Alyssa as a base model.” A few minutes later Beverly returned. “Will’s on his way. After he goes I want to treat your skin…the sunburn you suffered was quite severe and I want to replace the elastins that were destroyed.” Jean-Luc nodded silently then gestured for Beverly to move closer. Once she was at his side, he gently took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. “It was you wasn’t it.” Feigning confusion but knowing exactly what he meant, Beverly raised her eyebrows and shook her head. “What was me?” Jean-Luc sighed and frowned. “You know precisely what I’m talking about Beverly. It was you who rescued us.” With a flap of her hand, Beverly snorted. “Oh that…yeah it was me. When I hadn’t heard from you for a while I got worried and eventually decided to come and see what was going on.” Jean-Luc smiled tenderly. “Thank God you did…we were in dire straits.” Beverly shrugged and gave a flippant grin. “All part of the service my love.” The Captain shook his head. “Oh no mon coeur it was much, much more than that. You not only saved my life…again…but that of my son and for that I will be eternally grateful. Thank you mon amour. J’taime.” Beverly leaned down and kissed her lover. The kiss was gentle and tender but as Jean-Luc’s feathering tongue slipped into her mouth it started to become passionate. Feeling arousal escalating Beverly tapered the kiss and straightened, panting slightly as her smoky eyes devoured her lover. Jean-Luc’s eyes held the same intensity and the atmosphere was charged with sexual tension. Knowing if she didn’t break the spell she would fall into his heated gaze, Beverly closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and concentrated on calming her racing heart. “Tobias is calling you Papa?” Jean-Luc also took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He then swallowed and regained control of himself. He summoned a smile. “Yes.” Beverly returned the smile and inclined her head. “You must be pleased.” “Indeed. It’s a hell of a lot better than monsieur Picard.” Nodding her agreement, the Doctor asked, “Whose idea was it?” Jean-Luc’s face fell, making Beverly concerned. “Tobias’s.” “Why does that make you sad?” The Captain sighed, turning his head and staring at his son’s empty bed. “Because when he first said it he thought I was dead.” Beverly gasped and took his hand, gently squeezing it. “Oh my love…I’m so sorry. You two have been through the mill haven’t you.” As Jean-Luc was about to answer there was a voice from the doorway. “Anybody home?” Both Beverly and Jean-Luc schooled their features and suppressed their swirling emotions. When the Doctor turned to the visitor her face betrayed none of her turbulent feelings. “Will…come on in.” The big man entered and Beverly stood back from the bed, allowing the First Officer to stand beside his CO. “Welcome back Captain, it’s good to see you Sir.” Jean-Luc smiled up at his Exec, thinking, not for the first time, just how tall the man was. “Thank you Number One, it’s good to be back.” Beverly gently gripped Will’s arm and said, “I’ll leave you two alone. Come and see me before you leave Sick Bay, Will.” The Commander nodded with a grin. “No worries Beverly.” Once alone with the Captain, Will dragged a chair over and, having gained permission, turned the chair around and sat, folding his arms along the chair’s back. Jean-Luc knitted his hands on his chest and slipped into his Captain’s persona. “Report.” Over the next five minutes Will related the events that had occurred since the Captain had left the ship, although he deftly left out the part about Beverly and Data’s antics. When he had finished Jean-Luc told Will of his own experiences and they then compared notes. Jean-Luc sighed with frustration. “It is obvious we’re dealing with a bigger mystery than we first thought Will. Those aliens have made it patently clear they want no contact with us and by their actions they have also demonstrated their displeasure with our presence. How close is LaForge to breaking through the interference?” Will pursed his lips and ran his fingers through his beard. “Closest estimate is another six hours or so. We have partial sensor readings as you know but the type and bandwidth of the cloak defeats us.” Jean-Luc nodded pensively. “Have you tried hailing them?” Will shook his head, somewhat surprised at the suggestion. “No Sir.” “Well give it a try. I suspect you’ll have no success, but we must explore every avenue. I would dearly like to assure those aliens we mean no harm and I would also like to apologise for disturbing that which is obviously very important to them.” Will scowled. “So much so that they attacked without warning or provocation.” Jean-Luc’s expression changed to one of gentle admonishment. “Without warning yes, but perhaps not without provocation Will. We were in essence invading their planet Number One. Think about it…we arrive unannounced and uninvited and start interfering with things that are none of our business. We set up equipment; disturbed ancient ruins…who knows what sacrilegious things we may have done just by setting foot in the place.” He took a deep breath. “No Will, the provocation was there, perhaps they simply lacked the means to let us know what we were doing was wrong.” The big man shrugged. “Well I don’t think I could be so charitable if I was the one with eight crossbow bolts in my body, Sir.” Jean-Luc smiled then moved on. “Tell me, when did Beverly get permission to come looking for us? She told me she felt something was wrong, did she pester you for very long?” Will immediately flushed and tried to change the subject. With a flap of his hand, he gave a rueful grin. “Oh you know Beverly Captain. How did you and Tobias survive? It must have been very difficult with your injuries.” Having served several years with his First Officer and well trained in human dynamics and behaviour, Jean-Luc knew without a shadow of a doubt that Will was hiding something and judging by the fact that his reaction had occurred following a seemingly innocuous question about Beverly, the Captain guessed there was more going on than he knew. He fixed the younger man with an uncompromising look and said in a deceptively soft voice, “What did she do?” Will’s stomach clenched as he realised his Captain had seen straight through him. Trying to maintain an innocent look, Will struggled to keep his voice even. “What did who do Sir?” With darkening eyes, Jean-Luc’s soft voice became iron hard. “You know exactly who Commander. Out with it…what did she do?” Swallowing to wet his suddenly dry mouth, Will briefly closed his eyes and said a silent plea for forgiveness. “Ah…well…you have to remember Sir…she was very worried about you…really she was beside herself, frantic even and sometimes when people…people who are in love…well they sometimes do things that are not exactly…that is they, well you know…Captain.” Jean-Luc clenched his jaw and barked, “What the hell are you trying to say? What did she do?!” Knowing he had reached the limit of his Captain’s patience, Will took a large breath and told, as quickly as he could, what had transpired. He left nothing out and when he finished he lowered his eyes and sighed silently. Jean-Luc was also silent…not a good sign. When he spoke his voice was still soft and filled with suppressed anger. “What did you do about it?” Meeting his Captain’s eyes, the Commander steeled himself against the anger and disappointment in the older man’s expression. “I reprimanded both of them and placed a note of their actions in their permanent records.” Jean-Luc’s look of incredulity did nothing to ease Will’s feeling of impending doom. “That’s all? For direct disobedience, leaving the ship without permission, stealing a shuttle and involving another officer…one of lesser rank…and allowing that officer to tamper with the ship’s computer to assist in her activities, you reprimanded her?” Will could only nod mutely, he was unsure if his Captain was aware of his lover’s pregnancy and until he knew otherwise he wasn’t about to offer it in Beverly’s defence. There was a moment’s silence before Jean-Luc continued. “And Data. He knowingly aided and abetted a senior officer in all her crimes, in fact I’d wager she wouldn’t have succeeded without his assistance and his punishment was a reprimand? What the hell were you thinking Commander? Their actions were of a very serious nature. At the very least they both should have been demoted and faced a board of inquiry! Did you inform Command?” Will shook his head, feeling he may lose his dinner very soon. “No Captain.” “Why the hell not?” When Will looked beseechingly at Jean-Luc the Captain could see the yearning for understanding in the man’s eyes. “Captain, Beverly only did what I’d been wishing I could do. You were missing and as more and more evidence came in that showed you had been injured everyone aboard was itching to get down to the planet to find you. But then the archaeological team was attacked and I had to stop all away teams from going down. Can you imagine what that must have been like for Beverly, Sir? I knew what she was going through Captain…that’s why I gave her the order to stay aboard, but Sir…if she hadn’t done what she did, you and your son may well have died. Ultimately I couldn’t find it in me to punish her for doing something I should have done myself.” Jean-Luc maintained his hard stare before he grunted. “And Data?” Will shrugged. “He knew she’d try something and figured she would fail without his help. I asked him to explain to me how he could have shown such blatant disregard for her orders and he told me about how he valued his friends aboard the ship, especially you Sir. How could I punish him for doing something so…Human?” When Jean-Luc spoke his voice showed his dismay. “But Will, what about discipline? What about the chain of command?” The big man shrugged, his sigh one of quiet defiance. “Captain I know you’re disappointed in me, in all of us, but they saved your life Sir…and that of your son. If you want to punish someone, punish me Sir because I’d do it again in a heartbeat Captain, in fact if I had it my way I’d give them both a medal.” Jean-Luc’s eyes hardened again and he said quietly, “I see. Well this is far from over Commander I assure you. For now I will do nothing, you are dismissed, but we will be discussing this again in the near future.” The First Officer stood and bowed his head. “I understand Captain, thank you Sir.” He left and went to find Beverly. The Doctor was with Tobias in the main body of the facility when Will found them. One look at his face told Beverly something was wrong. Having made sure the boy was occupied, Beverly gestured for Will to follow her to her office and once inside folded her arms and took the direct approach. “What’s up?” Will took a deep breath, his worry clearly displayed. “He knows.” Beverly, knowing instantly to what Will was referring to, closed her eyes and bowed her head, one hand rising to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Oh shit. How did he take it?” Will shrugged, his anger and hurt swirling in his eyes. “How do you think he took it? He’s furious…disappointed…dismayed, you name it…and he can’t understand why I didn’t punish you and Data like I should have.” Beverly sat slowly in her chair and lowered her head into her hands. “What is he going to do?” Will grabbed the chair in front of him and leaned down, gripping the back. “For now nothing, but he told me we’ll be discussing it further pretty soon.” Beverly looked out her office window at the Captain’s room and sighed. “Look Will I’ll tell him it was all my fault, that I encouraged Data and you only tried to keep things going while we unravelled the mystery down on the planet. I…” Will held up his hand, his eyes flinty. “Oh no you don’t! I was in command Beverly and I know full well what I was supposed to do when I found out what you two had done. I am responsible for this, not you.” The Doctor shook her head. “No Will it was me! If I hadn’t…” Straightening, Will displayed a hardness rarely seen on his usually amiable face. “Uh uh I won’t let you martyr yourself Beverly. As the senior officer on board it was my duty to see that you and Data were properly punished for what you did. Failure to do so is dereliction of duty and I’m fully prepared to accept whatever consequences there are for my actions.” Beverly looked up at her friend, her face registering her dismay. “But Will…this is all my fault.” The smile that emerged surprised the Doctor. Considering the gravity of the situation the last thing Beverly expected to see was a smile. “I’ll take my lumps Beverly. You however will have a hell of a time explaining yourself to the Captain. I really wouldn’t want to be in your shoes.” The light in Beverly’s eyes dimmed and she sighed. “Christ. I’m for the high jump aren’t I.” There was a moment’s silence while both people contemplated their fate. Will sighed and rubbed his forehead. “There’s something else Beverly. He asked me if I’d contacted Command.” Beverly lifted her head, her eyes widening. “What? You can’t be serious…he wouldn’t…would he?” Will shrugged. “He may have to Beverly. What happened was a serious breach of discipline by two senior officers. I don’t see how he can avoid it…let’s face it…I should have done it as soon as I knew what had happened.” Beverly closed her eyes and softly groaned. “Oh shit…I’ve really done it this time. He’ll never forgive me for this.” Will sighed and said softly, “Beverly…does he know about..?” He pointed to her stomach and the Doctor grimaced, shaking her head. “Nup…I haven’t had the opportunity to tell him yet.” Will nodded his understanding. “Okay but maybe you should tell him now…after all it is a mitigating factor, one that involves him, albeit remotely.” Beverly scowled and shook her head. “No I’m not going to use my pregnancy to blackmail him into ignoring his duty. I will wear the consequences of what I’ve done…I only hope I can repair his disappointment in me.” Will grunted. “You and me both. Well I’m going to my quarters. See you tomorrow.” Beverly looked up and smiled wanly. “Okay see you Will…and thanks.” Beverly left her office and, having made sure Tobias was still engrossed, entered the Captain’s room, her stomach shrivelled and her heart racing. Jean-Luc was lying very still, staring up at the ceiling, his expression closed. Beverly moved to his side and summoned her voice. “I’m sorry Jean-Luc…sorry I’ve disappointed you and sorry I involved Data, but I have to tell you I’m not sorry for rescuing you. Given the same circumstances…I’d do it again.” Refusing to look at his lover, Jean-Luc’s voice was hard and edged with anger. “Then you are saying you are willing to throw away your career.” Keeping her own voice steady, Beverly replied, “Where it comes to you my career will always take second place.” Still with his gaze fixed on the ceiling, Jean-Luc’s eyes glittered dangerously. “Then you should have resigned your commission before acting in such a foolhardy manner.” Beverly sighed. “Perhaps but at the time all I wanted to do was find you and Tobias. I didn’t really stop to consider the ramifications of my actions.” Jean-Luc’s reply was sardonic. “Obviously or you would’ve realised by doing what you did, you dragged Will into it as well as Data.” For the first time he turned his head and stared coldly at the red head. “What were you thinking Beverly?” Bowing her head, Beverly sighed and shrugged. “I just wanted to find you.” There was a moment’s silence before Jean-Luc spoke. “That will be all Doctor.” Gently biting her lip, Beverly left without protest and sought out her head nurse. “Alyssa will you take Tobias to the Captain’s room and get him settled for the night? Then will you give the Captain five cc’s of Amiltran, rub in some flexiderm to the burned areas of skin, check his drip and get him to drink at least five hundred mils of water? I’m going off duty.” Somewhat surprised by her instructions, Alyssa nodded. “All right Doctor…but is everything okay?” Beverly gave a reassuring smile and nodded. “Yes, I’m just a little tired.” She turned and took a few steps before halting and turning back. “And don’t put up with any of his nonsense. He’s a patient here and will do as he’s told.” Alyssa frowned a little uncertainly. Beverly saw this and smiled. “If he causes you any trouble, call me.” The head nurse grinned in relief and nodded. “Thank you Doctor, good night.” As soon as she turned to leave, Beverly’s smile faded away. “Hell, I’m in deep shit now.” It was late in the ship’s night and Tobias had had a bad dream. He gasped awake, his heart pounding and his eyes wide in the darkness. Jean-Luc’s gentle voice was a refuge from the terror. “Tobias? Are you all right? Do you want me to call someone?” The lad swallowed and shook his head. “No Papa…I just had an awful dream.” The Captain commiserated. “Oh that’s bad luck. Would you like to talk about it?” There were several seconds of silence before Tobias’s trembling voice penetrated the darkness. “Can we have some light?” “Of course. Lights twenty percent.” Jean-Luc looked across at his son to see him wiping his eyes. Wishing he could physically comfort the boy, Jean-Luc instead decided to confess something. “I get nightmares too. Really bad ones.” Tobias turned his head and gaped at his father. “You do? What about?” Jean-Luc sighed. “Oh things…you know, bad things that have happened to me. Sometimes it gets so bad I have to talk to Counsellor Troi about it.” Tobias sat up and slipped from his bed, padding across the room and climbing up beside his father. Once he was settled he asked, “Does it help?” Jean-Luc frowned. “Talking to the Counsellor? Yes it does but that’s not something I do very easily. I tend to want to try and see myself through my difficulties alone. It has taken me a long time to learn to accept the help of others.” Tobias nodded thoughtfully. “Maman was like that. She used to say that you have to help yourself all the time.” Jean-Luc smiled wistfully. “Yes, she was very independent. It was one of the many things I admired about her.” Tobias grinned at the man then grew thoughtful. “Papa you have two first names.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, my given name is what’s called a hyphenated name…two names joined to make one.” Tobias nodded. “Can you have two last names?” “Yes you can.” The boy scratched his ear. “How would that happen?” Jean-Luc pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. “It’s a fairly simple procedure. A request is made to the central registry office and once they acknowledge the change it becomes official.” Tobias fiddled with the edge of Jean-Luc’s blanket. “That’s what grown ups do. What about kids?” “Well I suppose the application would be made on behalf of the child by a parent or legal guardian. Why do you ask?” Tobias looked at his father and shrugged. “I’ve been wondering if you’d mind if I had your last name as well as Maman’s.” Jean-Luc smiled, his eyes warm with pleasure and pride. “Of course I wouldn’t mind Tobias; in fact I would be highly delighted.” The lad’s face became serious. “Yeah well I’m still thinking about it. When I’m sure I’ll let you know.” Jean-Luc gently squeezed his son’s thigh. “That’s quite all right, you take all the time you need. Now my boy…it’s very late and you should be asleep.” Tobias looked over at his bed and shuddered. His eyes found his father’s and he asked in a small voice, “Papa…can I sleep with you?” The Captain tenderly smiled his understanding. “Yes of course. Here, I’ll move over a bit…these Sick Bay beds aren’t all that big.” Tobias snuggled alongside his father and rested an arm over his broad chest. There was a protracted silence before Tobias said sleepily, “Bon nuit Papa.” Ignoring the pain it caused, Jean-Luc lifted an arm and wrapped it around the boy. “Good night Tobias, sweet dreams.” Having listened to the report from the night watch duty officer, Will nodded his acknowledgement and assumed command. Noting that the alpha shift were at their stations, he lifted his chin and said quietly, “Tactical, hail the planet.” The Ensign at the Tactical station frowned. “Sir?” Will turned and repeated his order. “Hail the planet Ensign.” “Yes Sir.” There were several seconds of silence before the Ensign reported, “No reply Commander.” Will was about to sit, his face one of resignation, when the Ensign’s incredulous voice interrupted his thoughts. “Wait Sir…someone…or something’s responding.” Will tensed and shook his head. “How did you know Captain?” The Ensign grimaced, shaking her head in consternation. “We can’t decipher the message Commander; it’s in an unknown language.” Will lifted his head and slightly raised his voice. “Bridge to Engineering.” Geordi answered. “Engineering here.” “Is Data there Geordi?” “Yes Commander, he’s helping me with the sensors.” “How are you doing?” “Good Sir. I’d say we’ll have full scanning capabilities within the hour.” Will grinned. “Well done Geordi. I’m going to send down a message we’ve just received from the planet. I want Data to have a look at it and report as soon as possible.” “Understood Commander, LaForge out.” The big First Officer took his seat and pensively scratched his beard. “Well things are certainly getting interesting.” Beverly stood in the doorway of the Captain’s room, a tender, wistful smile gracing her lovely face. Jean-Luc and Tobias were still asleep; the boy snuggled into his father’s embrace. Moving very quietly, Beverly went to her lover’s left side and gently eased his arm to one side. As she was sliding the cannula from his vein his eyes opened and he stared up at the Doctor, his expression unreadable. Beverly smiled down at him and pressed a small gauze pad over the small wound to stem any bleeding. In a hushed whisper, careful not to wake Tobias, she asked, “How do you feel this morning?” His curt reply dismayed her. “I’m fine Doctor.” The rumbling of his deep voice woke Tobias and he stretched, blinking owlishly. Beverly grinned at the boy and ruffled his untidy hair. “Good morning Tobias. Hungry?” The lad nodded as he sat up, knuckling his eyes. “Okay, what would you like for breakfast?” The yawn that consumed the boy made Jean-Luc yawn as well. Beverly snickered and shook her head. “Must be genetic.” Tobias grinned but Jean-Luc scowled. Beverly ignored his sour mood and while she waited to hear from Tobias, fetched a tissue sealer and healed the little wound left from the drip. Tobias rubbed his fingers over his lower lip just like his father and Beverly marvelled at their similarity, but kept her interest to herself. “Can I have wheaties with honey and milk, croissants with jam and orange juice?” Beverly nodded enthusiastically. “Yep. You like wheaties? So does my son.” She then directed her attention to the Captain. “And what about you Jean-Luc? What would you like?” His cold stare made her stomach clench. “Nothing, I’m not hungry.” Taking a calming breath, Beverly strove to keep her rising anger in check. “Now you know that won’t do. You must eat something Jean-Luc or I’ll have to put the drip back in.” He sneered and shook his head. “I said I’m not hungry!” Tobias watched the exchange with growing apprehension. Something was definitely wrong, but what it was eluded him. As the tension grew in the room he took his father’s hand. “Come on Papa, I want you to get better. We can share a croissant.” Jean-Luc looked into his son’s eyes and saw his worry. The anger left his face and he sighed. “Very well.” He kept his attention on his son, refusing to look at Beverly. “Coffee and croissants Doctor.” Beverly gave a curt nod but smiled her gratitude at Tobias. “Good. Now before you both eat, I want you bathed and Tobias you can get dressed. The lad hopped off the bed and stretched. “That’s okay; I have to go to the bathroom anyway.” Tobias wandered into the bathroom and Beverly sighed. “Do you want me to wash and shave you or would you prefer one of my staff?” Jean-Luc stared at the ceiling. “I can do it myself.” Beverly scowled. “Like hell you can. Stop being so bloody obstinate Jean-Luc and accept help. I know you have to use a bottle, do you want it now?” His curt nod angered the Doctor but she maintained her control and assisted her lover with his bodily functions. Tobias emerged from the bathroom looking somewhat damp and dressed. Beverly smiled at him and pointed to the door. “How about you take your computer game and wait in my office while I wash your Dad.” The boy grinned. “Okay.” In the half an hour it took to wash, shave and dress Jean-Luc he remained steadfastly silent. Beverly went about her tasks with a grim attitude, anger and dismay warring for dominance. When he was once again sitting up in his bed in clean pyjama pants, Beverly called Tobias back in. It only took a few minutes to replicate breakfast and she left the two males to enjoy the meal together. She returned thirty minutes later to see Tobias showing his father his latest computer game. “Well Tobias, would you like to go to school today?” The boy looked up and nodded, a broad smile gracing his young face. “Yes please.” “Okay, come on I’ll take you there.” With Beverly’s French improving all the time, the pair chatted amicably as they negotiated the way to the school. Marta Rodriguez was delighted to see her pupil, placing her hands on his shoulders and ushering him into the room. “Class, look who’s back.” While the students gathered around the boy, Beverly beckoned the younger woman into the anteroom. Marta inclined her head and asked, “How is he Doctor?” Beverly watched with amusement as Tobias, switching to Standard, answered questions from his fellow pupils. “He’s recovering well Marta, but he has been through a significant trauma and, added to his original difficulties I would be hesitant to ask too much of him.” Marta nodded her understanding. “Yes I can see how it may affect him, although he appears to be calmer…more communicative.” Beverly nodded. “Uh huh. While the camping trip was a disaster he still managed to form a strong bond with Captain Picard. He still has a long way to go in his psychological recovery, but he has taken some important steps in that direction. I’m hopeful he will continue.” Marta glanced at the boy then returned her attention to her superior. “It’s good that he’s getting on well with his father, but I must admit to being curious. How is your relationship with the boy?” Beverly folded her arms and tilted her head. “Right now, not too bad. I think he’s pleased with me for first rescuing then saving his father…what the future holds is anybody’s guess.” Marta moved a little closer to the door and listened intently. Turning back to the Doctor, she raised her eyebrows. “He’s using Standard.” Beverly nodded. “Yes. He’s done it a couple of times with me too.” The pretty woman smiled with delight. “That will help tremendously. His insistence in using French only served to further isolate him, not only from us but more importantly, his peers.” Beverly nodded. “Yes but it’s not hard to understand his need to maintain his connection to his mother. In many ways it was helpful that his father is French. It would’ve been so much harder to reach him if the Captain was unable to freely communicate with him. I think Tobias took great comfort in hearing his native language from his father.” Marta nodded, her expressive dark eyes showing her understanding. “I take it he will only be here on reduced hours?” The Doctor nodded. “Yes. Mornings for now and I’ll reassess it in a week. A lighter work load would be appreciated too.” “Of course Doctor. Do you think it would be beneficial if I asked him to write an essay about the trip? Or is it too soon?” Beverly thought about that and sighed. “Let me discuss it with Counsellor Troi and I’ll let you know.” Marta bowed her head and smiled. “As you wish Doctor. Well I should be getting back to the students. Will you be here at noon?” Beverly frowned. “If not me then someone else.” “Very well Doctor Crusher. Thank you for bringing him down.” Beverly stayed a few moments longer then left. “If only your father was as easy to deal with.” Will stood outside the Captain’s room, feeling apprehensive. He gave his tunic a tug, swallowed and took a large breath before gently knocking and entering. Jean-Luc was reading and looked up, his eyes gimlet-like. “Good morning Captain, how are you Sir?” His voice soft, Jean-Luc replied, “I am well Commander. Have you anything to report?” Will stood by his CO’s bed and nodded. “Yes Sir. We followed your suggestion and hailed the planet. We got an answer Captain. We can’t decipher it yet…I’ve got Data working on it, but as soon as we have a translation we’ll take it from there. What do you suggest we say Sir?” Jean-Luc frowned. “I think we should apologise for our actions first, then ask permission to return to study the ruins. If that fails, ask if we can have our equipment back and assure them we will leave them alone.” Will nodded. “Aye Sir. There is a good chance we’ll have full sensor capabilities within the hour. I would like to know just what, or who we’re talking to when the time comes.” Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “Agreed Commander. Is there anything else?” Stifling his dismay at the Captain’s continuing cold manner, the First Officer shook his head. “No Captain.” “Very well, keep me informed. Dismissed.” As Will left the room he spotted Beverly who had just returned from the school. The Commander caught her eye and pointed to her office. She gave a nod and followed him inside. Will folded his arms and sighed. “Bloody hell, he’s still as mad as hell.” Beverly snorted. “Tell me about it! The only person he’s been civil to is his son. This whole situation is driving me nuts Will. What the hell can we do?” Will shook his head and shrugged. “I’ve no idea. Until he decides to talk to me about it, I’m not going to bring it up. We should just let him stew until he wants to talk about it.” Beverly raised her hands in exasperation. “Oh yeah that’s good…he’ll be in that bloody room for days yet Will, and I’m the only one he’s going to allow to tend to him. How the hell am I going to keep things…civil…with his bloody attitude?” The big man stepped up to Beverly and gripped her shoulders. “I don’t know, but it’s important you do. Look Beverly, we’re the ones at fault here. You did what you did and I compounded it by letting you off the hook. He’s only doing what he sees as his duty. You can’t fault him for that. And we must also remember how we’ve disappointed him. This is hard Bev, hard for all of us, and until he decides what to do, we just have to wear it.” Beverly took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds before letting it out in a rush. She briefly closed her eyes and shook her head. “You’re right of course, but sometimes I just want to shake him Will.” Will grinned and ran a hand over his face. “You know, sometimes he makes me feel like I’m a kid who’s been called to the principal’s office and the worst part is you can guarantee I’m the one at fault.” The big man sighed. “He’s more like a father to me than my own Dad.” Beverly snorted. “Yeah well…my relationship with him isn’t exactly one of parent and child.” Will chuckled. “Ah…no, I suppose not.” The Doctor sighed. “And I have to find a way to repair that relationship. After all he’s going to be a father…again.” The two officers stood staring into each other’s eyes until Will suddenly held out his arms. Beverly stepped into his embrace gratefully and they spent a moment giving each other comfort and support. When they pulled back, they were smiling. “I’ll be on the Bridge. Call me if you need me.” Beverly grinned and nodded. “Will do…and thanks Will.” “No problem.” Jean-Luc couldn’t concentrate on his book. He sighed and let it drop to his lap as he closed his eyes and tried to calm his rising anger. Every time he thought about what had happened he became angry, angry at Beverly and Data and angry at Will, but he was also angry with himself. Having learned of what had transpired, he should’ve convened an inquiry and contacted Command immediately, that he had done neither rankled him more than he cared to admit and just why he was being so reticent escaped him. He sighed expansively and lifted his head. “Picard to Data.” “Data here Sir.” “Would you report to me in Sick Bay Mr.Data?” “If I may Captain, I am at present involved in two investigations of some importance. May I finish them first Captain?” Jean-Luc sighed. “Yes Mr.Data, at your convenience.” “Thank you Captain. Data out.” Jean-Luc folded his hands on his lap, closed his eyes and attempted to meditate. At her own request it was Deanna who picked up Tobias from school. They walked back to Jean-Luc’s quarters in companionable silence, Deanna pleased with the happier emotions emanating from the boy. Once inside Tobias surprised Deanna by speaking in Standard. “Would you like something Counsellor? A drink maybe?” The Counsellor tilted her head. “Only if you have one too.” “Okay.” The lad went to the replicator and made Deanna smile with his order. “One hot chocolate with marshmallows and one Earl Grey tea with milk and double sweetener.” She waited until they were seated on the sofa before she asked, “You like Earl Grey?” Tobias shrugged. “I don’t know. Papa drinks it all the time…I thought I’d give it a go. I like ordinary tea.” Deanna watched in amused silence while Tobias took a sip of his tea. He grimaced and put it down. “I don’t know how he can drink that.” The Counsellor chuckled. “Well he has it black and without sugar. Maybe that’s it?” Tobias shrugged and took another sip. This time he raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Maybe it will grow on me.” Deanna laughed and patted his knee. “I think you’re more like your father than you know.” She then adopted a more serious visage. “Do you want to talk about what happed on the planet?” The boy sighed and frowned, his silence worrying the Counsellor. Eventually he looked at her, his dark hazel eyes intense. “Papa talks to you about things, doesn’t he.” Not knowing quite where this was going, Deanna nodded speculatively. “Yes.” “He told me that he finds it hard to ask for help, but that sometimes he gets really bad nightmares and he talks to you about them.” Saying a silent thank you to her Captain, Deanna nodded again. “Yes, that’s true.” Tobias was silent again for a few moments before he said in a small voice, “I had a nightmare last night. A real bad one.” “What was it about?” The boy closed his eyes and sighed. “We were back on the planet…in a cave. When we first went in there, there were birds that flew out in the dark, but after the birds we heard something growling, something really big. There was this huge animal…it had teeth and claws and it attacked us. I couldn’t see it but I fired the phaser at the noise it made. I killed it and I was so scared I wet my pants. In the nightmare the phaser doesn’t work and the animal gets me. I try to fight it because Papa can’t help me, but I can’t do anything. I woke up just as the beast was going to kill me.” Deanna gently took the boy’s hand. “That was a very frightening dream Tobias. It’s understandable you should have a dream like that considering what you went through.” The lad looked up, his eyes deeply troubled. “Will it happen again?” Deanna smiled sympathetically. “I can’t say it won’t happen again Tobias, but if we talk about it and whatever else happened on the planet, I’m hopeful it will get better.” Tobias nodded thoughtfully and sighed. “What do you want to know? Where do I start?” With a warm smile, Deanna kept hold of his hand. “At the beginning Tobias, at the beginning.” Forty-five minutes later Tobias was sobbing in Deanna’s arms. The Counsellor gently rubbed his back as he slowly regained control of himself, his sobs subsiding into hiccupping gulps. He took a shaking breath and slowly pulled back, wiping his eyes. Deanna rose, collected a tissue then rejoined the boy on the sofa. He smiled his thanks and blew his nose. When he spoke, his voice was very subdued. “You must think I’m a real baby.” Deanna smiled reassuringly. “Not at all Tobias. After what you’ve been through, I think you’re entitled to a few tears.” The boy took a deep breath and shook his head. “So much happened Deanna, but the worst was when I thought Papa was dead. It was then I realised what an idiot I’d been. I was such a pain…to so many people…it’s a wonder I didn’t get my nose broken at school, I treated Graeme really badly.” Deanna sighed and squeezed the lad’s hand. “Tobias people are generally very forgiving. We all knew you’d been through a terrible time with your mother, nobody was going to upset you further by complaining about your behaviour.” Tobias shrugged. “Well they should have! The way I treated Papa…and Beverly…I’m really sorry about that.” Deanna smiled. “Have you told either of them?” The boy shrugged again. “I think Papa knows but Beverly? No I haven’t told her.” “Well maybe you should.” Tobias nodded thoughtfully then frowned. “Deanna, why is Papa mad at Beverly?” Not wishing to explain the situation, Deanna hedged. “Oh I don’t think he’s really mad with her…maybe a bit irritated perhaps but I’m sure they’ll work it out.” Somewhat unconvinced, Tobias sat up and stretched. “Can I go and see Papa now?” The Counsellor frowned. “Tobias you need to have some lunch then I want you to rest. Tell you what, how about I come by at fifteen hundred and we can go to Sick Bay together? You can see your father and I’ll see Beverly.” The boy frowned but eventually shrugged. “All right. After lunch I’ll do my homework then I’ll read or something.” Deanna grinned. “Excellent. Now, what do you want for lunch?” Tobias thought for a few moments before grinning. “Two poached eggs on toast and a cup of ordinary tea.” Deanna frowned. “A glass of milk would be better.” The lad grinned cheekily. “Maybe, but a cup of tea tastes nicer.” Deanna sighed in capitulation. “Very well, but you’re not to tell your father.” “Cool!” Data listened again to the recording and frowned. Accessing the databanks, he cross referenced several entries before he found what he was looking for, although it still didn’t unlock the mystery. Tapping his combadge he called, “Data to Stevin.” “Stevin here Commander, go ahead.” “Commander Stevin what is your status?” “I am on medical leave Commander.” Data frowned, tilting his head. “I see. I am investigating something and I require your expertise. Would you be willing to come to Engineering to help me?” “Of course Sir, I’ll be there shortly.” “Thank you Commander, Data out.” Geordi looked up from his console and smiled. “Calling in the troops Data?” The android shrugged. “I am endeavouring to utilise the resources available Geordi.” The dark engineer straightened and went to his friend’s side. “Is it that difficult?” “Yes it is.” Geordi gripped Data’s shoulder, his hand warm. “Well at least I can tell Commander Riker he has full scanning capabilities.” Data nodded. “Indeed, he should be very happy.” The engineer shrugged. “From what I hear it’s going to take more than that to make that man happy my friend.” Confused, Data frowned. “I do not understand Geordi.” LaForge sighed. “Data don’t you ever listen to scuttlebutt?” The android shook his head. “No one ever tells me any Geordi.” “Oh. Well in that case I’ll fill you in on the latest; actually, considering it involves you I might be doing you a favour. Fore warned is fore armed.” Data focussed his attention and curbed his anticipation. “Please, proceed.” Will stood and gaped. “How many Ensign?” “Two hundred and eighty seven thousand Commander.” Will stared at the viewscreen as if the image of the planet could enlighten him. “And they’re all underground?” “Aye Sir. We’re reading that many life forms, structures, interconnecting power conduits, what appears to be gardens, processing plants, water supplies…everything you’d expect from a functioning community Sir, albeit a very large one.” Will dragged a hand through his hair. “And the power source?” “A centrally located pulse generator Sir. By these readouts, its output is massive Sir, in the terawatt range.” Will sat and shook his head. “My God, that’s incredible! Were they transporting through those silica patches?” “Yes Commander. The sand acts as a conductor.” The First Officer was incredulous. “And what kind of life forms are they?” “Insectoid Sir.” “Right.” He lifted his head. “Riker to Data.” “Data here.” “How are you going with the translation Data?” “I am having significant difficulties Commander, however I have enlisted help. I hope to have something for you soon.” Will sighed. “Very well, keep on it, Bridge out.” The big man looked again at the innocuous planet. “Two hundred and eighty seven thousand. Good God.” Beverly took a deep breath and strove to keep her escalating anger at bay. “Look Jean-Luc, I don’t want to do this any more than you want me too, but I have to exercise your leg, otherwise your muscles will atrophy.” The disgruntled man snorted and looked down at his useless leg. “I still don’t see the point. You’re going to transplant the new nerve in a few days, what difference will exercise make?” The Doctor sat on the bed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Once the transplant takes place you’ll be having extensive therapy on that leg. If we keep the muscles toned and loose now, it will make our job that much easier later.” Folding his arms, the Captain scowled. “Then can’t we do it later? I’ve just had lunch.” Beverly sighed in exasperation. “I’d hardly call a ham and cheese sandwich and a cup of tea lunch Jean-Luc, it was barely enough to suffice.” He was about to argue further when Beverly held up her hand. “Look I know you’re upset with me but you shouldn’t let that interfere with your treatment. Now if you want another Doctor, okay I’ll ask Selar to take over, if not, for God’s sake just do as you’re told will you? Your attitude is driving me nuts.” Jean-Luc summoned a glare and gritted his teeth. “Very well Doctor, proceed with your damned exercises!” Fifteen minutes later Beverly was rapidly tiring of Jean-Luc’s cold silence. She switched off the electro bands on his leg and sighed, looking into his eyes beseechingly. “Can’t we talk about it Jean-Luc?” His frigid stare made her wince. “What would you have me say Beverly? Do you want me to condone what you did? Would you have me ignore my duty? You put the welfare of this ship and her crew at risk to pursue a personal matter and you allowed a junior officer to assist you. That was reprehensible Beverly…and extremely selfish. How am I supposed to deal with that? Hmm? Do you think that because we’re in a relationship it somehow mitigates what you did? I shouldn’t have to remind you of my duty as Captain of this ship but by your actions you have attempted to compromise that position and I am left with the unsavoury task of seeing that you, Data and Will are punished for what you did. Now if that makes you uncomfortable, or if you find that hard to take, so be it. This was of your own doing Beverly.” The Doctor was silent for a moment before she sighed. “I understand fully what you’re saying and I wouldn’t even bother trying to defend the indefensible, but what about us Jean-Luc? Does this mean you don’t love me anymore? Does it mean our relationship is over?” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and rubbed his face. When he spoke his voice was very deep and rough. “I doubt there is anything in the universe that would make me stop loving you Beverly, but this is serious. Your actions have hurt me, both as the Captain of this ship and as your lover. Until this is resolved one way or another I suspect it will be difficult for us to continue as we were.” Beverly’s eyes glittered suspiciously. “Do you want me to move back to my old quarters?” Jean-Luc swallowed and struggled to keep his voice even. “It might be best.” The Doctor stood, her voice trembling. “Very well, I’ll move out this evening.” Unable to bear being in his company any longer, Beverly turned abruptly and left the room, seeking refuge in her office. She sat behind her desk, placed her elbows on the desktop and cradled her head in her hands. “Oh God…no…not this.” Her tears were bitter. Will finished his report and waited for a reaction. Jean-Luc’s amazed face told Will he was as gob smacked as he was. “Nearly two hundred thousand people? Dear God…how did they escape discovery for so long?” Will shrugged. “It would have to be their subterranean existence Captain, that and their very efficient cloaking device.” “Indeed Commander. How is the translation going?” The big man sighed. “Nothing so far Captain, but Data thinks he may have something soon.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Very well, keep me appraised.” Will turned to leave just as Tobias and Deanna entered. The Commander and the Counsellor locked eyes and smiled as the boy went to his father. “Hello Papa.” “Hello Tobias, how was school?” The boy grinned. “It was good. Everyone wanted to know what happened.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “And did you tell them?” Tobias shrugged. “Not all of it, but some…you know.” Deanna’s soft voice drew Jean-Luc’s attention. “I’ll be back soon Captain; I’m going to see Beverly if that’s all right with you Sir.” Jean-Luc nodded. “That’s fine Counsellor.” Will nodded to his CO. “I’ll be going too Sir.” “Very well Commander.” Tobias climbed up onto Jean-Luc’s bed and asked, “What did you have for lunch?” As Jean-Luc answered, Deanna left and sought out her best friend. She found Beverly in her office and the distress coming from the Doctor made Deanna wince. “Beverly? What’s wrong?” The red head sat up and wiped her eyes. “Oh nothing Dee…I must be a bit hormonal today.” Deanna scowled and sat on the desk. “Rubbish. What is it? Is it something to do with you and the Captain?” At the mention of her lover, Beverly’s intense emotions spiked. Deanna slipped off the desk and took Beverly’s hands. “Tell me.” Barely keeping her tears at bay, Beverly replied, “He wants me to move out Deanna. Until this whole mess is resolved he says things between us are effectively on hold.” Deanna sighed and frowned deeply. “Damn. Has he said what he intends to do yet?” Beverly shook her head. “No, not yet.” “Does he still love you?” Beverly sniffed wetly. “Yes.” Deanna squeezed her hands. “Then I have every hope this will all blow over. He needs time Beverly, time to get over the hurt and shock. Once he sees it more dispassionately he may relent.” The Doctor looked up at her friend and smiled wanly. “That’s my hope too Dee.” “In the meantime you have to be patient. Give him some space and let him come to terms with his feelings.” Beverly nodded and sighed. “How did Tobias go at school?” Frowning at the change of subject, Deanna nonetheless allowed the tactic. “He went quite well. After I picked him up we went back to his quarters and he allowed me to counsel him. It was very emotional…God they went through hell, but he got it out with not too much trauma. It was very good I think.” Beverly nodded. “I’m glad Dee. Marta asked if she should ask him to write an essay about his time on the planet. I said I’d ask your advice.” Deanna considered the idea and sighed. “I think it would be a good strategy, but not yet. He’s still having nightmares about it. Let him get over the shock and we’ll see.” Beverly stood and took a deep breath. “Well I’d better get back to work.” Deanna also stood and tilted her head. “Don’t bottle things up Beverly. You come to me…okay?” Beverly summoned a smile and nodded. “Okay.” Deanna watched Beverly walk out into Sick Bay, a frown on her face. Later that day, at eighteen thirty, Beverly walked into Jean-Luc’s quarters to find Tobias dozing on the sofa, a book resting on his chest. Casting the boy a warm smile, the Doctor went into the bedroom and started to pack. Within a few minutes a sleep tousled boy entered the room. “What are you doing Beverly?” Grateful that he was using Standard, Beverly gave a quick smile and shrugged. “Oh just throwing a few things into my pack.” “Why?” Suppressing the urge to grimace, Beverly replied, “I thought I’d go back to my old quarters for a while.” Panic showed on the boy’s face. “NO! You can’t!” Beverly stopped what she was doing and went to the upset lad. “Hey…it’s okay Tobias I’ll be just down the hall.” He grabbed her hand and pleaded, “Don’t go Beverly…please don’t go!” Beverly sat on the bed and drew the boy to sit beside her. She gently tipped his chin up until he was looking at her. “Why Tobias? Why don’t you want me to go?” Tears welled in the boy’s eyes and Beverly was dismayed to see shame colour his face. He swallowed and cast his eyes down, his voice breaking, “Because I don’t want to sleep by myself.” “Well why don’t you come and stay with me?” The boy shook his head vehemently. “No, I want to stay here in Papa’s quarters with you.” Caught between her desire to help the boy and Jean-Luc’s wish that she leave, Beverly closed her eyes and softly swore. Tobias gripped her hand and lifted his head. “Why do you want to go Beverly? Don’t you want to stay with me anymore? Is it because I was so mean to you? I’m sorry Beverly…I’m really sorry…I didn’t mean it. I…” Beverly wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him tight. “No Tobias it’s okay, it’s nothing to do with you.” The lad pulled out of her embrace and frowned. “Why then?” The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Tobias you know that your father is the Captain of this ship.” The boy nodded. “It is a very important and serious thing to be a Captain, Tobias and sometimes Captains have to do things that they don’t want to for the good of the ship.” Tobias nodded, his eyes alight. “I know about that. Maman told me all about duty and stuff like that.” “Beverly smiled and ruffled his hair. “Right. Well when Data and I rescued you and your father we broke a few rules. You see I had been ordered not to leave the ship. Will knew I wanted to go and look for you and your father, but because of the danger on the planet, Will had forbidden anybody from going down. Well I decided to ignore that order. Data figured out what I was going to do and he offered to help me. In allowing him to assist me I got him in trouble too. He tampered with the computer and we stole a shuttle. Now all that is bad enough but after we got back, Will was faced with the prospect of punishing us for what we’d done. He found he couldn’t do it Tobias and in not punishing us, Will broke some rules too. When your father found out he was very hurt and angry. Now he has to decide what to do with us and it’s making him very upset. We thought it might be better if I moved out until everything is sorted out. Do you understand?” Tobias frowned and shook his head. “But you and Data saved us! How could you be in trouble for that? If you hadn’t come Papa would have died.” Beverly sighed and rubbed her forehead. “It’s complicated Tobias; you’ll just have to take my word for it.” The boy tightened his grip on her hand. “Don’t go Beverly…please don’t go.” Beverly looked down at the boy and capitulated. “All right Tobias I’ll stay.” The youngster rested his head against Beverly’s breast and sighed, his voice small. “Merci Beverly, merci beaucoup.” In the small hours of the morning Beverly was woken by an upset Tobias. She propped herself up on her elbow and said softly, “Lights fifteen percent.” In the subdued light she saw the lad wiping his eyes as he trembled. Beverly sat up and held you arms out. Tobias climbed onto the bed without hesitation and clung to the Doctor, his racing heart beating against her breast. Beverly held him tight and murmured, “Bad dream?” All the boy could do was nod. Beverly squeezed her eyes shut in commiseration then eased back, encouraging the lad to get under the covers. This he did and Beverly tucked the blankets around him. Not releasing his grip on the woman, Tobias said shakily, “Can we leave the light on?” Beverly nodded, a sad smile on her face. “Of course, you just relax Tobias, I’ve got you.” The boy sighed and lay quietly, his eyes half hooded. Beverly put her head on the pillow and sighed. “You poor little bugger…what demons live in your mind?” At oh three seventeen Farrel Stevin sat back and scratched his stubbled cheek. Data, working on a nearby computer noticed the movement and looked up. “Do you have something Commander?” Stevin frowned and rubbed his tired eyes. “I’m not sure. Would you come and look at this please Mr.Data?” Data joined the man and studied what was on the screen. He saw the connection immediately. “You have indeed found something Commander. This root syntax may well be the base of the unknown language. I will input the semantics into the computer and request a comparison. We should have an extrapolation within minutes.” The two officers waited, one impatiently, the other with limitless pertinacity. As predicted the computer soon offered its information. As the text scrolled across the screen, Stevin blew out a long breath. “I’ll be damned.” Data raised his eyebrows and lifted his head. “Data to Riker.” The sleepy voice that answered made Stevin softly snort. “Riker here Data. What can I do for you?” “We have a translation Commander.” His voice sounding remarkably clearer, Will asked, “How accurate is it?” Data looked at Stevin and the Human shrugged. “We cannot be certain Commander, but our best estimate would be perhaps eighty percent accurate.” “That’s good enough for me. What did the message say?” Data gave a small down turn of the corners of his mouth. “It seems to be quite succinct Commander. It reads… What do you want?” There was a momentary silence before Will responded. “Well that’s clear enough. Will our computer be able to translate any further communications quickly?” “Yes Commander.” “Very good, well done Data. I’ll see you on the Bridge in ten minutes.” “Aye Commander, Data out.” Stevin stood and stretched, his hands going to the small of his back. Data watched the man and caught his eye. “Your help has been invaluable Commander. I will inform both Commander Riker and Captain Picard of your devotion to duty. Please return to your quarters to resume your rest.” The tall man grinned and scratched his ear. “Thank you Mr.Data, it was my pleasure.” By the time Data made it to the Bridge, Will had just arrived. His hair was slightly tousled and he looked tired. The big man settled in his chair and said quietly, “Tactical, open a channel to the surface.” “Aye Sir…channel open.” “This is Commander William Riker of the Starship Enterprise. We wish to extend our apologies for disturbing your land. May we have your permission to continue our studies of the ruins on the surface?” There began a tense wait. The crew in attendance, the night shift, felt the tension as Will slowly stroked his beard. Data watched the console before him, his keen reflexes ready to assist the computer if needed. The young Ensign at Tactical gasped as the reply came in. “They’re responding Sir.” Will turned his attention to Data. “Well?” The android checked his screen then turned to face his CO. “The answer is no Commander.” Will scowled. “What exactly did they say?” Data shrugged. “Just that Sir…no.” The First Officer sat back and swore softly under his breath. “Okay send this. Very well, we accept your decision; however we would like to request our equipment be returned to us. Does this meet with your approval?” Again they waited and again the tension was broken by the Ensign’s soft voice. “Incoming message Sir.” Data read the missive and nodded. “They agree Commander.” Will nodded. “Thank you. If you would be so kind as to place our equipment near the ruins, we will come down to retrieve it.” After several minutes Data read, “Agreed. Once you have your equipment leave our planet and do not return.” Will sighed and said softly, “Well that’s pretty clear. Louder he said, “Very well we will leave and not return. Also we will place warning buoys in orbit to warn other ships against approaching your planet.” When, after fifteen minutes there was no further contact, Will grunted and stood. “Close the channel Ensign; it seems our conversation is at an end.” Data turned and set his golden eyes on his CO. “How would you describe this encounter Commander?” Will smiled ruefully and ran a hand over his head. “Well, injuries to our crew aside it was not a complete disaster, after all we managed to avoid all out conflict, we discovered a new people and language and established a form of contact with them. That’s not bad considering.” Tilting his head, Data frowned. “But we did not solve the mystery Sir. Who are these people? Are they descendants of the original inhabitants or are they a newer species that managed to utilise the technology they found? Are they responsible for the ruins? How long have they existed? There is much we do not know Sir.” Will wandered over to the android and laid a large hand on his shoulder. “And we probably never will know Data. Sometimes you get the bear and sometimes the bear gets you. We just have to be satisfied with what we did learn.” Data nodded thoughtfully while Will went back to the Command Chair. He inputted some instructions then stood. “I’m going back to my quarters. You have the Bridge Data.” The android nodded and stood. “Yes Sir, good night Commander.” He settled in the Command chair and stared at the planet below. “I do not like unsolved mysteries.” As Data entered Sick bay he encountered Will who was just leaving. The big man nodded to the Second Officer, causing the android to stop. “Good morning Commander.” “Morning Data. What brings you down here? You’re due on the Bridge aren’t you?” Data nodded. “Yes Sir, but some time ago Captain Picard requested to see me and I have been unable to comply until now.” Will inclined his head. “I see. Well I’ve just briefed the Captain about the planet. He’s asked me to contact Command for new orders.” “Very well Sir, I will come up to the Bridge as soon as he dismisses me.” Will gave a nod and left. Data approached the Captain’s room and knocked on the door. He wasn’t surprised to hear Beverly answer. “Come in.” Jean-Luc was sitting in a chair beside his bed. Beverly was taking away his breakfast tray. “Good morning Data, what brings you here?” “Captain Picard wishes to see me.” Beverly’s smile disappeared and she frowned. “Oh. Well I’m finished here for now. I’ll come back later.” The two males waited until the Doctor had left the room before the Captain straightened in his chair, his face unreadable. “Do you know why I wanted to see you Data?” The android nodded. “I believe so Sir. It would be in relation to my recent actions pertaining to your rescue.” Jean-Luc nodded slowly. “That is correct. Data you have an exemplary record, littered with commendations and citations…why would you want to sully such a record? What drove you to commit such a flagrant breach of discipline?” Data sighed and lowered his eyes. “Captain Picard have you ever felt like you did not belong? That you did not…ever…fit in?” The Captain shook his head. “Not really Data, no.” The Commander gestured to the spare seat and Jean-Luc gave his silent permission. Once seated facing his CO, Data sighed. “From the moment I was rescued by the Tripoli’s away team on Omicron Theta I was made to feel an outsider, never quite fitting in. Of course without emotions this didn’t affect me, but even though I couldn’t feel these things I was nonetheless aware of them. This continued for a very long time Captain, through my years at the Academy and through several postings to both ships and other Starfleet entities, but my eventual posting to the Enterprise bought about a change I had not anticipated. For the first time in my life I was treated as both an equal and an individual. After the initial curiosity of my being wore off the crew ignored my uniqueness and treated me as any other officer. I was shown warmth and respect and I cannot tell you how much that meant to me. Of all the friendships I have made on this ship, especially amongst the Command staff, there are two that stand out. One is with Geordi. He Sir, his very dear to me. Without his help and unfailing patience I would not have progressed as far as I have. The other friendship I value is yours, Captain. As my CO you have been non-judgemental, patient and kind. You have never let the fact that I am an android colour your opinion of me or let it interfere with your professional relationship with me. You have been consistently fair and open handed. However it is as a friend that I am most grateful. Your unending assistance in my quest to become more human is much appreciated, as is your gentle guidance and always balanced view, but it was your defence of me at my trial that cemented you in my mind as my mentor. Captain, I know I have disappointed you by my actions…and I do apologise Sir, but I have to tell you…I would do it again Captain, even if it meant my career. You are worth more to me than this uniform and what it represents.” Jean-Luc tried to maintain his stoic expression but he failed. He lowered his head, frowning and sighing. “Data I do understand what you have said and I am humbled by your eloquent words, but you took an oath to uphold Starfleet regulations. What of that?” Data tilted his head and pulled down the corners of his mouth. “Captain I have to admit I place a higher value on the lives of my friends than my oath. Has it not been said that no greater love has man that he should lay down his life for that of a friend?” Rubbing his forehead, Jean-Luc shook his head. “But Data by your actions you placed the lives of me and my son above that of the well being of the ship and her crew. Surely you can see the folly of your actions?” “Captain, I carefully calculated the odds of what I did and what I hoped to achieve and I found that it was highly unlikely the ship would be in any danger. Had it been otherwise I would not have proceeded.” Jean-Luc folded his arms and lowered his head until his chin rested on his chest. For several minutes he sat in silence until he sighed expansively. Lifting his head he frowned. “I suppose you knew what Doctor Crusher had in mind?” Data shrugged. “Not specifically Sir, bit I was reasonably certain she would do something. Commander Riker had placed her under careful surveillance and he had taken the precaution of locking out the Shuttle Bay controls. I knew she would need my help to get off the ship. I had already decided to go with her, both to assist her and to protect her.” Jean-Luc nodded. “I see. Did you think of going down by yourself and leaving Doctor Crusher aboard?” “Yes Captain, but once we knew you were injured I came to the conclusion a Doctor would be needed.” The Captain sighed. “Very well Data, I have one final question for you. What do you think of the fact that Commander Riker didn’t punish either you or Doctor Crusher?” The android shrugged and tilted his head. “While I would not presume to question the Commander’s decisions, I do know he had been very upset while you were missing, Captain. He was chafing Sir, seething with pent up anger at being unable to search for you himself. The fact that he didn’t is testament to his devotion to duty. I can only surmise that he found it difficult to punish us for something he felt he should have done himself.” Jean-Luc dropped his head and compressed his lips. In a soft deep voice he said. “Thank you Data, you are dismissed.” After Data had left, Jean-Luc sat for a long time, mulling over what he had said. When Beverly came in she immediately noticed how withdrawn he was. “Fancy a cup of Earl Grey?” He looked up and stared at his lover, a frown on his face. Instead of answering her he said, “Beverly…if the positions had have been reversed and it was you and Wesley injured and lost, what would you have expected me to do?” Leaning against the bed, Beverly folded her arms and looked down speculatively. “Your duty Jean-Luc, nothing more, nothing less. Why?” He looked up at her and shook his head. “And that doesn’t trouble you? You’re not…hurt?” Beverly shrugged. “No, why should it trouble me? Look I love you Jean-Luc, I love you because you’re the man you are. I wouldn’t expect you to change for me or anyone else.” The Captain maintained eye contact and said softly, “Perhaps I should.” Somewhat confused by his attitude, Beverly shrugged and chose to ignore it. “How about that cup of tea?” His face cleared and he smiled, the first such expression she had seen in days. “Yes please.” Heartened by his improved demeanour, Beverly retrieved two teas and sat next to him. “I have something I want to run by you, but I don’t want you to go at it like a bull at a gate.” His eyebrow rose in silent enquiry. “You have made really good progress with your healing, the infection is gone and your feet are coming on well, in fact you’re a few days ahead of schedule and to that end….how would you like to go back to your quarters?” Jean-Luc sat up and tilted his head. “I would like that very much.” Beverly nodded. “Yes I thought you might. You will have to come in three times a day for regen treatments but I can’t see why you should have to stay here.” The Captain summoned a warm smile. “Thank you Beverly. When can I go?” “Well I want you to have lunch and another regen treatment but after that…okay.” Jean-Luc nodded slowly. “And I would have to come back this evening for a regen treatment.” Beverly nodded. “Yep.” “I take it I’ll be using a wheel chair?” The Doctor frowned. “Yes. Your shoulders are doing really well but they’re not strong enough for crutches just yet and for that matter neither are your feet.” Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “Very well, I look forward to being discharged.” Beverly smiled. “Okay, but for now I’m going to exercise your leg.” Jean-Luc lost his good mood, scowling, “How delightful.” Deanna was waiting for Tobias outside the school room. Marta saw her and came out as the lad was gathering his things and putting them away. “Hello Counsellor, you’re doing pick up duty again?” Deanna smiled. “Yes, Doctor Crusher is very busy at the moment.” Nodding her understanding, Marta frowned. “Tobias has been very quiet today Counsellor…not angry, just withdrawn.” Deanna’s face showed her dismay. “Oh that’s a pity. I’ve been counselling him and I thought we’d made some progress.” Marta smiled. “Oh I think you have! He’s been taking part in class and interacting with the other students, but he’s been quiet today. I asked him about it but he wouldn’t say what was bothering him.” As Tobias joined them the women fell silent. Deanna smiled and said, “Very well, thank you Ms.Rodriguez.” With a knowing look, Marta bid them farewell. The walk to Jean-Luc’s quarters was taken in silence, but Deanna sensed Tobias was calm. Once inside she replicated some drinks and gestured for the boy to sit with her on the sofa. “You are troubled.” The boy sighed. “I had another bad dream last night. I was so frightened I nearly wet the bed.” Deanna clasped her hands in her lap and nodded. “I see. Was it the same as the other night or different?” Tobias shook his head. “No it was the same. The beast got me and I couldn’t help Papa.” Deanna took the lad’s hands and encouraged him to look into her eyes. “What do you think the beast represents Tobias?” Confusion coloured the boy’s face. “What? I don’t understand.” Deanna smiled tenderly and explained. “Dreams sometimes have a significance Tobias. Not always mind, but after a traumatic event, aspects of a bad dream can have meaning. I want you to give it some thought. What could the beast mean? What could it represent to you in the context of what happened to you and your father?” The boy frowned. “I don’t think I can do that Deanna…I’m just a kid.” The Counsellor laughed. “Oh I think you’re doing yourself a disservice. It’s not hard Tobias, just think about what happened and how you felt about it. You never know, you might come up with something quite insightful.” Tobias shrugged. “If you say so.” Deanna smiled warmly. “Now I have some good news for you. Your father is coming back to his quarters.” Tobias’s face fell and Deanna frowned. “Tobias? What’s wrong?” “He’s going to be mad at me.” The Counsellor tilted her head to see under his lowered brow. “Why?” The boy sighed. “Because he told Beverly to move back to her old quarters and I begged her to stay.” Deanna shook her head, frowning. “Why Tobias? Why did you beg her to stay?” With tears in his eyes, the lad looked up, his lip quivering. “I don’t want to sleep by myself! When the nightmares come I have to be with someone…I want Papa but he’s not here so I have to go to Beverly. She offered for me to go with her to her old quarters but I want to stay here…in Papa’s quarters. All his things are here…I can smell him…I can…feel…him here.” Deanna smiled her understanding. “And you feel comforted by that.” The boy nodded sadly. “I know why Papa is mad at Beverly but I don’t understand how he can be so angry when she saved us. It doesn’t make any sense. Anyway he’s going to be mad at me when he finds out I made Beverly stay.” Deanna gently squeezed the boy’s hands. “Would you like me to talk to him for you?” Hope shone in Tobias’s eyes. “Would you? That would be really great.” Deanna smiled and nodded. “I’ll do it before he’s discharged. May I ask you something else Tobias?” The boy nodded silently. “Why have you chosen to speak in Standard now? From what I understood you rarely used it before, choosing to speak in French. What changed?” The lad shrugged. “Down on the planet I had a lot of time to think about things and I realised I had been acting like a real pain. I spoke in French because Maman did…it was something special between us, but now she’s gone I suppose it’s time I used Standard like everybody else.” Deanna smiled. “Except with your father?” Tobias shrugged again. “If he doesn’t mind…I kinda like speaking French with him…it reminds me of Maman, although his French is a little different.” Deanna smiled softly. “Well I think that’s wonderful and I’m sure your father doesn’t mind at all. Now…will you be all right while I go to Sick Bay to see him?” The boy grimaced. “I’m not a baby Deanna, I can look after myself.” The Counsellor smiled inwardly and nodded. “Of course. I’ll be back soon…okay?” The lad grinned. “Okay.” Deanna found Beverly in her office. The smaller woman smiled as the Doctor beckoned her in. “Hello Dee, what can I do for you?” “Actually I’ve come to see the Captain. Tobias is worried he will be angry with him because he got you to stay in the Captain’s quarters.” Beverly grimaced. “Oh God…I haven’t told him about that yet.” She sighed. “I suppose that’s your job.” Deanna nodded. “Yes I promised Tobias.” The Doctor shrugged, “Well as luck would have it, our Captain is in a pretty good mood.” “Thank goodness! Is he ready to be discharged?” “As a matter of fact yes. I’m just downloading some instructions onto a PADD.” “Okay…hopefully this won’t take long.” Beverly grinned. “Good luck.” Deanna’s entry into the Captain’s private room brought a smile to the seated man. Deanna noted he was dressed in civilian clothing and was pleased to see he had good colour and had appeared to have gained some of his lost weight. “Good afternoon Captain, I believe congratulations are in order.” “Indeed Counsellor. As of this afternoon, I am a liberated man.” The Counsellor smiled with warmth. “I’m glad Sir.” His smile fading, the astute man tilted his head, one eyebrow raised. “And what can I do for you Counsellor?” Deanna took a seat and adopted a serious demeanour. “Captain I come to you on behalf of your son.” “Oh? How so?” “Sir he is worried you might be angry with him.” Jean-Luc scowled. “Angry with him? About what? I’ve already told him I don’t hold him responsible for what happened.” Deanna smiled. “No Captain, not that. Sir…because of recurring nightmares he is so worried about sleeping on his own he managed to convince Beverly to remain in your quarters. She, to her credit, asked him to accompany her to her old quarters but he steadfastly refused, wishing to stay where he feels most comfortable. He told me he feels you in your quarters Captain and he gains great comfort from that.” Jean-Luc’s face became unreadable. “I see. What does Doctor Crusher have to say about it?” Deanna shrugged. “Her main concern is the boy’s welfare Captain. She will do whatever is best for him.” The Captain frowned, “And so, by association, must I.” “Yes Sir.” “Very well Counsellor I will discuss this with the Doctor at a later date. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” Hearing the subtle dismissal Deanna stood and smiled. “I will see you later Sir.” Jean-Luc nodded, his thoughts going to his son. “I’m sorry Tobias…this is all new to me too.” The boy in question was just finishing his homework when his father arrived. Accompanied by a nurse, he was wheeled into his quarters and positioned by the viewports. Tobias waited until the nurse left before he approached his father. He tentatively walked over to the man and surprised the Captain by bending down and giving him a hug. In his gentle French he said, “Hello Papa it’s really good to have you home.” Jean-Luc hesitated for only a second before returning the hug. He patted his son’s back and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. “Thank you Tobias, it’s good to be here. How are you?” The boy straightened and shrugged. “I’m okay.” Jean-Luc nodded. “That’s good. Deanna said you’ve had another nightmare.” The boy’s face fell and he nodded. “Uh huh.” The Captain placed a warm hand on his son’s shoulder. “That’s a pity Tobias. You must tell Deanna all about it, she can help.” The boy brightened. “I will Papa. Ah…Papa…did Deanna talk to you?” Jean-Luc smiled. “Yes she did and I’m not angry with you Tobias, I understand fully…really I do.” The lad smiled and stood, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “Would you like a cup of tea?” “As a matter of fact I would thank you.” Very quickly Tobias secured two cups of tea. Jean-Luc frowned at seeing his son drinking tea and asked, “Is that Earl Grey?” The lad nodded vigorously. “Yes, although I have it with milk and sweetener.” “You shouldn’t be drinking tea Tobias.” The lad bowed his head. “I don’t do it often…actually I prefer ordinary tea, but this is okay every now and then.” Jean-Luc face was stern but his eyes twinkled with warmth. “Well, as long as you don’t over indulge.” There followed a companionable silence before Tobias asked, “Papa why is your French slightly different to Maman’s?” Jean-Luc smiled wistfully. “That is something your mother once asked me. We were born in different districts and our education was vastly different…mine was formal and your mother’s was more…free. Also my Standard teachers were English and they taught me to speak with a pronounced accent and it has subtly affected my French pronunciation.” Tobias frowned. “Oh…I would like to speak like you.” Jean-Luc smiled and shook his head. “No Tobias, you stick with what you’ve got. Each of us is unique in his own way and your speech patterns in both French and Standard are part of who you are.” Looking unconvinced, Tobias shook his head. “But you speak Standard perfectly. I speak it with a heavy French accent. People laugh at me.” The Captain swallowed his amusement. “I’m sure they’re not laughing at you Tobias, they probably find your accent charming…I know I do.” The boy folded his arms defiantly. “I don’t want to be charming…I want to sound like you!” Jean-Luc sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Very well I will help you to speak like me.” The storm clouds cleared and the boy grinned. “Cool!” The Captain sighed. “Now, have you completed your homework?” The boy nodded. “Uh huh.” “Fine. Well I’m going to do some work at my desk.” Tobias nodded. “Okay I’m going to read. Do you mind if I listen to some music?” Stifling a grimace, Jean-Luc shook his head. “As long as it’s not too loud.” The lad grinned. “Okay.” Jean-Luc wheeled himself to his desk and had just activated his computer when the music started. He gritted his teeth and briefly closed his eyes. “Oh God…give me strength.” It had been a busy day in Sick Bay and Beverly was tired. She walked towards Jean-Luc’s quarters with a frown gracing her face. Just shy of the door sensor she stopped and took a large breath. Gathering herself she straightened her shoulders and stepped forward, triggering the door release. Discordant music assaulted her ears and she grimaced as Tobias looked up and waved. “Hi Beverly.” The Doctor returned his greeting with a smile, her eyes roaming the room looking for her lover. Tobias saw what she was doing and pointed to the bedroom. Nodding her thanks, Beverly ambled to the bedroom to see Jean-Luc just emerging from the bathroom. Their eyes met and Beverly was relieved when he smiled. “You look tired.” She sat on the bed and watched as he wheeled himself over to her side. “I am. It’s been a long day.” He nodded sympathetically and sighed. “Well you get cleaned up and I’ll replicate dinner.” Beverly smiled tenderly and lifted a hand to touch his face but he flinched and she dropped her hand, stifling her sadness. “I’ll help you.” He shook his head. “No it’s all right, Tobias can help me.” Their eyes met and held, the love between them swirling deep within their depths. Jean-Luc broke the contact and wheeled out of the bedroom. Beverly heard his deep voice and the music stopped. She smiled wistfully and went into the bathroom, injecting herself before washing up. When she came out dinner was on the table. They ate quietly, the conversation sporadic but friendly. After dinner Jean-Luc and Beverly went to the sofa where the Captain eased himself out of his wheel chair to sit with Beverly. Tobias went to his room to study. There was silence between the couple for a while before Beverly became restless. “Deanna said she would come by this afternoon. Did she?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes she’d not long left when you came in.” “How is Tobias doing?” The Captain rubbed his face and sighed. “He’s making progress but it’s a slow process as you know.” There followed more silence. They suddenly spoke at the same time and smiled. Jean-Luc lifted a hand. “You first.” Beverly took a large breath and briefly closed her eyes. “I’m sorry I’m still here Jean-Luc. When Tobias got so upset…I just couldn’t leave, but now you’re here I’ll go. I’ll wait til Tobias is asleep and I’ll…” Jean-Luc took her hand. “No Beverly, that’s not necessary. Stay…he needs as much stability as he can get at the moment.” Beverly nodded thoughtfully then said quietly, “Shall I sleep on the sofa?” He shook his head, a frown evident. “No.” Beverly sighed and tilted her head. “What about you?” Their eyes met and Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened. When he spoke his voice was deep and soft. “I need you.” This time when Beverly lifted her hand he didn’t flinch. As her fingers trailed down his face he closed his eyes and sighed. In a whisper he said, “I love you Beverly.” The Doctor leaned forward, cupping her hand behind his head as she drew him to her. Their kiss was soft and breathtakingly tender. When they parted Beverly had tears in her eyes. “And I love you Jean-Luc.” Jean-Luc gasped awake in the darkness of his bedroom and swallowed convulsively. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and a light sweat covered his skin. Beverly, disturbed by his gasp, turned over and insinuated an arm across his abdomen as he lay panting. In her sleep she sensed his distress and came awake, rising on an elbow to say quietly, “Jean-Luc…are you all right?” He swallowed again and mustered a steady voice. “Yes I’m fine.” Unconvinced, the Doctor persisted. “What’s wrong?” This time when he spoke his voice was rough. “Bad dream.” “Damn. Want to talk about it?” He sighed. “Not really.” They lay in silence while Jean-Luc slowly recovered. Eventually he said quietly, “Really Beverly I’m fine…go back to sleep.” Instead of heeding his request, Beverly settled beside him and nuzzled his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes as she nibbled up his neck to gently bite his earlobe. When her hand slid down his abdomen to slip under the waistband of his shorts he growled softly and turned onto his side, finding Beverly’s mouth in the darkness and kissing her with languid passion. His hand found her breasts and he teased the nipples into hardness as she took his growing erection in hand and slowly stroked him. He lowered his head and gently bit her nipples through the material of her nightie. Beverly mewed softly as he hardened in her hand. His hand trailed down her side and gathered her nightie, lifting it to expose her sex. His fingers explored her, parting her lips and sliding through her folds. As he found her swollen clitoris, Beverly moaned, her body jerking with sensation as he slid his thumb over her while inserting two fingers inside her. Barely able to concentrate on what she was doing, Beverly quickened her strokes, spreading the bead of fluid with her palm. Now fully erect and straining, Jean-Luc thrust into her hand and kissed her again, his tongue plunging in and out of her mouth, mimicking the movements of his hips. Beverly’s internal muscles clenched his fingers and he knew she was close. He was about to quicken his movements when a tremulous voice said, “Lights twenty percent. Papa?” The couple sprang apart, Beverly hastily pulling down her nightie. Jean-Luc wrenched the blankets up and tried not to shout at his son. “Tobias…what is it?” The boy stumbled to the bed and Jean-Luc saw that he was crying. He sat up and held out his arms. “It’s all right Tobias come here…what was it…another bad dream?” The boy nodded, his voice so soft Jean-Luc had trouble hearing him. “Papa…I wet the bed.” Jean-Luc embraced his son and sighed. “That’s all right Tobias…did you change your pyjamas?” The lad nodded. “Then you hop in with us, everything’s all right.” Tobias lifted his head and shook it. “But my bed…” The Captain helped his son climb over him to settle between them. “It’s all right Tobias, we’ll fix it in the morning, you just relax and try to go back to sleep.” The boy was silent for a few minutes before he said softly, “Papa can we leave the lights on?” Jean-Luc sighed. “Yes, but is it all right if I lower them to five percent?” The lad nodded. “Yes, that’s okay.” As Jean-Luc settled beside his son, the boy nestled into his side and wrapped an arm across his chest. The Captain eased an arm around the youngster and stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore his aching testicles. “Who needs contraceptives when you’ve got a child?” In the morning Beverly slipped out of the bed and smiled at the two males, lying in a tangle in the bed. She went into the bathroom and injected herself before showering and dressing. She had changed Tobias’s bed and set the table before Tobias emerged, knuckling one eye, his hair askew. “Where’s your father?” The boy yawned and pointed back inside the bedroom. “He went into the bathroom.” Beverly nodded and said, “Will you replicate some croissants and a pot of coffee? I’ll be back in a minute.” Without waiting to hear his response, Beverly went to the bathroom to find her lover trying to get into the shower. He stood naked, his one good leg supporting him while he propped himself against the stall door. Hands on her hips, Beverly asked, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jean-Luc sent a glare her way then turned his attention back to the shower. “As you can obviously see, I’m trying to get into the shower.” Letting out an exasperated breath, Beverly gritted her teeth and ground out, “And trying to break your damn neck.” Jean-Luc’s tone was sarcastic. “You could help me.” Beverly replied in kind. “And you could’ve waited for my bloody help!” The Captain paused, turned his head and regarded his lover with glittering dark eyes. “Well? Are you going to help me? Or are you going to just stand there and watch the show.” With a silent snarl Beverly doffed her uniform and gripped his arm too hard. Jean-Luc ignored the discomfort but yelped as Beverly practically dragged him into the stall. She shoved him none too gently against the wall and turned on the water before placing her hands under his arms to steady him. When she spoke her tone was hard. “I take it you can wash yourself?” A grunt was his only reply. In short order he washed himself then allowed Beverly to manoeuvre him out of the shower. She left him briefly, returning with a plastic chair. He sank into it gratefully and snarled as Beverly threw a towel in his face. Deciding the anger had gone on long enough, Jean-Luc’s quiet voice stopped Beverly as she was about to leave the bathroom. “Thank you.” She turned, meaning to confront him over his attitude but the look of contrition on his face stole her angst. She knelt in front of him and took the towel, gently drying him. As she worked she said, “Why didn’t you wait? And for that matter, why didn’t you ask me for help?” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Because I thought I could do it myself. I’ve been stuck in Sick Bay for days, having to submit to all sorts of indignities…I just wanted to do something on my own.” Biting back the acerbic remark that teetered on the tip of her tongue, Beverly instead raised a smile. “Well…no harm done. Do you want me to shave you?” Jean-Luc looked up at the mirror and grunted. “Well as I can’t see myself I suppose that’s a very good idea.” Beverly retrieved the isorazor and gently stroked his moustache. “You want to keep this still?” The Captain frowned and nodded. “Yes…why?” “Oh no particular reason, it’s just that I prefer my men clean shaven.” Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened and he gently took her hands. “You didn’t seem to mind last night.” The Doctor flushed and freed one hand to playfully slap his shoulder. “Don’t remind me! Talk about unresolved sexual tension! Jesus Jean-Luc I was left high and dry.” Jean-Luc grimaced. “As was I. I spent a very uncomfortable half an hour nursing aching testicles and the worst of it was there you were lying in the same bed and I couldn’t touch you. Bloody hell…frustrated was an understatement of my condition.” In darkly amused silence Beverly shaved her lover then helped him to dress. By the time they came out into the living area, Tobias was at the replicator getting a new order of breakfast. Over his shoulder he said, “The last lot went cold. What were you doing all that time?” Jean-Luc lowered his head and flushed as Beverly wheeled him to the table. “Oh I was helping your father wash and stuff.” Just as they were all seated the door chime rang. Jean-Luc lifted his head and called, “Come.” Will strode in with some items in his hands. Tobias hopped off his seat when he saw what they were. “My knife!” While Tobias took the knife from the big man, Will stood the fishing rod against the wall. To Jean-Luc’s silent enquiry he supplied, “We have all our equipment back Captain. I thought Tobias might like these back.” The Captain nodded, gesturing for Will to have a seat at the table. Once he was comfortable, Beverly poured him a cup of coffee. Jean-Luc sipped his own brew before asking, “Do we have new orders yet Commander?” The First Officer nodded. “Yes Captain. We are to proceed to Starbase 468 for an upgrade of the nacelle couplings.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Downtime?” “Three days Sir.” With pursed lips, Jean-Luc nodded. “ETA?” “A week Sir.” Beverly tore a croissant and reached for the butter. “Will the crew be granted leave Will?” The big man shrugged. “That’s up to the Captain Beverly.” Her cerulean eyes settled on her lover and he smiled. “Of course. See to it will you Number One.” Will grinned. That was the first time his Captain had called him Number One since his return to the ship. Taking it as a good sign, the man stood and nodded. “I’d better get back to the Bridge Sir.” Jean-Luc gave a curt nod. “Indeed Commander. Keep me appraised.” “Will do Sir.” As the big man neared the doors, Tobias called, “Thank you Will.” Casting the boy a wink, Will left. Once breakfast was over the family left together, the adults escorting Tobias to school, then Beverly wheeled Jean-Luc to Sick bay for his regen treatment. Two hours later Jean-Luc was back in his quarters quietly working at his desk. He frowned when the door chimed but called softly, “Come.” Deanna entered, a smile on her face. “Good morning Captain. How are you today?” The man returned the smile and wheeled himself away from the desk, gesturing for Deanna to take a seat on the sofa. “I am well Counsellor…may I get you something?” The pretty woman shook her head. “No thank you Sir; I’ve come to see you about Tobias. At the mention of his son’s name, Jean-Luc lowered his head, a frown marring his features. Seeing this reaction, Deanna asked softly, “Did he have another nightmare?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes he came to me late last night…it was so bad he wet his bed.” Deanna sighed and rubbed her forehead. “This is all very distressing for him Captain. Did he tell you what the nightmare was about?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No…should I have asked?” Deanna lifted a hand, a small smile appearing. “No Captain it’s all right. I will speak to him this afternoon.” There followed a period of silence before Jean-Luc spoke. “Counsellor this is about more than what happened on the planet isn’t it.” The petite woman nodded. “Yes Sir, Tobias is dealing with several things, each serious and distressing.” Making himself more comfortable in his wheel chair, Jean-Luc folded his arms and sighed. “Can you tell me?” Deanna nodded. “We have to remember all that has happened to Tobias in a relatively short period of time. First…and probably most telling, he sees his beloved mother die a painful and protracted death. Before he can even think of coming to terms with that he is taken from the only life he has ever known and presented to a complete stranger…told that this man is his father…and abandoned. Then he finds this man has a partner that Tobias well may regard as a rival for his new father’s affections…and…he may also feel that this woman may attempt to replace his mother, all very scary and upsetting things. Then, just as he’s beginning to find his feet, the disastrous camping expedition takes place. He finds himself injured and caring for a man who has begun to mean something to him but such are his father’s injuries, it becomes clear his life is in danger. Tobias does all he can, but the reality is it was never going to be enough. All that has left him with feelings of being alone, insecurity, abandonment and pain. Is it any wonder he’s having nightmares? I think it’s a miracle he’s coping as well as he is.” Rubbing his lower lip thoughtfully, Jean-Luc digested what Deanna had said. He sighed and tilted his head. “I know you are doing your best Counsellor, but is there anything I can do?” Deanna smiled with appreciation. “Yes Captain there is. Talk to him Sir…get him to talk about all that has happened and see if he will tell you how he feels…about everything. Continue to offer unwavering love and support and make him understand you intend to be there for him…always. At the moment he would be harbouring fears that perhaps you might abandon him…” Jean-Luc frowned deeply and shook his head, his voice curt. “I would never abandon my son Counsellor!” Deanna held up a placating hand. “I know that Captain, but see this through his eyes. You live and work in deep space and by definition your job is highly dangerous. Anything can happen Captain and the result could be fatal. Tobias understands this but he may be reluctant to give himself totally to you on the basis that he may think he could lose you at any time. Now I know you can’t give any guarantees, but you need to make him see that despite the situation you will do everything in your power to be with him, love him unconditionally and assure him that you will never intentionally leave him.” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “It really has been exceptionally hard for him, hasn’t it?” Deanna nodded her agreement and sighed. “Yes Captain it has and when you remember that it has all happened to one so young…I think it’s fair to say he’s a pretty special little boy.” Summoning a smile, Jean-Luc straightened in his chair and looked at Deanna with open affection. “My thoughts exactly and I’m sure with our help, especially yours Counsellor, he will come through this eventually. Now is there anything else?” Hearing the subtle dismissal and ignoring it, Deanna stifled a sigh of exasperation. Schooling her features to that of limitlessly patient, the Betazoid woman gave a small smile. “As a matter of fact there is Captain.” He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. “And what would that be?” Deanna lowered her head and shook it slowly. “Captain you must be aware that I am in close contact with Beverly over your recovery.” His one word reply was cold. “And?” Locking her fathomless black eyes on her CO, Deanna speared him with the intensity of her gaze. “I know about your nightmares Sir.” Jean-Luc took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds before expelling it slowly. His face assumed his Captain’s mask and his dark eyes glittered. “So?” Stifling the urge to raise her voice, Deanna instead concentrated on penetrating his hastily erected mental barriers. “Would you like to tell me about them?” His voice was soft and very controlled. “No Counsellor I wouldn’t.” Compressing her lips into a thin line, Deanna nodded slowly. “I see. You are more than willing to encourage your son to be forthcoming, but when it comes to you, you refuse. Is this a case of don’t do as I do, do as I say?” His deep soft voice now clearly laced with suppressed anger, Jean-Luc said, “You are over stepping your bounds Counsellor.” Showing surprising courage, Deanna shook her head. “I think not Captain. As your Counsellor I have a right to know when you are psychologically troubled and your refusal to be frank and honest with me could be seen as dereliction of your duty. Beverly and I see all aspects of your health inclusive in your recovery and ongoing well being Sir and I know from past experience that you have trouble dealing with matters of a personal nature. Suppressing your feelings will only harm you in the long term Captain. You know that Sir.” For several moments Jean-Luc maintain his glacial stare at the determined woman but when Deanna saw him close his eyes and lower his head she knew he had seen the truth of her words. She sat forward and said gently, “Captain you wouldn’t allow your son to suffer needlessly, don’t do this to yourself.” His body slowly lost its rigidity and he sighed. When he spoke his voice was hushed and ragged. “In my nightmares Beverly and Tobias are in danger. I can’t see what the danger is but I know with certainty that if I don’t find them they will die. As I frantically search for them my surroundings become increasingly familiar and suddenly I realise I’m on a Borg ship. I make my way into an inner chamber…deep within the cube, only to see both Beverly and Tobias about to be assimilated. I try to get to them…but I can’t seem to move. As the machinery closes in on them I hear their screams…and I wake up.” His voice had become a whisper and Deanna could see his hands trembling. She kept her own voice soft. “I think it’s fairly obvious what’s troubling you Captain…fear of losing Beverly and Tobias and your inability to help them could be seen as an admission of your fear that you might not be capable of maintaining a relationship with either of them and coupled with the current friction about the circumstances of your rescue…you’re feeling somewhat paralysed. Just like in your dream.” Jean-Luc scowled and turned his chair, wheeling himself to the viewports with short brusque movements. Deanna allowed a silence then lifted her voice so he could hear her. “Captain I find it curious that a man possessed of such confidence in his professional abilities can be so emotionally crippled by private concerns. Beverly loves you Captain…that will not change. As for Tobias…from what I sense from him I can tell you the boy is well on his way to loving you. Now I know you love Beverly…you have done so for most of your life and your feelings towards your son are growing stronger each day. Instead of worrying over your emotions Captain why don’t you just accept them? Embrace them…immerse yourself in them? Trust your loved ones Captain…they won’t let you down.” Jean-Luc stared out at the passing stars for a few moments before turning his chair and regarding Deanna with a steady gaze. He gave a rueful smile and lowered his head, knowing she would understand his next question. “Tell me Deanna…what would you do?” At this query Deanna inwardly winced. Her Captain had just asked a very loaded question. She knew he didn’t know about Beverly’s pregnancy and she also knew how important that was in her decision to disobey her orders. Giving the matter some quick thought, Deanna decided to hedge. “I take it you’re referring to Will, Beverly and Data?” His nod was his only reply. “Well Captain I suppose I would hold off on making a unilateral decision until I had all the facts.” Jean-Luc frowned. “But I have all the facts Counsellor. I have spoken to all the officers involved…my duty is clear. I should punish them appropriately and inform Command.” “Then what are you waiting for Captain?” The older man lowered his head and sighed. “To be honest Deanna…I don’t know. It has become clear to me that this is not a simple situation.” Deanna stood and went to her Captain, sensing his conflicting emotions. “Captain I know you are deeply troubled by this…all I can say is that you are yet to know all the facts Sir.” He looked up in confusion. “What? Can you be more specific?” The Counsellor smiled sadly. “No Captain I can’t.” Jean-Luc’s face hardened. “I see. Well whether or not I am cognizant of all the facts I have to do something and soon.” Knowing he would be reluctant to discuss the matter further, Deanna decided to bring their meeting to a close. “Will you be having a regen treatment at noon Sir?” He nodded distractedly. “Then with your permission I’ll pick Tobias up from school. I will see you again when you return from Sick Bay Captain, thank you for your time Sir.” With an effort Jean-Luc calmed himself and found a smile. “Not at all Counsellor, I will see you this afternoon.” After she had left Jean-Luc turned his chair to stare out at the stars, muttering softly, “I don’t have all the facts? What the hell does that mean?” Marta was waiting for Deanna when she arrived at the school. Knowing it was difficult for the Captain or Beverly to pick Tobias up, Marta correctly guessed Deanna would be the one. As the Counsellor approached, she could see the concern on the woman’s face. “How was he today?” The teacher frowned. “Very subdued. He did his work but was reluctant to take part in our activities. He wouldn’t even talk to Graeme.” Deanna sighed and rubbed her forehead. “He’s been having debilitating nightmares. I’m afraid until we get to the bottom of his fears this attitude will continue.” Marta nodded with sympathy. “It’s such a pity…he was doing so well.” Deanna sighed again. “I know. All I can suggest is that you keep trying to connect with him and encourage him to take part in your activities. The other students will find their own way with him…children are very perceptive.” The teacher nodded. “And his work load?” Deanna chewed her lip. “Keep it at its current level. I think it helps him to have something else to concentrate on.” Seeing Tobias was coming out, Marta smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. “See you tomorrow Tobias.” The lad summoned a wan smile and walked in silence with Deanna back to Jean-Luc’s quarters. Once there, while Tobias went to his room, Deanna replicated some drinks. When the boy emerged she asked, “Are you hungry?” The lad shook his head, his voice tired. “Not really.” Deanna smiled. “Well come and sit with me and have a hot drink.” He nodded and sat with her, smiling when he realised she’d got him a tea. With a wink she said, “Don’t tell your father.” He smiled but then his face fell and he sighed. Deanna sipped thoughtfully and said gently, “You had another nightmare.” The boy nodded and he absently rubbed his eyes. “Tell me about it.” Giving a very Gallic shrug, Tobias frowned. “It was the same as before only this time the beast got me and as it was ripping out my stomach. I saw Papa looking at me…and he was angry. When I woke up I’d wet the bed.” Deanna kept her voice soft. “What did you do?” Taking a shaking breath Tobias replied, “I called for lights and got out of bed. I was scared and crying and I couldn’t stop. I got changed into clean pyjamas and went to Papa’s bedroom. I think he and Beverly were already awake…anyhow Papa let me get in with him and I asked him if we could keep the lights on. He said yes and after a while I went to sleep.” “I see. Have you given any thought about what I asked you?” The boy looked up with troubled eyes and frowned deeply. “You mean about the beast? No, not really. To be honest I don’t want to think about it.” Deanna nodded. “Okay, what about your father. You say in your dream he looks angry. Why do you think he’s angry Tobias?” The lad shrugged an exasperated look crossing his young features. “I don’t know!” Deanna put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You know that what happened was not your fault.” Tobias nodded. “Yes.” “And you know your mother’s death wasn’t your fault either?” The boy sighed. “Sometimes I wonder…” “What do you wonder Tobias?” Rubbing his eyes, the lad’s voice broke. “If I’d been a better son, if I…” Deanna squeezed his shoulder and gently shook it. “NO! Tobias your mother’s death was nothing to do with you! She was unfortunate to contract an incurable disease, it wasn’t your fault. Nothing you could have done would have made the slightest difference. You must believe that.” Tears trickled down the boy’s face as his anguished voice broke Deanna’s heart. “But I lost her Deanna! She died and then Papa nearly died too! What if he goes away…what if he decides he doesn’t want me? What will I do then? Where will I go? There’s no one else Deanna…no one.” The Counsellor wrapped her arms around the boy as he broke down in sobs. It was several minutes before he slowly recovered. He lifted his head from Deanna’s shoulder and she gently took his face in her hands. “Tobias your father won’t leave you, at least not voluntarily. He loves you and I can tell you you mean a great deal to him. Tell him how you feel Tobias; he has a right to know.” The boy sniffed and wiped at his face with his fingers. He was silent for a while before asking, “Deanna…will the beast ever go away?” The petite woman smiled and nodded. “Yes Tobias it will.” The youngster nodded thoughtfully then frowned. “Is Papa still angry with Beverly? Last night and at breakfast this morning they seemed to be all right, but something’s going on. It’s not the same.” Deanna sighed and sat back, crossing her legs and tilting her head. “Do you know why your father was angry with Beverly?” The lad nodded. “Yes. Beverly told me about what happened and why Papa was angry.” “Well that hasn’t changed, but your father has become to realise that the situation wasn’t as clear as he thought it was and he is troubled by the fact that he should have done something about it, but he hasn’t…at least not yet.” Tobias sat up straight and fisted his hands on his thighs. “But it’s not fair! Why should Beverly and Data be punished for what they did? They saved us! If they hadn’t come when they did Papa would have died. Can’t he see that? Isn’t he grateful we were saved? If what you say is true and he really loves me then why isn’t he thanking them for saving me instead of wanting to punish them?” Deanna sat forward and frowned. “Tobias your mother was a Star Fleet officer wasn’t she.” The boy nodded. “So she would have been bound by her oath to serve and obey.” The lad nodded again. “Then you must understand about duty.” Tobias almost exploded. “Yes! I understand about duty and I understand that because Papa is the Captain he is responsible for the ship and all the people on it but Deanna Beverly is his…girlfriend! They’re supposed to love each other! What if it was Beverly and me lost and hurt? Would he have come for us? Would he have rescued us?” Deanna closed her eyes and stiffened her mental barriers against the anger and despair coming from the boy. She looked into his eyes and said, “It’s not that simple Tobias.” The boy jumped to his feet, raising his voice to a shout. “Are you saying he would put shitty duty ahead of Beverly…ahead of me?” Deanna stood and tried to grasp his shoulders, but he shrugged her hands off. “Tell me!” “Tobias Captains must put duty ahead of personal concerns. The ship and her crew…” Tobias gripped his hair and pulled down sharply. “I don’t care about the ship and the bloody crew! I want to know whether my father would put his damned duty above me!” Deanna’s voice was soft. “I…I don’t know.” The boy maintained an angry stare before abruptly turning and stalking to his room. Deanna sighed and lifted her head. “Computer is Captain Picard still in Sick Bay?” “Yes.” As Deanna was leaving the quarters she paused outside Tobias’s door. Hearing nothing she sighed and left. “Well Jean-Luc everything is going according to plan. By this time tomorrow you’ll have a new sciatic nerve.” The Captain smiled. “Grand. How soon will I be able to walk?” Beverly frowned. “Hmm. That’s dependant on a few things. We need to get your shoulders capable of supporting the use of crutches, we have to get your feet ready to bear weight and we have to make sure your leg is ready for the increased use. I’d say it’s going to be a few days before you’re up and about my love.” Jean-Luc grunted. “How long will I have to stay this time?” Beverly smiled tenderly. “Oh not long. If we do the surgery first thing in the morning and it goes well, provided there aren’t any complications you could be back in your quarters by tomorrow afternoon.” Jean-Luc’s smile showed genuine warmth. It shone in his eyes and transformed his usually stoic face. “Well that sounds wonderful. Now I…” The nurse that came in stood respectfully at Beverly’s side. She held up a hand to forestall her lover and smiled at the young woman. “Yes Stacey?” “Doctor Crusher Counsellor Troi is outside. She would like to see Captain Picard.” “Okay thank you. Send her in.” Having just had a regen treatment and physiotherapy on his leg, Jean-Luc was dressed in track pants only. Beverly tossed him his top just as Deanna came in. Beverly gave her a wink and said over her shoulder, “You’re free to go Captain. I’ll see you later.” The Counsellor waited with her eyes lowered as her CO put his top on. His gentle baritone made her lift her head and he saw immediately that something was wrong. “What is it Counsellor?” Asking silently for permission to sit, Deanna smiled her thanks and seated herself in front of her Captain. Taking a deep breath she locked her eyes onto his. “Captain I’ve just had a very…intense session with Tobias.” Jean-Luc frowned and lowered his head. “The nightmares. How did it go?” “Actually Sir…not that well, but it wasn’t the nightmares that were the problem.” Jean-Luc lifted his head, his eyebrows raised. “Oh?” “No Captain. Tobias cannot understand why you are angry with Beverly and Data for what they did. Nor can he see why you wouldn’t do the same if the situation were reversed. I tried to explain Captain, we discussed duty and he does understand the concept, but he can’t see how anybody could put duty above the well being of a loved one.” Jean-Luc’s eyes showed his dismay. “I see. And do you think this has any bearing on his nightmares?” “Yes Captain I do. I think the beast in his dreams is just that…his fear that you will either leave him, or put duty above your love for him. Either way he would feel abandoned.” Jean-Luc sighed. “Yet you say he understands about duty.” Deanna nodded. “He does Sir. You must remember he has lived in Star Fleet all his life…his mother was a serving officer and he has lived so far only on ships in the fleet. He told me she explained about duty and he would have seen evidence of it almost every day of his life, but he’s never had to come to terms with the thought that a parent, either his mother or you…would put duty above him.” Jean-Luc was silent so long Deanna frowned. “Captain I can sense your anguish. Talk to me Sir.” Sighing expansively, Jean-Luc lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes. When he spoke his voice was very deep and rough. “Counsellor I have given this entire situation a lot of thought and I have come to the inescapable conclusion that I may well put the welfare of my loved ones above my duty. Since Beverly and I embarked on our new relationship I have experienced a happiness and contentment such as I never thought I’d ever feel and I have to admit that having found such a joyous state I would be very motivated to set my duty aside if it meant preserving what I have. Now I also have a son, a young, traumatised and vulnerable boy who needs me, both as a father and as a role model. Do I love him as much as I love Beverly? Not yet, but my feelings for him a growing stronger every day. I do love him Deanna and I don’t think I could stand idly by if he were in danger. I would have to do something and I am beginning to see why my officers acted the way they did.” Deanna frowned. “Then what are you going to do?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “I still don’t know. Though I shouldn’t let my personal feelings cloud my judgement, this whole thing is about personal feelings.” He sighed. “My duty is clear, but the situation is not. I need more time to think.” Deanna nodded. “I see. Well Captain when I left your quarters Tobias was very upset. Right now I’m not sure what kind of reception you’re going to get, but my feeling is that he’s going to be pretty angry with you. And scared.” Jean-Luc nodded. “I understand Counsellor. Thank you.” Deanna left and Jean-Luc lowered his head. “Another crisis. Bloody hell.” As they approached the doors to his quarters, Jean-Luc lifted his head from the contemplation of his feet and said quietly, “Thank you Ensign, I can see myself inside.” The young man acknowledged his Captain and left. Jean-Luc paused just shy of the sensor and gathered his thoughts. With a deep breath he wheeled forward and triggered the sensor. The living area was deserted. The lights came on automatically and the Captain’s eyes swept the room, eventually settling on his son’s door. He rolled over and knocked. “Tobias? May I come in?” He was unprepared for the opening door, revealing the boy, his eyes red from crying. In an angry voice he said in French, “What do you want?” Keeping his voice soft, Jean-Luc raised a smile. “I thought we might have a talk.” The boy sneered. “I don’t want to talk to you.” Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened but his face remained calm. “Maybe so, but I think it’s important we talk Tobias.” The boy shouted, “Well I don’t!” The door abruptly shut and Jean-Luc gritted his teeth. Risking his son’s continuing anger, he opened the door and wheeled inside. Tobias, standing in the middle of his room, whirled around and yelled, “Get out! This is my room!” Jean-Luc’s voice had a hard edge to it. “Your anger is unjustified Tobias…I’ve done nothing to deserve it.” Taking three quick steps, Tobias came to his father and bent until their faces were mere centimetres apart. “I don’t care! Get out! I don’t want to talk to you!” Although Jean-Luc was at a disadvantage by being in the wheel chair, he wasn’t about to allow his son to be so disrespectful. “That is enough! You will keep a civil tongue in your head when you address me Tobias!” The boy straightened and shouted, “Or what? You’ll punish me too?” Before Jean-Luc could respond the boy suddenly turned and went into his bathroom, locking the door. The Captain took a calming breath and wheeled to the door. “Tobias come out…this solves nothing.” He was greeted with silence. “Tobias we should talk about why you’re so angry with me…surely I have a right to defend myself? Won’t you at least hear my side of things?” When he was ignored Jean-Luc rubbed his forehead and tried one more time. “Tobias if we leave this unresolved it will only get worse. Please…open the door and talk to me.” After a few minutes of continuing silence Jean-Luc left the room and went back out into the living area. “Merde!” That evening was an uncomfortable one. When Beverly came in Jean-Luc explained what happened. She did eventually coax Tobias out for dinner but throughout the meal he remained silent and sullen. Jean-Luc resisted the urge to try and communicate with him, opting instead to wait until the boy was calmer. Tobias left the table soon after the meal was finished and sequestered himself in his room, not emerging again until morning. If he had a nightmare neither Jean-Luc nor Beverly was aware of it. The next morning Tobias ate his breakfast quickly then stood by the door in silence waiting for someone to walk him to school. Both Beverly and Jean-Luc accompanied the boy and the Captain spent a few moments warning Marta as to what to expect. By the time they arrived at Sick Bay Jean-Luc was in a sour mood. Although the surgery was very difficult it went well and by lunch time Jean-Luc had regained consciousness and had eaten a light meal. While Beverly prepared him for a later release, Deanna went to the school to pick Tobias up. She knew before she arrived what sort of mood the boy was in. As she waited in the anteroom, Marta caught her eye, frowned and shook her head. Deanna nodded her understanding and when Tobias came out she said nothing as they walked through the corridors. Once back in Jean-Luc’s quarters Tobias brushed past the Counsellor trying to enter his room. Her gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him but his anger spiked. “Do you want to talk about it?” He shook his head brusquely. “No.” Deanna sighed. “Did you have a nightmare last night?” The boy shrugged. “What does it matter? You said they will go away…I’ll just have to wait.” Deanna tilted her head to see under his brow. “Tobias…” He shook himself free of her gentle grip. “I have to do my homework. Thank you for bringing me here.” Before Deanna could say anything the boy fled to his room. She stared at the closed door and sighed as she left the quarters. Beverly knelt in front of the Captain as she fitted the new shoes. “Now these are a little sturdier than what you usually wear but they do have extra soft padding and more support. I’m going to get you to stand in a minute but I’m warning you…your feet are going to be a little…sensitive and your leg will feel very weak.” Absently running his hand up and down his left thigh, Jean-Luc grunted. “At least I can feel my leg again.” Beverly smiled up at him and nodded. “You must be relieved.” He sighed. “Yes it’s been too long.” The Doctor stood and placed her fists on her hips. “Okay we’re nearly ready. Any pain?” Jean-Luc frowned. “A little…my leg is aching a bit.” Beverly nodded, her lips pursed. “To be expected. I can give you something for it, but it would be better if you wait until we see how your feet are going to cope. I may have to give you an analgesic anyway.” Jean-Luc grunted and rubbed his forehead. “Very well Doctor, I’m ready when you are.” Beverly came to his side and gripped him under the shoulder. “Now I want you to do as much of the work as possible. Ready?” His nod was his only reply. “Okay…up you go.” Pushing with his hands, Jean-Luc rose from the chair, keeping most of his weight on his right leg. As soon as his foot took the weight he winced. “Steady…let your feet adjust. Now distribute your weight evenly on both feet.” Jean-Luc obeyed the instruction and felt the muscles of his left leg begin to tremble, but it was the growing pain in his feet that made him growl, “It’s getting quite uncomfortable Beverly.” Maintaining her grip of his arm, Beverly smiled in sympathy. “I know…just a little bit longer.” The Captain grunted and had began to sweat by the time Beverly squeezed his arm and said, “Okay sit down.” He dropped into the chair and groaned as the blood flowed back into his feet. The hiss of the hypospray made him sigh as the pain diminished. He looked up at his lover and managed a smile. “Thank you. Well how did we do?” Beverly smiled tenderly. “Actually…quite well. With continuing regen treatments, physiotherapy and adequate pain relief I think we’ll have you walking in no time.” Jean-Luc took her hand and gently squeezed it. The knock at the door made Jean-Luc let go of her hand and sit up straight. “Come.” Deanna came in and smiled. “Hello Captain, I take it the surgery went well?” He smiled and nodded. “Indeed Counsellor, in fact I’ve just been on my feet.” Deanna exchanged a broad smile with Beverly and sighed. “Congratulations Sir.” Jean-Luc held her gaze with a measured look. “Thank you Counsellor, but that’s not why you’re here.” Deanna’s face fell. “No Sir. It’s Tobias Captain…I’m very worried about him. He has stopped talking to me.” Jean-Luc sighed and cast a look at Beverly. “He won’t talk to us either. What can we do?” Deanna shrugged. “To be honest Captain I’m not sure. To counsel him I need his cooperation, but the reality is he needs to talk to somebody…anybody…about what’s troubling him. He has so much to deal with Captain…a boy his age can’t cope for too long under this kind of stress.” Jean-Luc lowered his head and rubbed his brow. “I understand Counsellor, but how can we help? We can’t force him to talk.” Deanna folded her arms. “What have you been doing Captain?” Jean-Luc frowned. “Since our initial confrontation I have left him alone. I thought that once he calmed down he might start to talk to me.” Beverly sighed. “He has so much on his plate…I wonder of he is going to calm down.” Deanna shrugged. “He is determined and highly intelligent and that makes him very hard to deal with. His emotions are very easy to read…he’s angry and frightened but as to what he might do? That’s anybody’s guess.” Jean-Luc sighed again. “Do you have any advice Counsellor?” Deanna shook her head. “Not really Captain. I will continue to try and counsel him but I suppose the best thing you and Beverly can do is carry on as normal and hope that he eventually decides to open up again. He did in the past.” Jean-Luc nodded. “That’s true but then he didn’t think I was such an ogre.” Beverly gripped his shoulder and smiled. “Being a parent requires limitless patience Captain. You have that in abundance.” Jean-Luc grimaced. “Thank you Doctor, I appreciate your support, but I never thought I would be involved in a war of attrition with a ten year old boy.” Deanna chucked ruefully. “Ah yes Captain but this is not just any ten year old boy…this is your son. Somehow I expected him to be unique.” Jean-Luc’s expression was exasperated. “Thank you Counsellor. Your opinion is, as always, valued.” Over the next four days little changed with Tobias. Beverly noticed that on each morning he appeared in different pyjamas to the ones he went to bed in. She mentioned this to Jean-Luc and they surmised he was still wetting the bed, but they could do nothing about it. He remained angry, sullen and silent. Deanna’s efforts to counsel him fell on deaf ears and Marta reported he was uncommunicative and utterly withdrawn in school. On the morning of the fifth day, as the ship was on final approach to Star Base 468, Jean-Luc was standing in Beverly’s office, a crutch attached to his left forearm. Beverly was trying to be calm but her patience was wearing very thin. “I’m sorry Jean-Luc it’s restricted duty or none at all.” The Captain strove to keep his voice down. “But we’ll be docked at a Star Base Doctor! What possible harm could come to me under those circumstances?” Pinching the Bridge of her nose, Beverly swallowed and took a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter where we are Jean-Luc; you’re not going back to full time duty…not yet.” He couldn’t keep the rising anger out of his voice. “But four hours Doctor? Surely I can work longer than that!” Beverly’s famous temper was straining for release. “Look let’s get this straight! You should be off duty until you’re completely well. As it is you have only just started to walk again and that’s with the aid of a crutch. I said it once and I’ll say it again…for the last time. You may return to duty on restricted hours. Four hours a day...no more!” Jean-Luc’s right hand fisted and he lowered his head. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he lifted his head and speared Beverly with a hard look. “Very well. When can I start?” The Doctor kept his gaze and returned his look. “Now.” That took him by surprise. His eyebrows twitched and he raised his chin. “Thank you Doctor…I’ll ah…go and change.” Beverly couldn’t help but smile as her lover left her office. “Gotcha.” Fifteen minutes later Jean-Luc walked slowly and carefully onto the Bridge. Will stood, a wide grin on his face. “Captain! Welcome back Sir.” Jean-Luc gave a small smile and a nod. “Report Commander.” “We’re forty minutes from docking Sir; the ship is running at her optimum Captain. All departments report at the ready Sir.” Jean-Luc pursed his lips and nodded. “Very well. Have you drawn up a roster for crew leave?” “Yes Captain, however the ship will still be staffed at all times Sir, albeit with a reduced capacity.” Jean-Luc bowed his head. “Thank you Commander I will be in my Ready Room. Once the ship is docked implement the leave schedule. I will contact Captain Stavros to initiate the nacelle upgrades.” Will nodded. “Aye Captain.” Jean-Luc entered his inner sanctum with a feeling of warm familiarity. He took his seat at his desk, placed his crutch on the floor and activated his computer, all the while absently rubbing his left thigh. His deep mutter was the only sound in the silent room. “Now let’s see what’s been going on in my absence.” The corridor seemed a little longer as Jean-Luc slowly walked to the school. Although he would never admit it to Beverly he was very tired and his left leg was aching. The children had already left, those still waiting for a parent gathered just outside but Jean-Luc noticed Tobias was off to one side on his own. Marta saw her CO approaching and sent him a sympathetic smile. “How are you Sir?” He summoned a rueful smile. “All things considered, I am well Ms.Rodriguez, thank you.” The Captain’s eyes strayed to his son and he sighed. “How has he been today?” Marta shrugged. “No change Captain. He won’t talk or interact in any way.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Is he still doing the work?” Marta nodded. “Yes Sir but I find it impossible to discuss anything with him. Sir, if I may, perhaps it might be better to give him some time off…maybe you could spend some time with him, try to break through this wall he’s built around himself.” Jean-Luc rubbed his lower lip. “Well in the short term at least that’s feasible as I’m on restricted duty. I’ll give it some thought and let you know.” Hearing the dismissal, Marta smiled and bowed her head. “Thank you Captain. Good afternoon.” Tobias refused to look at his father as they made the journey to their quarters. Before Jean-Luc could say anything to the boy he disappeared into his room. Sighing expansively, Jean-Luc went to his desk and worked for a while but fatigue and persistent pain made him abandon his work and seek the comfort of his bed. He was asleep within minutes. The gentle hand shook his shoulder but his eyes were sluggish in opening. As his vision cleared a smile spread across his face. “Hello.” Beverly grinned down at her lover and chuckled. “Hello yourself. How long have you been asleep?” Jean-Luc frowned and briefly closed his eyes. “Computer what is the time?” “The time is nineteen thirty-eight hours.” Sitting up suddenly, Jean-Luc rubbed his chin. “Good lord, I’ve been asleep six hours.” Beverly sat on the bed and leaned forward to gently kiss his cheek. “Well you must have needed it. How’s the pain?” The Captain smiled. “Not too bad.” “Do you want something for it?” His eyes darkened and he lifted his hand to trace her nipple through the material of her uniform top. In a deep husky voice he murmured, “As a matter of fact I do.” Beverly sighed as his fingers drew her nipples into hard buds. She allowed the sensation of growing desire but frowned and stilled his hands. “Jean-Luc it’s nearly dinner time. Tobias might…” Pulling her mouth down to his, Jean-Luc kissed his lover with persistent intensity. “He won’t come out of his room until you call him for our meal. Let me make love to you Beverly.” The Doctor shook her head but his warm hand on her breast and another passionate kiss stole her protests. She fell headlong into her escalating desire and barely heard when Jean-Luc ordered the door locked. What started out as a languid seduction quickly changed to fervent need. Within minutes they were both naked and Jean-Luc held her hips still as he filled her with his fingers, his thumb caressing her swollen clitoris. His mouth nipped and teased her nipples and Beverly writhed and shuddered as she rapidly approached her first climax. She arched her neck, her mouth open in a silent gasp as her orgasm surged through her. As she contracted around his fingers, Jean-Luc rose to his knees and withdrew his hand, taking his penis and guiding it into her in a powerful stroke. Beverly groaned sensuously as he filled her, lifting her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist. Jean-Luc lowered himself and started to thrust, trying to control his rampant need. Beverly’s ardent response to his passion was his undoing. He suddenly increased the force and frequency of his thrusts and Beverly twisted under him, her hands gripping his buttocks as he pounded into her. He felt his release gather within his body and he gasped, “Beverly…” With his eyes screwed shut and his face twisted in a grimace of ecstasy Jean-Luc ejaculated deep within his lover. Beverly contorted beneath him, her cry of liberation echoing in the room as she orgasmed again. Many minutes later Jean-Luc lifted his head from its resting place on Beverly’s shoulder and groaned in a deep rough voice. “We’ve done it again.” Beverly opened her eyes and frowned. “Done what?” Looking into the eyes of his lover, Jean-Luc enunciated clearly. “Had unprotected sex…again.” Beverly’s heart missed a beat and she felt nausea quickly rising. “Well don’t worry about it now, I can always take something.” Gently rolling onto his back, Jean-Luc shook his head. “No Beverly we should talk about this. We can’t go one this way…it’ll become a bloody lottery. We need to make a decision one way or another.” Now feeling decidedly ill, Beverly sat up with her back to her lover. “I’m going to have a shower Jean-Luc…we’ll talk later, okay?” Hearing the distress in her voice, Jean-Luc frowned in silence as he watched Beverly go into the bathroom. Wishing to comfort her, he rose and limped to the door only to see her inject herself. His concerned voice made her freeze. “Beverly? What are you doing?” She turned and placed the hypospray on the vanity. “Oh it’s nothing Jean-Luc…really nothing at all.” The Captain entered the room and picked up the hypo. “What are you taking?” With a sigh, Beverly lowered her head. “It’s an anti-emetic.” Jean-Luc’s frown deepened. “And why are you taking it?” Beverly dragged her eyes up from her contemplation of the floor and the look of fear and worry in her lover’s eyes made her make her mind up. She held his gaze but had to swallow to wet her suddenly dry mouth. “Because I’ve got hyper emesis. It’s a symptom of my condition.” Keeping his face calm with effort, Jean-Luc’s voice showed his fear. “What condition?” Her heart pounded in her chest and huge butterflies took flight in her stomach. She took his hands and tried to smile. “I’m pregnant.” Shock registered on his face. Jean-Luc took a step back, his mouth opening and closing twice before any sound came out. “How long have you known?” Beverly leaned back against the vanity and lowered her head. “I found out while you were still missing on the planet.” There followed several seconds of silence. Jean-Luc bowed his head and rubbed his face with his hands. “This…hyper emesis…are you all right?” The Doctor nodded. “Yes. It was the same when I was carrying Wesley. As long as I take my medication I’m fine.” With a grimace, Beverly looked down at herself. “Look I’m going to have a shower. We can talk about this later.” Jean-Luc gave an absent nod and left the bathroom, dressing slowly, his mind racing. Twenty minutes later Beverly emerged and said brightly, “Well how about you replicate dinner and I call Tobias.” Jean-Luc gave a nod and summoned a smile but Beverly could see he was still somewhat shocked. With a gentle tap to his door, Beverly called. “Tobias come on out, dinner’s nearly ready.” When there was no response, Beverly knocked louder. “Tobias?” Silence greeted her call. Casting her lover a confused glance, Beverly opened the door and went in. She came out in seconds. “He’s not there Jean-Luc.” Lifting his head sharply, the Captain barked, “Computer location of Tobias DesLandes?” “Tobias DesLandes is not aboard the Enterprise.” Jean-Luc growled, “He must have gone to the Base while I was asleep. Computer, what time did Tobias DesLandes leave the Enterprise?” “Thirteen fifty-seven hours.” Jean-Luc growled. “Bloody hell he’s been on the base for hours…on his own. Transporter Room this is the Captain. Lock onto Tobias DesLandes’s signal and beam him to my quarters.” Jean-Luc ignored the acknowledgement of his order, opting instead to stare at the shimmering light that appeared in the living area. When it subsided there was nothing but a communicator on the floor. “Blast!” Beverly went to his side and gripped his arm. “What are you going to do?” “Find him!” She tightened her grip. “Don’t you think it would be better to wait and let him come home under his own steam?” Jean-Luc shook his head and growled one word. “No!” He lifted his head and barked, “Lieutenant Torode report to the Captain’s quarters immediately.” “Aye Captain.” The wait was a short one. The tall, muscular young man who stood to attention before his Captain almost quivered in anticipation. “Lieutenant I want you get together several security teams. I know this will be difficult with the reduced staff levels, but my son is missing on the Star Base and I want him found. His name is Tobias DesLandes and he’s ten years old. You will find a current image of him on file in the computer. When you find him bring him directly to my quarters.” The Lieutenant gave a curt nod. “Yes Captain.” Once the officer had left, Jean-Luc slumped into a chair and lowered his head. Beverly sat on the arm of the chair and sighed. “You’ll have to handle this very carefully Jean-Luc; Tobias is very fragile right now.” The Captain grunted. “I know Beverly…I know.” Three and a half agonising hours later a call came through from Lieutenant Torode. Jean-Luc answered the hail. “Report Lieutenant.” “We have been unable to find the boy Captain…he does not appear to be on the Base.” Jean-Luc lowered his head and closed his eyes. “Very well Lieutenant, bring your teams back and search the ship. The computer says he’s not aboard, but he has discarded his communicator.” “Aye Sir.” Beverly rose from her chair and went to her lover, gently rubbing his back. Throughout the tense hours they had sat in virtual silence but Beverly was growing increasingly worried about the man. He was exhausted and in obvious pain. “Why don’t you let me give you a hypo for the pain, then go and lie down? This search will take some time.” Jean-Luc stood and stretched, his hands going to the small of his back. He sighed and shook his head. “No Beverly, I’m fine…it’s you who should be resting.” The Doctor gave a rueful smile. “I don’t think either of us is going to get any rest until he’s found.” Jean-Luc nodded his agreement. He regained his seat and gave Beverly a long look. “Can we talk about the pregnancy?” Beverly shrugged. “If you like.” The Captain sighed. “Apart from the hyper emesis…are you well?” Beverly nodded. “Yes.” “And the baby…any complications?” With a shake of her head, Beverly summoned a smile. “No everything’s okay…although it’s early days. I’m only a couple of weeks.” Jean-Luc scratched his chin. “So you don’t know the gender.” “Nup.” He sat back and folded his arms across his chest. “What do you want to do?” Beverly took a seat and shrugged. “Well that depends Jean-Luc. I don’t want to abort it…but on the other hand I don’t really want to be a single parent again. I suppose I’ll just have to hear what you have to say and make my mind up then.” Jean-Luc nodded slowly and pinched his lower lip as he thought. “Beverly…you say you discovered your condition while I was missing. How much did this information influence your decision to disobey your orders?” Maintaining a calm visage, but striving to quell her racing heart, Beverly struggled to keep her voice even. “It meant a great deal…in fact it was the deciding factor. I had to find you Jean-Luc…not just because you are my dearest friend and lover, but because you are the father of my baby.” There were several moments of silence before Jean-Luc asked softly, “Is anybody else aware of the situation?” Beverly nodded. “Yes. When Will came to me for an explanation for my actions I confessed to him…he had a right to know. Deanna was there at the time so she knows too.” “So Will based his decisions about your punishment…or lack thereof, knowing your motives?” Beverly nodded in silence. Jean-Luc sighed and ran a hand over his head. “Deanna told me I didn’t have all the facts. Obviously this is what she was alluding to.” Beverly looked up and sat forward. “Jean-Luc can you see why Will acted as he did? Can you see why he was unable to toe the party line?” The Captain nodded slowly. “Yes, Beverly I can see it. This whole situation has involved some very powerful emotions…from all involved. I need to give this more thought but I can tell you it’s highly unlikely I will take this matter any further. You can rest easy.” Beverly left her seat to kneel between his legs. “And us Jean-Luc…is it all right between us too?” Jean-Luc sat forward and cradled her head in his hands. “Yes my love. I understand now…all is well.” They kissed tenderly and Beverly sighed. “What about the baby?” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and bowed his head. “Beverly I’m trying to find my son so I can attempt to heal a terrible rift. Let me deal with that first then we’ll talk. All right?” Beverly’s emotions were on a rollercoaster. On one hand she was very relieved by the outcome over the disciplinary problems, but on the other hand she was disappointed by her lover’s reaction to the news of her pregnancy. Pushing her vacillating feelings aside, Beverly nodded and stood, catching his hands and pulling him to his feet. “If you were Tobias and you were really scared and pissed off, where would you go?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “I’ve no idea. It has become patently obvious to me over the last few hours just how little I know the boy. Do you know if he’s made any friends?” Beverly frowned. “Deanna has mentioned Graeme Hannaford.” The Captain nodded decisively. “We should talk to him then.” The Doctor gave her lover a wry smile. “Jean-Luc it’s past three hundred. He’ll be asleep.” That brought a soft grunt of irritation. “Dammit Beverly we have to do something! This waiting is driving me to distraction.” The sympathetic look only served to heighten his irritation. Beverly saw this and gripped his hand. “Come on…let’s start with the observation rooms. You can talk to Graeme in the morning.” Jean-Luc flashed her a smile and bent to pick up his crutch. “Shall we spilt up or stay together?” As they moved toward the doors, Beverly answered. “We might as well stick together. We can keep each other company.” As they exited the quarters Jean-Luc nodded. “Agreed.” They were deep in the bowels of the ship when a call came through. “Torode to Captain Picard.” Jean-Luc and Beverly shared a look and Beverly held up a hand, crossing her fingers. “Picard here, go ahead Lieutenant.” “Sir we haven’t found your son. The ship has been thoroughly searched Captain, he’s not aboard. Also Captain I have taken the liberty of informing the crew of our search. They have been assisting us both on the ship and the Star Base. So far there is no sign of him Captain.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and sighed. “Lieutenant my son is well versed in computer technology. Is there any chance he’s done something to shield himself in some way…made himself invisible to our sensors?” “He may have Sir, but our search has been a physical one. We have not relied on the sensors.” Jean-Luc scowled. “I see. I take it all shuttles; all extra vehicular units are accounted for?” “Aye Captain.” “And there have been no unauthorised transports?” “No Sir.” The Captain sighed. “Very well Lieutenant. Keep looking; I’ll contact the Base commander. Picard out.” As the tired officers began to make their way back to Jean-Luc’s quarters he lifted his head and asked, “Computer what is the time?” “The time is oh five twenty-two hours.” He turned to his lover, stilling his feet and taking her hands. “Beverly I’m going to the Base to see Captain Stavros. I want you to go to our quarters to get a meal and some rest.” Beverly frowned and shook her head. “No Jean-Luc I want to go with you. This involves me too.” He frowned but his eyes were warm. “I appreciate your support my love but I don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Please…you need to rest.” With a wry smile, Beverly shook her head. “Oh I’m made of sterner stuff than that. Look, how about we both go back to our quarters? There are a few things I want to do…then we’ll go to the base. After all Captain Stavros deserves his sleep too.” Seeing the sense of her words Jean-Luc sighed and nodded. “Very well.” Ten minutes later both officers were back in their abode. Beverly disappeared into the bathroom for a minute or two and soon emerged with a hypospray. To Jean-Luc’s silent enquiry she explained. “I’ve just medicated myself and since you are now in significant pain I think it best I give you an analgesic.” He debated the sense of arguing with her but sighed as the insistent ache in his leg stifled his protest. He gave a silent nod and tilted his head, exposing his neck as Beverly administered the drug. With closed eyes he felt the pain recede and he smiled his appreciation. “Thank you.” Beverly gently gripped his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Right. The next thing is a quick meal. How about some toast and tea?” The burning urge to do something proactive made Jean-Luc hesitate and look over his shoulder at the door. Beverly knew exactly what was going through her lover’s mind and she took his hand. “Jean-Luc we don’t know when we’ll get the next opportunity to eat. It’s very early…let’s avail ourselves of a meal. It will be beneficial in the long run.” Letting out a long breath Jean-Luc gave a curt nod. “Very well but let’s make it quick.” Twenty minutes later they were out the door. Captain Marcos Stavros was a handsome man, tall and swarthy. His Security Chief stood to attention at the door to his quarters and bowed his head. “I’m sorry to disturb you Sir, but Captain Picard is waiting in your office Sir. He wants to see you and he says it’s urgent.” Scowling and tugging his robe tighter around him, Stavros shook his head. “Why is it that bloody Starship Captains think they can push people around?” He sighed expansively. “Very well Lieutenant. Tell him I will be there in fifteen minutes.” “Aye Sir.” Beverly and Jean-Luc rose from their seats as the Captain entered his office. Stavros stood before Jean-Luc, his gaze frankly appraising. Jean-Luc returned the gaze and extended his hand. “Captain, I am sorry to disturb you but this is a matter of some urgency.” Stavros gave a short nod and gestured for the officers to sit. As they did, Jean-Luc introduced Beverly. The Star Base Captain cast an appreciative eye over the Doctor and smiled. “Well Captain, what is it that’s so important?” Jean-Luc took a steadying breath and gathered his thoughts. “My ten year old son is missing.” Stavros frowned, his confusion obvious. “You have a ten year old son? I wasn’t aware you had any children.” Stifling his discomfort, Jean-Luc gave a small smile. “It is something I have only been recently made aware.” Stavros’s gaze became more intense as his curiosity was piqued. “I see. And the boy is missing you say? Missing from your ship I presume?” “Yes. Our computer logged him leaving the ship early yesterday afternoon. A thorough search by our security teams of both the Base and the Enterprise have turned up nothing. To all intents and purposes…he’s vanished.” Stavros pursed his lips and tapped his combadge. “Stavros to Bruz.” “Bruz here Captain.” “Report to my office please Lieutenant.” “Aye Sir, on my way.” Within moments the formidable shape of Lieutenant Bruz entered the room. Stavros outlined the problem and listened as the officer gave his input. “I will access the visual records from yesterday Sir. Perhaps we might get some answers.” “Thank you Lieutenant. Dismissed.” Returning his attention back to his guests, the younger Captain gave an encouraging smile. “We should have some information within the hour. Would you like to stay on the Base in the meantime?” Beverly and Jean-Luc shared a look and the Captain smiled. “I think that would be wise.” Both officers stood, Jean-Luc again extending his hand. “Thank you for your assistance Captain.” Stavros shook Jean-Luc’s hand and grinned. “No problem Captain, I hope we can sort this out. Tell me…is your son in a habit of doing this?” As usual, any questions about Jean-Luc’s personal life caused anger to rise. He stifled it with an effort and managed a small smile. “No. Unfortunately the boy has suffered significant trauma and at present isn’t thinking clearly. I’m sure once we’re reunited we will be able to help him.” The older man turned for the door with the intention to leave. Wanting to know more about this intriguing situation, Stavros ignored Jean-Luc’s obvious attempts to bring the conversation to a close. “So Captain…you didn’t know you had a son? How come?” Jean-Luc turned slowly and speared Stavros with an icy glare. “That Captain is something I do not wish to discuss. Now if you will excuse us, we will make our way to the promenade deck.” They left without any more talk. Jean-Luc led the way to the promenade deck and sighed. “Where shall we go?” Seeing his agitation Beverly took his arm and steered him towards a café. “We need a hot drink.” They found a seat and began their wait. The hour passed quickly and the call, when it came made Jean-Luc’s heart accelerate. They left the café and strode purposely to Stavros’s office. Once inside Bruz gave his report. “We have visual images of the boy entering the Base. He spent some time on the promenade deck before wandering off towards the docking deck. As there were no other images I took the liberty of checking the computer only to find it has been tampered with. Since then I have been trying to restore the deleted images but so far I have had no success.” Jean-Luc looked over to Stavros with a raised eyebrow. “If I may Captain?” The younger man nodded and Jean-Luc tapped his combadge. “Picard to Data.” “Data here Captain.” “I am on the Star Base, in Captain Stavros’s office. Will you join me please?” “Yes Captain, on my way.” Jean-Luc turned his attention back to Bruz. “Please continue Lieutenant.” Without solid evidence I cannot say where the boy went, but the fact that he was heading to the docking deck seems to suggest he may have boarded another ship.” Jean-Luc gently rubbed his lower lip. “Captain how many ships have left since thirteen thirty hours yesterday.” Stavros activated his computer and called up the relevant information. “Three. Two Star Fleet vessels and a private bulk carrier.” “Destinations?” “The USS Zeus is due to deliver supplies to Janus Prime and the USS Darwin is taking terraformers to the Vrago system.” Jean-Luc nodded. “And the bulk carrier?” Stavros shrugged. “They lodged a flight plan to Star Base Echo Papa but where they go after that…I’ve no idea.” Beverly folded her arms and asked. “He grew up on Star Fleet ships but I think he would’ve opted for the private vessel. What’s the carrier’s maximum speed?” Stavros gave the Doctor a rakish grin. “Oh not much, about warp five.” “And how long to Echo Papa at that speed?” “A week.” Jean-Luc lowered his head in thought. “Whilst I agree with Doctor Crusher about his choice, I think it best we contact all three ships.” He looked up to continue when the door chimed. Stavros bade the caller to enter and Data walked in. Jean-Luc gave the android a small smile and introduced Stavros and Bruz. “Mr.Data it seems Tobias may have tampered with the Base computer to delete video images of himself. Please liaise with Lieutenant Bruz to see if you can restore the images.” Data nodded once. “Yes Captain.” The two officers left the room as Stavros said, “Do you want to contact them or shall I?” Jean-Luc sighed. “It would be best if it were me.” The younger Captain nodded and stood. “Fine. You can use my office, I’ll come back later. Doctor…while your Captain is busy, can I buy you a coffee?” Beverly summoned a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and shook her head. “No thank you Captain, I’d rather stay with Captain Picard.” Feeling confused and looking hurt, Stavros nevertheless acquiesced. “Very well, perhaps later.” Beverly’s smile had faded before the man had left the room. Under her breath she muttered, “Jackass.” Fifteen minutes later Jean-Luc had contacted both Star Fleet Captains and made his request that they search their ships. Although surprised, both by the news that Jean-Luc had a son and by the circumstances of the request, both women agreed to do their best to find the boy. The Captain of the bulk carrier however was another kettle of fish. “I can’t afford the time.” Jean-Luc smiled depreciatingly and spread his hands. “But Captain I’m sure your crew would take no time at all to search your fine ship. After all, there are only so many places he could hide.” The huge Tellerite scratched his chest and belched loudly. “My crew are busy with their duties! We’re not like your Star Fleet types…we actually work for a living.” The Captain strove to contain his growing irritation. “Please Captain…where is the harm? The missing boy is only ten years old. He needs to be back with me.” The bearded being sneered and spat on the floor. “And what, may I ask, was his oh so concerned father doing when the boy disappeared?” Now becoming angry, Jean-Luc’s face lost its geniality and settled into an uncompromising visage. “Are you going to help or not?” The Tellerite folded his arms and seemed to consider his options. With a wry grin, his blank black eyes glittered. “What would you pay?” Jean-Luc almost spluttered. “Pay?” “Yes pay! You have to make this worth my time. If you want me to order my crew away from their duties you have to make it profitable for me.” Swallowing his towering dislike for the being, Jean-Luc kept his voice even., “What would you accept?” Making a show of studying his filthy nails, the alien nodded slowly. “Latinum is always good.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “Unacceptable. I will trade in goods only.” The being coughed wetly and spat again. “I suppose weapons are out of the question.” A stony silence was the Captain’s only reply. The Tellerite shrugged. “Oh very well. Medical supplies. Med Kits, pharmaceuticals and two diagnostic computers.” Beverly opened her mouth to protest but Jean-Luc’s raised hand silenced her. “You may have one consignment of med kits, twenty in all. Take it or leave it.” The alien glowered. “One consignment? Do you think me a fool? I demand…” Jean-Luc’s voice was deep, hard and commanding. “You will demand nothing! Let me make this clear. If you do not accept my offer, I will track your ship, force you to stop then I will board you with a security team and we will search your ship ourselves! Then, if we find my son, I will have you charged with kidnapping.” The alien stood and shouted, “You wouldn’t dare! We are Federation citizens!” “Granted but you are refusing a lawful request from a Star Fleet officer. The choice is yours. Accept my offer or suffer the consequences.” There followed several minutes of silence. Eventually the Tellerite snorted. “Damn you Picard! Very well I will have my ship searched. I will contact you when the search is finished. Blazer out.” In the sudden silence of the office Beverly grumbled, “What a bastard! He’s lucky to get anything at all, Jesus what a nerve.” Jean-Luc slumped into his chair and lowered his head. “Agreed. Now my love we wait…again.” The Doctor moved to his side and rubbed his shoulder. “Keep your chin up Jean-Luc…we’ll find him.” It was Data who relieved the boredom of waiting. His arrival with Bruz made Jean-Luc sit up and pull his Command demeanour around him, masking his tiredness. “Yes Commander?” “Captain we have been able to restore the deleted images. If I may Sir?” Data gestured to the desk computer and Jean-Luc gave a nod. Activating the device, Data accessed the relevant information then stood back so his Captain could see the screen. “As you can see Captain, Tobias left the promenade deck and made his way to the docking deck. He then waited approximately one hour, dividing his time between all three vessel’s docking ports before entering the Blazer at fifteen oh two hours. You will notice Sir; he had a back pack with him. I have accessed the replicator logs and have found he acquired the back pack on the promenade deck and replicated food and water to place in it. It would seem he was well prepared Sir.” Jean-Luc grunted and rubbed his face with his hands. “Thank you Data, you may return to the ship. Mr.Bruz you have my appreciation.” Over the next ten minutes Jean-Luc contacted the Zeus and the Darwin to inform the Captain’s of the likelihood his son was on the Blazer. His next call was to the belligerent Tellerite. “So as you can see it is most likely he is on your ship.” The alien was about to respond when something off screen took his attention. He left his seat and disappeared, only to return in seconds, dragging a dishevelled Tobias by the scruff of his neck. “Is this yours?” Jean-Luc bridled at seeing his son manhandled. “Let him go Captain.” The Tellerite grudgingly released the boy and repeated his question. “Is this him Picard? Is this what you lost?” Instead of answering the irritating being, Jean-Luc gently asked his son. “Tobias are you all right?” When the boy lowered his head in silence the Tellerite Captain slapped the back of his head. “Answer your father boy!” Jean-Luc leaped to his feet and shouted. “You will not strike my son!” The alien glared back at the screen and made a show of grabbing Tobias by his collar and shaking him before slapping him again. “He is disrespectful!” He shoved the boy off screen and growled. “Throw him in the brig!” Beverly stood beside Jean-Luc, surreptitiously gripping his hand. Sotto voce she said, “Steady my love…try to stay calm. Tobias is in danger.” Jean-Luc took a deep breath and tried to calm his towering anger. In a deep voice he said, “Would you come to a stop and await my arrival? I will leave immediately.” “No I will not! Your brat has cost me enough time already. If you don’t catch up with me I’ll leave him at Star Base Echo Papa, you can pick him up there. Blazer out!” Jean-Luc was striding to the door when Beverly caught his hand. “What are you going to do?” Not slowing his pace, he growled, “I’m taking the Calypso and going after that son of a bitch! Maintaining warp eight point five I can catch him in under a day. So help me Beverly…if he’s hurt Tobias…” Lengthening her stride to keep up, Beverly nodded. “Okay, I’ll need a minute to let Selar know I’ll be gone.” That brought Jean-Luc to an abrupt halt. He locked eyes with Beverly and shook his head. “No Beverly, you stay here, I want you to rest.” The Doctor frowned. “But…” The Captain took her hand. “Beverly I need some time with Tobias…time with just the two of us. Somehow I’ve got to get through to him and I think I might have a chance on our journey back to the ship. Now please…do as I ask and stay aboard and rest.” Hearing his heartfelt words and recognising the truth in them, Beverly sighed and nodded. “Okay…good luck.” He gave her a quick kiss and left her, striding purposefully to the docking port. Jean-Luc had been underway for two hours when he received a call from the Enterprise. He activated the screen and nodded to his caller. “Counsellor.” “Hello Captain, I’m sorry I didn’t contact you sooner, I’ve only just heard.” He gave a wan smile. “Think nothing of it. How may I help you?” Captain I was wondering how you’re going to handle this.” Jean-Luc shrugged. “Apart from liberating the boy from the clutches of a belligerent Tellerite, I haven’t given it a great deal of thought.” Deanna frowned. “Well Captain you should! This action by Tobias is an obvious call for help, but it’s also a sign that he wants to hide from his problems…run away from them both figuratively and literally. What you say to him is vitally important, it may well be what sets him on his future path, either willing to seek and accept help, or continue to run away.” Jean-Luc bowed his head and sighed. “What do you suggest Counsellor?” Deanna gave her CO a speculative look. “Captain…how do you feel about your son?” Jean-Luc frowned deeply. “I’m not sure I understand the question. Are you asking me if I love the boy?” Deanna shook her head. “No Sir, I know you love him. What I’m asking is how you feel about him. How has his existence impacted on your life, both privately and professionally?” The Captain folded his arms across his chest and bowed his head, deep in thought. He ran a hand over his face and strove to keep calm as he prepared to admit something both personal and difficult. “It has been very hard Counsellor. His sudden appearance gave me little time to adjust. Privately I have been left feeling inadequate and confused. Professionally I feel constrained and somewhat compromised; however he isn’t alone in eliciting that in me. My current relationship with Beverly does that and her recent news about her pregnancy has only exacerbated things. However I have been forced to see my private relationships in a new light and in doing so, I have altered my long held beliefs about Captains having relationships with crew. As for my son, all I can say is that I hope, with time, we can build a relationship based on love, respect, support and hopefully, mutual interests. It is, at the moment, all I can offer.” Deanna smiled. “And it will be enough Sir, but at the moment Tobias is very angry and very, very frightened. He will not want to hear anything you have to say.” Jean-Luc sighed. “Can you tell me exactly what it is that he is so angry and frightened about?” It was Deanna’s turn to sigh. “He believes you will always put your duty ahead of him. He cannot understand why you were so upset with Will, Beverly and Data. All he could see was that Beverly and Data rescued both of you. He wants to know why you’re not grateful, either for your own rescue or his. It’s as if you don’t care that he was rescued. He knows about duty, but in his eyes loved ones should take precedence over duty and he can’t understand how you could say you love him, only to put him second to your duty as Captain.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and lowered his head. “The thing is he may be right. These last few weeks, I have been given a chance to reassess my priorities, Counsellor. In the past I wouldn’t have hesitated, my duty as Captain was always crystal clear…but now…so much has changed. I don’t feel like that any more, Deanna.” “There’s more Captain. He’s terrified you will leave him. He asked me what would happen then as he would be completely alone. Can you imagine how that must feel for one so young?” “No Counsellor I can’t but I can assure you I have absolutely no intention of ever leaving the boy. I would never abandon him.” The Counsellor sat forward, her black eyes intense. “Then that’s what you must tell him Captain. Make him understand you’ve changed and that he and Beverly are now the most important things in your life.” Jean-Luc returned her gaze and sighed. “I’ll tell him Deanna but I can’t guarantee he’ll listen. God…what a mine field.” The Counsellor smiled. “I have every confidence in you Captain. Just be brutally honest…tell him what’s in your heart. He’ll hear you.” Jean-Luc offered a rueful smile and nodded. “Thank you Deanna, Picard out.” Deanna found Beverly in Jean-Luc’s quarters. She answered the door whilst sitting on the sofa, her feet propped up on the coffee table. The Counsellor took a seat next to her best friend and concentrated on sensing her emotions. The overwhelming feeling was tiredness, followed by apprehension and surprisingly, jealousy. “Want to talk about it?” Beverly shrugged. “Not really.” Deanna gave the Doctor a sympathetic smile. “It might help.” Beverly flapped a hand and made a rude noise. “What…telling you the fact that I’d like to strangle Tobias right now is going to make me feel better?” Deanna chuckled. “Beverly what you’re feeling is completely normal. Look at the very beginning, when he first came aboard, you told me you didn’t want to share the Captain. Now here we are, Captain Picard has left the ship to charge across space to save the boy, leaving you alone…pregnant and abandoned. It’s little wonder you’re harbouring ill will.” Beverly snorted. “He’s ten years old for crying out loud! It’s not as if he’s a rival.” Deanna’s expression was speculative. “Isn’t he?” Irritated, Beverly rose and stood facing the viewports, hugging herself. Deanna sat back and crossed her legs. “Beverly you’re going to have to come to terms with this…it’s not going to go away and when the baby comes it will only get worse if it’s not resolved.” Beverly bowed her head and spoke softly. “If the baby comes.” Shocked by both the words and the emotion behind them, Deanna gasped. “What?” The Doctor turned, her face stricken. “I don’t know what to do Dee! Jean-Luc hasn’t told me how he feels about the pregnancy but my gut feeling is he’s not happy. God…I don’t want to be a single parent again, but I don’t want to abort! This could destroy us…what the hell will I do then?” Deanna got up and took Beverly’s hands. “I don’t think what you’ve said is true Beverly. I’ve just spoken to the Captain and he told me his priorities have changed. Let him deal with Tobias then see what he has to say. He loves you Beverly…I don’t think he’s going to let anything hurt you, not by his own actions or by external forces. Have faith in him.” Sniffing back her tears, Beverly found a watery smile and a nod. “Okay Dee.” “Good. Now get some rest, I’ll see you later.” After Deanna left Beverly sat on the sofa and held a protective hand over her belly. “Oh God…give me strength.” As far as the on-board chronometer was concerned it was oh seven thirteen the next morning. Too tense to sleep, Jean-Luc had now been awake a total of forty eight hours. The computer alerted him to the ship on his sensors and he opened a channel. “Picard to Bellus.” The alien’s face filled the screen, his disdain clear. “It’s Captain Bellus Picard. What do you want now?” Jean-Luc gritted his teeth and strove for calm. “I will be within transporter range in ten minutes. Please prepare to beam my son to my ship.” The Tellerite shook his shaggy head. “I don’t think so Picard; we’ve wasted enough of our resources on your brat. You can come aboard and collect him, but not before I get my payment.” Jean-Luc gave a short nod. “Very well, drop out of warp and come to a stop.” “No. We’ll maintain our speed and heading. Coma alongside, beam over the payment then you can transport aboard and collect your little bastard.” The Captain snarled. “You are trying my patience Bellus!” The alien shrugged. “As long as I hold the goods you’ll do as you are told. Now are we clear?” Jean-Luc gave a low grunt and Bellus chortled. “Good. I will expect you in…” He looked down at a panel. “Twenty minutes. Blazer out.” Jean-Luc went to his bedroom and quickly shaved, careful to trim his moustache. Wishing he could shower and eat a light meal, he instead went to the cockpit and inputted the appropriate commands for the coming manoeuvre. He was ready as the Calypso caught the Blazer and matched her speed, holding position one hundred and fifty metres off the port side. Not bothering to contact the Tellerite, Jean-Luc beamed over the med kits then positioned himself on the small transporter pad. “Energise.” Bellus was eating when Jean-Luc materialised on the Bridge. The alien smirked and offered the plate, causing Jean-Luc to shake his head. “No thank you. Where is my son?” Licking his pudgy fingers, Bellus hawked back some mucous and spat on the floor. “He’ll be here soon. Would you like something to drink? An ale perhaps?” The Human summoned a brittle smile. “Thank you, no.” There was a commotion as two aliens of undetermined species entered, dragging a struggling Tobias by his short hair. He was unceremoniously dumped on the deck at Bellus’s feet. Jean-Luc glowered and took a step forward but a raised weapon halted his feet. Instead he called softly, “Tobias?” The boy looked up, his nose bloody and a swelling below his right eye. He was filthy and fear lurked in his eyes, but Jean-Luc clearly saw the boy’s relief in seeing him. Directing his attention to the Tellerite, Jean-Luc allowed his anger to show. “My son has been injured. How?” The alien shrugged. “He is disrespectful…needed to learn some manners. You should be grateful Picard…I am returning him with a much improved attitude.” Jean-Luc gazed tenderly at the boy and lifted a hand. “Come here Tobias, we’re going home.” Shaking himself free of his minders, Tobias climbed to his feet and went to his father, taking his hand and resting his forehead on the man’s chest. In a very small voice he said in French, “Take me home Papa.” Jean-Luc squeezed his hand and stared at Bellus and when he spoke his voice was soft and deadly. “If I ever see you again, you’d better run for your life.” He tapped his combadge and said, “Computer two to transport. Energise.” Once they materialised on the Calypso Jean-Luc hugged his son and stroked his hair. The boy brushed away his tears and smiled ruefully. “I really smell.” Jean-Luc grinned. “That you do. Why don’t you go and shower while I see to the ship and replicate us a meal?” The boy nodded and turned, but he stopped and faced his father again. “Papa?” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Yes?” “You came for me.” The man lifted his hand and tenderly wiped away an escaping tear from Tobias’s face. “Yes my son, I came. I love you Tobias.” The boy smiled and nodded, then turned and made his way to the bedroom. Jean-Luc went forward and settled into the cockpit. “Computer reciprocal course back to the Enterprise, warp four. Engage.” The little ship peeled off from the Blazer in a graceful arc, dropped speed and settled into her new course. Satisfied all was well, Jean-Luc engaged the autopilot then went into the day area and replicated the promised meal. Tobias soon appeared, damp and clean. He smiled when he saw what was on the table. “Crepes!” Jean-Luc nodded. “My Maman would often treat me with crepes. We have strawberries, ice cream and cream, lemon and sugar. Enjoy.” Tobias fell upon the food, stuffing himself. Jean-Luc watched in amused silence until the boy sat back and burped loudly. The glass of milk disappeared and together father and son went into the lounge. Jean-Luc retrieved a med kit and scanned Tobias, scowling over the results. “You have a broken nose and a nasty bruise under your eye. What happened?” Tobias sighed, lowering his head. “When I wouldn’t answer their questions they got mad and hit me.” Jean-Luc muttered, “Bastards!” The boy looked at his father and grinned. “Want to know where their brig is?” Jean-Luc lifted his eyebrows and Tobias chuckled. “In the room that holds the open settlement tanks for the sewerage treatment.” The Captain couldn’t help but laugh. “That explains the smell.” Tobias grinned and shrugged but his face fell when his father asked, “Why did you run Tobias?” Instead of answering his father, Tobias surprised the man by rising and insinuating himself onto Jean-Luc’s lap. He snuggled down and sighed. “Hold me Papa.” Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around his son and silence settled. The Captain wasn’t surprised to find, only minutes later, that the lad had slipped into sleep. He held his son within his protective embrace for half an hour before rising and carrying him into the bedroom. He undressed the boy and eased him into the bed. He then undressed himself, slipped on some shorts and joined the boy, gathering him into his arms and whispering, “Sleep my son, I’ve got you.” It was early evening when Tobias woke. Alone in the bed, he rose and went to the bathroom before dressing and wandering out into the living area. He found his father seated in a lounge chair, his nose buried in a book. “Hello Papa.” Jean-Luc looked up and smiled. “Well hello there. Did you sleep well?” Tobias nodded and took a seat opposite the man. Jean-Luc lowered his voice and asked, “Any bad dreams?” The boy shook his head with a deep frown on his face. “No…I don’t remember…” He shrugged and sighed. “I really don’t know.” Jean-Luc gave a reassuring smile. “Well it doesn’t matter as long as your sleep was restful. Are you hungry?” The boy nodded and Jean-Luc put his book down, shifting to the edge of his seat. “Very well, what would you like to eat?” “Can I have a salad roll and a cup of tea please?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Earl Grey?” The lad shook his head. “No…ordinary please…white with double sweetener.” Jean-Luc replicated the requested meal and ordered some crusty bread, cheese and wine for himself. They ate in silence and Jean-Luc noticed his son kept sneaking glances at him. Waiting until they were finished, Jean-Luc invited the boy to sit with him in the living area. Once they were settled Jean-Luc said, “Would you like to talk about what happened?” Tobias lowered his head and shook it. The Captain sighed and rubbed his face. “All right then, I understand if you don’t want to say anything, but there are some things I need to say…important things…will you listen?” Still with his head bowed, Tobias nodded. Jean-Luc took a deep breath and began. “Tobias the most important thing I can tell you at the moment is that I love you, and no matter what happens between us, that will never change. Now I know you think I will put my duty ahead of you and not so long ago, that would have been true, but not now. I am a very lucky man Tobias, I have been given the opportunity to look at my life and make the changes necessary to make it better. I always believed I was perfectly content, content to be a Captain and spend my life in space commanding the Enterprise and living alone. But then Beverly and I became…partners…and my life changed, my priorities changed and just as I was adjusting to that you came along. Your presence in my life has enriched me in ways I can’t describe Tobias…and caused me problems, but not problems of your making…by mine. I had to quickly try to learn how to be a father Tobias and I freely admit I wasn’t very good but I promise I’ll improve, with your help. I won’t put duty ahead of you or Beverly Tobias…I simply can’t.” He ran his hands over his head and sighed. “I know you’re worried I may leave you Tobias and I’m unsure as to know how to reassure you that I won’t, other than to tell you I will never intentionally leave. I can’t guarantee I won’t die in the near future…no one can, but if that happens rest assured I will have made provision for you…you will not be left alone. It is my intention Tobias to live a very long time to watch you become the man you are meant to be.” The Captain took a long sip of his wine and swallowed, staring into the glass. “And finally son, I will not be punishing Will, Data or Beverly for what happened. Each officer has told me why they acted as they did and I have come to understand this was a series of events that simply aren’t covered by the regulations. When it comes to love for one’s fellow crewmate I’m afraid the rules don’t apply. I am very grateful for our rescue, particularly because you were saved. Tobias the love a man has for his partner is very strong, but as I’m quickly discovering, the love a parent has for a child is equally strong…different, but very potent. I love Beverly Tobias…and I love you. That will never change.” There followed a tense silence. Tobias stared at the floor, his hands fisted on his knees. Jean-Luc closed his eyes briefly and sat back in his chair, taking a deep draught of his drink. When Tobias eventually spoke his voice was very soft. With his head still bowed he said, “I thought I was nothing but a burden to you. When I first came aboard I thought you didn’t want me…that I was butting in on your life with Beverly, but slowly things got better. I liked the way you spoke to me, like I wasn’t just a kid and when you asked me about the camping trip I was so happy…” He lifted his head and tears glittered in his eyes. “But I felt bad being happy when Maman had died so recently. How could I be happy? But those first couple of days on the planet were so cool…there were times when I didn’t even think of Maman.” He looked at his feet and wiped at his tears. “Papa…sometimes I can’t see her face. Why?” Jean-Luc kept his voice low and gentle. “It is nature’s way of easing your pain Tobias. In time you will be able to think about your mother without it hurting so much and when you do you will see her again, healthy and whole.” The boy nodded. “I asked Beverly why you were so angry with her and she told me but I didn’t understand. I thought you were mad at me…that you weren’t happy we were rescued. Later Deanna spoke to me about it, but by then I was sure you were really mad at me and that you really didn’t want me. I thought that if you were always going to put duty first, then the best thing I could do was leave. It made sense…at least at the time. I was angry and scared and hurt and all I wanted to do was get away.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “I was never angry with you Tobias. It was my inadequate behaviour as a parent that caused all this. I should have talked to you about it, but Tobias I must tell you, nothing…absolutely nothing is resolved by running away. No matter what the problem is, you must face it. Alone or with a friend...it doesn’t matter. Problems only get worse when you run from them.” Tobias nodded and rubbed absently at his shoulder. “I hid on that ship but I had to keep moving. I wanted to use their computer to help me hide but I couldn’t get to a terminal. When they found me I was really scared. They said they would sell me to an Orion…they hit me…they didn’t tell me you were coming to get me. I didn’t know until I saw you.” He smiled then and lifted his head. “Boy was I glad to see you!” Jean-Luc returned the smile. “I bet you were.” Tobias sighed and wiped his nose. “Papa have you ever been really scared…scared enough to wet yourself?” The Captain nodded. “Yes Tobias I have.” “When?” Jean-Luc bowed his head and rubbed his eyes. “Tobias have you ever heard of the Borg?” The boy nodded. “Oh yeah, they’re those cyborg creeps who tried to invade Earth ages ago. Maman told me about that.” Jean-Luc nodded. “That’s right. Well I had a very bad experience with them and it took me a long time to recover from it. While I was recovering I had dreadful nightmares and sometimes I wet the bed.” The surprise on the boy’s face was very telling. “That happens to grownups too?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes.” Tobias stared intently at his father. “Do you still get the nightmares?” Jean-Luc sighed. “Sometimes.” “Do you wet the bed?” The Captain shook his head. “No.” “Oh. Does Deanna know?” Jean-Luc smiled. “Yes. She helps me Tobias, just as she will help you. It will take courage son, it will be scary and you will feel lots of things you’d rather not feel, but if you’re brave and diligent eventually you will overcome your fears. Let Deanna help you Tobias…please.” The boy lowered his eyes and sighed. “I suppose.” He then looked up, mischief in his eyes. “Are you going to marry Beverly?” Unsettled by the sudden shift in the conversation, Jean-Luc coughed. “Ah…I don’t know.” Tobias frowned. “Why don’t you know?” The Captain scratched his cheek. “Because…I…ah…I haven’t really thought about it. We’ve only been a couple for a few months.” Tobias frowned. “But you told me you’ve loved her for ages. Why...?” Jean-Luc held up a hand. “Enough!” Tobias smirked and uttered, “Chicken.” Jean-Luc summoned a mock glare and shook his finger at the boy. “That Tellerite was right…you are disrespectful!” The boy chuckled and pointed at his father. “At least I don’t stink any more.” The Captain grinned. “Indeed. Have you had enough to eat?” The lad nodded. “Very well I have one more question for you. If we maintain our present speed it will be a day and a half before we get back to the Enterprise. Would you like me to increase speed to get back sooner, or would you like more time to recover?” After a moment’s thought Tobias grinned. “How fast can this ship go?” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “Warp nine point five.” Tobias gaped. “Cool! Floor it Papa!” Rolling his eyes dramatically, Jean-Luc stood and lifted his head. “Computer increase speed to warp nine.” “Acknowledged.” Tobias frowned. “But that’s not top speed.” Jean-Luc looked down at his son and smiled. “Let’s leave a margin for safety. We’ll get home soon enough.” Tobias smiled and nodded. “Cool.” They spent some hours amusing themselves before they went to bed. Jean-Luc smiled as his son snuggled into his body and sleep came dark and mysterious. Having received a call from the Calypso, Beverly was waiting when Jean-Luc and Tobias came aboard. She smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. “Welcome back.” As they walked to Sick Bay, Beverly gently squeezed Jean-Luc’s hand and got his attention. She cast a look at Tobias and raised her eyebrows. The Captain smiled and gave a nod, making the Doctor sigh. Once Tobias was sitting on a bio bed Beverly soon treated his injuries. Along with the broken nose and black eye she found some torn ligaments in his left shoulder. Jean-Luc stood by his son’s side during his treatment and was irritated when Beverly turned her tricorder on him. He fidgeted and Beverly gently slapped his arm. “Stand still.” The scan was a quick one and as Beverly snapped the device closed she sighed. “Your pain levels are elevated. When were you going to tell me?” Jean-Luc frowned and pointed to his son. “I would appreciate it if we could devote our attention to Tobias. He’s the one who’s been injured.” Beverly flapped a hand. “He’s fine Captain. You, however, are not. The reintegration of the sacral plexus to your spinal column was very delicate surgery Jean-Luc and the microscopic connections are still taking place, resulting in the pain you’re experiencing. That pain will radiate down the entire length of the sciatic nerve in varying degrees of intensity and will continue to do so until full integration is complete. Now you can ignore it or you can get relief, the choice is yours but ignoring it does absolutely nothing but cause you considerable anguish.” Jean-Luc was about to argue with the Doctor when Tobias plucked at his sleeve. “Please Papa…if it hurts let Beverly fix it.” The Captain scowled and folded his arms. “This is not a democracy.” Beverly grinned. “Maybe not, but in this case the majority win. Give in Jean-Luc.” He sighed his capitulation and bowed his head. “This isn’t a democracy…it’s a mutiny.” He nevertheless tilted his head and allowed Beverly to administer an analgesic. She gently rubbed the spot and said, “Now I recommend you both go to your quarters to rest…and yes I know you would rather go to the Bridge Jean-Luc, but unless you heed my advice I’ll make it an order.” The glare lacked its usual intensity. Jean-Luc shook his head and muttered to his son, “You let a woman into your life and she takes over. Be warned son.” With her fists on her hips, Beverly gaped. “Oh really? Well just for that I expect dinner on the table when I come off duty.” Jean-Luc grinned and threw a salute. “Aye Sir!” Father and son left Sick Bay with Beverly’s eyes boring into their backs. They had only been in their quarters fifteen minutes when the door chimed. “Come.” Deanna came in, a smile on her face. “Hello Captain, Tobias, how are you both?” It was Jean-Luc who answered. “We’re fine Counsellor.” Knowing she would stay for a while, Jean-Luc smiled and gestured to the replicator. “Can I get you anything, a drink perhaps?” Deanna nodded. “Yes please Captain, a hot chocolate would be nice.” The Captain turned to his son. “And you Tobias?” The boy grinned and said in Standard, “A cup of tea?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “I think not. How about a juice?” The smile faded and the boy sighed. “Okay…pineapple please.” Jean-Luc ordered the drinks including an Earl Grey for himself. Once everyone was seated Deanna took a sip of her drink and asked, “I take it you’ve talked?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes Counsellor we managed to clear the air somewhat.” Deanna focussed on Tobias. “And how do you feel about what your father has said Tobias?” The boy shrugged. “I don’t know…happy…relieved…lots of things.” Deanna nodded. “Do you feel more confident about your future now?” Tobias nodded. “Yes. Papa said he will always be here for me…well as long as he can…and he said if anything happens to him he’ll have made sure there is someone to look after me.” “And how does that make you feel?” The boy shrugged again. “Well…I’m not scared any more…and I know Papa loves me…so I suppose I feel…happy.” Deanna frowned. “Tobias when you said you were happy I felt confusion and pain. Why?” The youngster looked at his father and Jean-Luc nodded. “It’s all right Tobias…tell her.” The boy lowered his head and fisted his hands. “I feel bad when I feel happy.” Deanna frowned and tilted her head to see under his brow. “Why?” “Because Maman died. I shouldn’t feel happy, not when she was in such pain…it was horrible…sometimes…” His voice drifted to a whisper and tears tracked down his face. “Sometimes I didn’t want to be with her.” Deanna was inordinately pleased when Jean-Luc left his seat to go to his son, taking the boy in his arms and gently talking to him. “It’s all right Tobias, what you felt was completely normal…you mustn’t feel ashamed. Even grownups feel things like that when faced with traumatic circumstances.” Tobias pushed himself free of his father’s arms and sobbed. “But I loved Maman…why would I think of abandoning her when she really needed me? I was bad…a very bad person!” Jean-Luc gripped his son’s hands and shook his head. “No you weren’t! Tobias you’re just a child…you should never have been in that situation…it was much too hard for you.” Deanna sat forward, her voice soft. “Tobias do you think that your fear that your father might abandon you might be linked to your feelings about your mother’s death?” The boy hiccupped and frowned. “What?” Deanna smiled. “You thought your father was going to abandon you…just like your mother did.” Tobias gasped. “Maman didn’t abandon me! She died…it wasn’t her fault!” Deanna nodded. “Yes she died and left you all alone. Abandoned. You must feel angry towards her for that.” The boy leaped to his feet and shouted. “No! I…I…she…she didn’t mean it…she would never…she left me!” Hid fisted hands went to his eyes and he groaned. “She left me…all alone.” Jean-Luc gently took the trembling boy into his arms and held him in stoic silence. Deanna waited until Jean-Luc coaxed the youngster back to his seat before she continued. “Tobias do you remember the beast in your nightmares?” All Tobias could do was nod. “Do you think the beast might be you…lost and alone, angry and vengeful?” Tobias closed his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t know, all I know is I don’t want to be angry with Maman…it wasn’t her fault.” “No it wasn’t but that doesn’t change how you feel Tobias. When someone, especially someone as young as you, experiences something as traumatic as seeing a loved one die a horrible death there are always going to be repercussions. We can’t help the way we feel Tobias, it’s normal and natural. What you have to do is see your feelings as something transitory…something that’s not always going to be there. Talking about it will help, that and remembering your father is here with you.” The Counsellor stood and gently stroked the boy’s head. “I will go now. I want you to rest and later we’ll talk again.” Jean-Luc escorted Deanna to the door and said quietly, “Is he going to be all right?” Deanna nodded. “I think so Captain, as long as we can keep him talking.” Jean-Luc sighed. “I see. Well thank you Counsellor.” The Captain went back to his son only to hear the boy say, “Papa…can I sit on your lap?” Jean-Luc sat in his chair and nodded, lifting his arms in invitation. “Of course.” Tobias settled on his father’s lap and they sat in silence as the stars winked outside. At oh ten thirty next morning Beverly, Will and Data were standing at attention in Jean-Luc’s ready Room, facing their Captain who was seated at his desk. The silence was tense as Jean-Luc’s steady gaze and unreadable face pinned the three, making Will and Beverly wish they could move. The Captain sat back, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. He sighed and softened his hard look. “At ease.” The three officers relaxed and Beverly gave a tiny smile. Jean-Luc’s eyes twinkled and at that moment the Doctor knew everything was going to be all right. She wasn’t surprised by what her CO said. “I have called you here to tell you of my decision concerning the events surrounding the rescue of my son and myself.” He bowed his head and took a deep breath. “I have been deeply troubled by what happened, such serious breaches of discipline are a rarity on this ship and the fact that the breaches were perpetrated by such senior officers was a source of major concern…concern and disappointment to me. However…having spoken at length to all of you I have tempered my initial reaction and after some deep introspection I have come to the conclusion you all acted with the best intentions, motivated by a overwhelming sense of loyalty and profound affection.” Jean-Luc smiled ruefully and raised his hands. “A few short months ago I may not have fully understood your motivations, but my life has undergone some fundamental changes recently and I can tell you I now do understand. Regulations, however, do not, although I have been unable to find any precedence to help me in my efforts to resolve this matter…so I am left in a very unique situation, one that I find singularly unparalleled. As a Captain I am used to making decisions based on very little information, or sometimes I am obliged to make a determination based on nothing more than personal experience, but this situation has found me in uncharted waters, both personally and professionally.” He lifted his head and studied the three officers before him, each dear to him in their own way. He smiled and addressed himself to Beverly. “Doctor Crusher your actions are probably the easiest to deal with. It is known amongst the senior staff that you and I are now in a committed long-term relationship. That in itself could be considered motivation enough for what you did, but the discovery of your pregnancy proved to be the deciding factor. I understand what you did, I can’t condone it, at least not professionally, but I understand.” He cast his eyes over his Second Officer. “Data I have been privileged, over our years of service together, to have been able to assist you in your endeavours to become Human. What you have striven for is no small thing and your diligence to your task has been commendable. Your explanation of your actions humbled me Data, you made me realise I myself had been less than Human in my reactions to what happened and I thank you for reminding me that there are times when I am simply a man…encumbered with all the frailties and flaws that that entails. In many ways I should thank you for what you did, you protected the woman I love and I cannot find it in myself to fault you for that.” Jean-Luc sighed and turned his gaze on his Exec. “And you Number one. I think perhaps your actions were the hardest for me to come to terms with. My relationship with you is a unique one. Any Captain, at least any honest Captain, will tell you they are only as good as their First Officer. Over our years together you have matured into a fine officer, one whom I am proud to serve with…you are my trusted right hand Will and your perceived inaction in this matter dismayed me deeply. But…” The Captain sighed and shook his head. “Having given this matter considerable thought I find I must admit I may well have acted exactly as you did. How do you punish a woman for rescuing the father of her child…or a man in trying to become Human who puts the love and respect of a fellow officer above the rules? The short answer is…you can’t and I can see how and why you acted as you did. So! Where does this leave us? By rights I should at the very least report these events to Command but in retrospect…do they really need to know? I must ask myself…how does it help Command to know about what happened? Does it impact on the smooth operation of the ship? No. Does it indicate a developing pattern of disobedience? No. Does it undermine my authority as Captain? No. However it does show an enviable depth of loyalty and commitment amongst the senior staff, a situation I can only believe will enhance the Command structure of this ship.” He stood and tugged down on his tunic. “I will take no action in this matter, in fact, although I cannot do it officially, I commend you for what you did, all three of you acted in the best Star Fleet traditions. Thank you.” Data gave a short nod but Beverly’s eyes twinkled, a broad grin gracing her beautiful face. The three officers turned as one but Jean-Luc called softly to his Exec. “Will stay please.” Once alone with his First Officer Jean-Luc seated himself and gestured for Will to do the same. “What is our status?” Will settled into his usual amenable self. “The nacelle coupling upgrade has been completed and we’re ready to leave at your discretion Captain.” Jean-Luc gave a curt nod. “Very well. I have our new orders…it seems the Grizzellas are having a border dispute with the Frellans and have requested Federation mediation. Get us underway to the Maronn system, warp five, but I want you to find the time to fully acquaint yourself with this mission Will, I may be handing it to you.” Will sat up and frowned. “Sir?” Jean-Luc sighed. “It’s personal Will and not something I wish to discuss, at least not yet. Rest assured I will give you ample warning and I will be available should you require any help.” The Captain gave a small smile, but it was warm. “Dismissed.” At Tobias’s request he’d returned to school, although only half days as before. Deanna had picked him up and the counselling session that followed had been very productive even though Tobias dealt with some very painful emotions. As they sat quietly afterwards sipping hot drinks, Tobias frowned and cocked his head. “Deanna…is it hard being a grownup?” The Counsellor shrugged. “Sometimes, yes.” The boy nodded. “It must be hard…knowing all the stuff you have to. Do you ever do what you want…you know, eat too many sweets or stay up late when you’re not supposed to?” Deanna chuckled. “Oh yes…all adults do those sorts of things.” Tobias’s look was one of frank disbelief. “Even Papa?” Deanna’s smile faded a little but she nodded. “I’m sure even your father lets his hair down every now and then.” That brought a guffaw. “Lets his hair down? Deanna…he hasn’t got any hair!” She playfully slapped his shoulder and admonished, “You know what I mean. The thing is Tobias, adults temper their lapses with years of experience. You don’t suddenly wake up one day with all the knowledge you need as an adult in your head. It’s learned Tobias, over the years of your life. The hope is that your life’s experiences will make you a good adult, but it really depends on the individual. People like your father keep learning…seeking new experiences to broaden his knowledge…it’s what makes him such a great man.” The youngster digested that and nodded. “He faces his problems doesn’t he.” Deanna nodded her agreement. “Yes, it’s one of his many strong points.” “He told me running away solves nothing…but Deanna…facing the problems is hard. When you ask me about things I don’t want to talk about I get this really strong feeling that I want to run away. How do I make that go away?” Gently taking the boy’s hand, Deanna looked deeply into his eyes. “Tobias as we deal with your fears you will gain confidence. You will see that by talking about what troubles you, you will learn more about yourself and you will come to understand how and why you do things. With that knowledge will come strength and that strength will banish those bad feelings. In time Tobias, you won’t want to run away.” Tobias sighed and shook his head. “So at the moment I’m a coward but soon I’ll be brave?” Deanna shook her head. “You’re not a coward Tobias; you simply lack the knowledge that will make you brave. Give it time…it will happen.” The boy smiled. “Okay…if you say so.” Deanna returned the smile. “Good. Now how are you feeling right now?” The grin that emerged was mischievous. “You’re an empath…you tell me.” The hard look lacked any really venom. Deanna looked on in silent forbearance until Tobias bowed his head. “Sorry Deanna. I feel okay…I’m looking forward to talking to Papa about what we talked about.” Deanna smiled. “That’s good, but I want to ask you something.” The boy raised his eyebrows. “What?” “Would you consider letting Beverly joining your talks with your father?” That brought a frown. “Why?” Deanna sighed. “Because I think it’s important. Tobias whether you like it or not, Beverly is as much a part of your father’s life as you are. If you’re to develop a good relationship with her you need to involve her in your life. She cares about you Tobias and you’re only hurting both Beverly and your father by excluding her. Besides she can help you.” Tobias frowned. “Because she’s a Doctor?” Deanna shook her head. “No because she’s a mother. She can offer you a different perspective Tobias. Give her a chance…for me.” The boy gave a speculative look and chewed his lip. “You and Beverly are friends aren’t you.” Deanna nodded. “Yes, best friends.” His eyes twinkled and he smiled. “Okay then.” The kiss to his cheek made the boy blush. Deanna ignored it and ruffled his hair. “All right I will go. Your father is due off duty soon so you won’t be alone long.” Displaying good manners, Tobias rose and escorted Deanna to the door. “Thank you Deanna, I’ll see you tomorrow.” As Deanna walked down the corridor she smiled. “You are far more like your father than you know Tobias.” After dinner that evening Tobias spent an hour in his room studying before joining Beverly and Jean-Luc in the living area. The Captain looked up from his book and smiled. “All finished?” The boy nodded. “Uh huh.” Jean-Luc’s face settled into one of gentle concern. “Deanna told me today’s session was good.” Tobias shrugged. “Yeah…I suppose. Can I talk to you about it?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Of course.” Beverly stood, wishing to give father and son some privacy but Tobias’s quiet voice stopped her. “No Beverly…I want you to stay.” Eyebrows raised in delighted surprise, Beverly regained her seat and settled next to her lover. Over the next hour the three discussed Tobias’s counselling session and when they were finished the boy yawned. “Well, I think I’ll go to bed.” Jean-Luc smiled up at the standing youngster. “All right, I’ll be in to see you in a little while.” Once Tobias was in his room, Beverly took Jean-Luc’s hand. “That poor little bugger has been through the ringer hasn’t he.” Jean-Luc sighed his agreement. “Yes he has.” “He’s very strong though…and intelligent….just like his father.” The Captain smiled and squeezed her hand. “Yes and with the kind of advice you gave him tonight I’m sure his recovery will be that much quicker.” They sat in companionable silence for a while before Jean-Luc turned to her and said, “Beverly if Tobias is willing to spend an hour or two alone, after dinner tomorrow night will you join me on the Holodeck?” Intrigued by his invitation, Beverly nodded. “Of course Jean-Luc.” He leaned in and kissed her quickly before rising to his feet. Beverly watched appreciatively as he walked to his son’s room. “Those uniform pants really don’t do his arse justice.” The next day was fairly routine, Jean-Luc had waged a quietly insistent campaign for longer hours and Beverly had finally agreed. Now free of the crutch, he was only allowed seven hours a day on duty, nevertheless the Captain was happy. The pain in his leg was slowly diminishing and life aboard the Enterprise went on. Jean-Luc stood with his hands on his son’s shoulders and said in French, “Now you’re sure about this? I can ask someone to be with you if you like.” The lad lifted his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. “Papa I’m not a little kid! It’s okay!” Beverly covered her mouth and coughed to conceal a giggle. Jean-Luc cast her a warning glare and returned his attention to his son. “Very well. If you need us just call, we’re not far away…just on Holodeck three.” Tobias took the man’s hands from his shoulders and led him to the door. “Go Papa, I’ll be fine.” Practically shoved out the door, Jean-Luc smiled as he turned to see Beverly give the boy a quick kiss. Predictably he blushed and Jean-Luc had to stifle a laugh. As they walked towards the Holodeck Jean-Luc took the unprecedented action of taking Beverly’s hand. Displaying affection for his lover in public was so unlike him, Beverly cast him a sideways glance to see an impassive expression on his face. Delighted and intrigued, she allowed him to usher her into the Holodeck. It was stunning. A woodland on a spring morning, the dew still on the grass and weighing down the spider’s webs, making them appear as if festooned in liquid crystals. Beverly let go of Jean-Luc’s hand and wandered ahead of him, slowly pirouetting. The shafts of sunlight caught her in a slow strobe effect, the diffused light picking up the highlights in her red hair. Jean-Luc looked on, mesmerised by her innate beauty. Beverly stilled her feet and faced her lover, struck by the look of love and adoration on his handsome face. She went to him and took his hands, breaking the spell by softly speaking. “This is absolutely beautiful Jean-Luc…where is it?” He sighed and smiled. “It is a wood near my home. It is said that King Henry the second and his wife Eleanor of Aquitaine rode in these woods.” Beverly stepped closer and ran her fingers down his face from his eyebrow to his endearingly dimpled chin. “And were they great lovers?” Jean-Luc smiled mischievously. “They were until Henry threw her in jail for years and years.” The Doctor snorted and slapped his shoulder. Jean-Luc chuckled and took her hand. “Come on, there’s something I want you to see.” They wandered through the wood, the occasional animal scurrying out of sight. After ten minute’s walk they reached a river. There was large flat rock jutting out into the water and they settled on it wordlessly. Beverly watched in amusement as Jean-Luc took off his socks and shoes and pushed his trousers up to his knees. His challenging look had Beverly repeating his actions and they plunged their feet into the water together. Beverly’s yelp made Jean-Luc laugh. “Ye Gods…it’s bloody freezing!” “It’s early Spring Beverly…the snow is still melting.” She gave a shudder but smiled nonetheless. They sat in silence before Jean-Luc sighed and, in a very quiet voice, began to speak. “Beverly…I’m not sure about the baby. There are several things that worry me about it…things I don’t know if I can overcome.” Her heart beating rapidly in her chest, Beverly struggled to keep her voice even. “Tell me.” He sighed again. “Well there’s my age for one thing…I’m getting old Beverly, is it fair to a child to have an elderly father? I would like to be an active father, not one who sits in a chair watching the child grow. And of course there’s my job. We’ve seen with Tobias how devastating it would be if I were to perish doing my job. Again, is it fair to have a child when my future is so uncertain?” He picked up a leaf and studied it, turning the soft green foliage in his fingers. “And finally I’m not convinced I will make a good father. As I’ve seen with Tobias, my ham fisted attempts to be a father so far have been an unmitigated disaster. Good God…my son ran away from me! So much for parental responsibility.” Quelling the rising panic she felt, Beverly leaned back on her arms and lifted her head, closing her eyes to the dappled sunlight. She sighed and frowned. “It’s not like you to be so defeatist.” Jean-Luc grunted. “I’m not being defeatist I’m simply recognising my limitations.” Beverly turned her head and gave him a hard look. “Yes you are. Look Jean-Luc…as far as your age is concerned with our level of medical technology you could still be considered to be in your prime. Age my dear Captain is not a consideration. And as for the unpredictability of your job…hell, none of us know when our time will be up Jean-Luc. It might not be you; it might be me…who knows! And besides you know as well as I being in space isn’t a death sentence. Hell, we could be assigned to Earth and still have a fatal accident. I’m sorry Jean-Luc, that argument doesn’t hold water either.” She sat up and wriggled her toes. “Now as for you being a good father…I happen to think not only will you be an outstanding father for our child, but your efforts so far with Tobias have been okay. You have to remember Jean-Luc, Tobias has been, and still is, a severely traumatised little boy. It’s little wonder there were problems, but you’re working through them now aren’t you?” Before he could answer, Beverly pressed on. “Jean-Luc no parent knows how to be a parent, it’s something you learn as you go along. Surely your memories of Kataan tell you that. Did you know how to be a father when your first child was born?” In contemplative silence Jean-Luc shook his head. “Well there you go. I am convinced your reluctance is because you still feel uncertain in your relationship with Tobias. Give it time my love.” He turned slowly to his lover and she frowned at seeing tears in his eyes. “It’s so hard Beverly.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed. “I know it is my love.” They sat in silence for a while then Beverly lifted his chin to look into his eyes. “Jean-Luc my dear heart…we have somehow, against the odds, created a child together. I don’t want to abort it, but I also don’t want to be a single parent. However, having said that I will not force you, or even expect you to be an active father of you really don’t want to…but Jean-Luc…do you really want to divorce yourself from your child? Before it’s even born?” The sob that escaped Jean-Luc tore at Beverly’s heart. He shook his head, his voice cracking, “No. I want the baby Beverly…I do…but…” She embraced her lover and kissed his cheek. “Then just wait and let nature take its course. You might surprise yourself my love.” He nodded mutely and Beverly held him as he wept. Jean-Luc was still very subdued when they returned to their quarters. Tobias noticed immediately and sent Beverly a questioning look. She smiled bravely and winked letting the boy know all was well. Not long after Tobias went to bed and Jean-Luc went in to tuck him in. The lad looked up at his father’s red eyes and said softly in his native tongue, “Papa…what’s wrong?” The Captain summoned a smile and shook his head. “Nothing Tobias.” The boy scowled. “That’s not fair.” Jean-Luc frowned. “What’s not fair?” Tobias snorted. “I’m supposed to tell Deanna or you all my troubles but you won’t tell me yours.” Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc sat on the bed and rubbed his face tiredly. He sighed and found his son’s steady gaze. “It’s complicated Tobias. Tell you what…when I’ve got it sorted out I’ll tell you, I promise.” The boy chewed his lip for a moment then his eyes narrowed. “Are you mad at Beverly again?” That brought a genuine smile. “No, not at all. We’re just working through something rather difficult that’s all…grownup stuff, you know.” Still not fully convinced, Tobias gripped his father’s hand. “Are you sure? You don’t want Beverly to leave or anything?” Jean-Luc bent forward and kissed his son’s forehead softly. “No Tobias, everything’s all right. I love Beverly and you with all my heart, nothing will change that.” With a sigh of relief, Tobias smiled. “Okay. Good night Papa.” “Good night my sweet son.” Beverly was sitting on the bed brushing her hair when Jean-Luc found her. She was dressed in her nightie and he stopped in the doorway to admire her. She looked up and smiled. “Is he settled?” Jean-Luc grunted. “Uh huh. You know he’s very perceptive.” The Doctor grinned knowingly. “Found you out did he?” Jean-Luc simply nodded. “What did you tell him?” With a shrug, Jean-Luc left the doorway and stepped into the room, allowing the door to close. “Nothing, although I did tell him I would let him know what was troubling me once I’d sorted it out. He needed reassurance more than anything.” Beverly stood and went into the bathroom, soon re emerging without her brush. She pulled down the covers and again sat on the bed. “When are you going to tell him about the pregnancy?” As Jean-Luc undressed he gave that some thought. Beverly was mildly surprised when he slipped into the bed naked. “Soon I think. He has a right to know after all.” As Beverly was about to get under the covers, Jean-Luc took her hand and said huskily, “Take your nightie off my love. I want to make love to you.” She smiled as she complied, the frisson of desire taking hold. Beverly slid into the bed and sighed as her lover took her in his arms. For several moments they were content to lie quietly, pressing their bodies together and entwining their legs, but as Jean-Luc nuzzled the sensitive area below her ear, Beverly reciprocated by gently biting his earlobe and the need in them both quickly escalated. Jean-Luc’s hand went to her breast and Beverly couldn’t stifle a moan of pure pleasure as he teased out her nipple. Feeling his erection trapped between them, Beverly eased a hand down and slowly stroked him, spreading the precome with her palm. Growling low in his throat, Jean-Luc took Beverly’s leg and hitched it over his hip. With them both lying on their sides, as soon as her leg rose his erect penis pushed between her legs, nudging her entrance. She angled her pelvis and he slid into her effortlessly, Jean-Luc pushing himself deeply inside. Sharing a passionate kiss, both started the rhythm that would take them to ecstasy. Jean-Luc came first, hugging Beverly fiercely to his body as he ejaculated. Beverly slipped her hand between them and slid her fingers over her clitoris. It took very little to send her over the edge. She bit Jean-Luc’s shoulder to stifle her cry of liberation and he held her tenderly as she slowly recovered. They lay quietly together, savouring the intimacy of their embrace. Jean-Luc slowly stroked her hair, placing slothful kisses to her face and neck. Beverly smiled and lifted her head, encouraging Jean-Luc to roll onto his back. The movement separated them and Beverly settled herself over his body, folding her arms on his chest and idly playing with his body hair. The Captain sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. “I love you Beverly.” The woman smiled. “Hmm…and I love you.” Jean-Luc looked up at the ceiling and frowned. “Do you really think I’ll be a good father?” Lifting her head, Beverly took his chin and gently shook it. “I’m positive.” He was silent for a while before his deep voice reverberated around the otherwise quiet room. “Do you want a boy or a girl?” Chewing her lip, Beverly raised her eyebrows. “Well…a little girl would be nice, but as long as it’s healthy I don’t really mind.” Jean-Luc smiled. “A little girl? She’d be just like you…stunningly beautiful with lovely red hair, porcelain skin and sparkling blue eyes.” Beverly giggled. “Or it might be a little boy like you, handsome, intense with dark hazel eyes and a dimpled chin.” Jean-Luc snorted. “As long as he has your hairline.” The Doctor chuckled and snuggled into his arms, sleepy and content. “So have you changed your mind?” Jean-Luc smiled. “Let’s just say…I’m warming to the idea.” Beverly’s smile was radiant. “I’m glad.” Her eyes closed and she settled to sleep but the Captain’s voice made her open her eyes. “Beverly I want to take some leave…you me and Tobias…I want to take you both to the chateau, show my son his ancestral home.” Lifting her upper body, Beverly stared down at her lover, his dark eyes glittering in the starlight. “Well that’s fine by me. What about the current mission?” The Captain grunted. “Nothing Will can’t handle…the dispute is more sabre rattling than anything of real consequence.” “Okay then…you’re the Captain, you can grant leave whenever you want.” He pulled her down for a protracted kiss. “Fine. I’ll arrange it tomorrow. Now my love, go to sleep.” Three days later Jean-Luc, Beverly, Tobias and Deanna were walking towards the docking area of the Captain’s yacht. The Counsellor surreptitiously gripped Jean-Luc’s arm, causing him to slow his pace, letting Beverly and Tobias walk off ahead. Deanna pressed an isolinear chip into his hand. “I have downloaded extensive notes about Tobias and I have contacted a Counsellor from Command who is willing to take his case. His name is Taylor Armitage and he is a friend of mine. He’s good Captain, just contact him once you’re settled and he’ll come to you once a day to continue Tobias’s counselling.” Jean-Luc smiled and squeezed her hand. “Thank you Deanna.” The Counsellor smiled with warm affection. “In the meant time keep talking to him…encourage him to talk about his feelings and fears…and Captain…be honest with him.” The Captain gave a short nod. “Will do Counsellor. Thank you.” Deanna smiled and nodded. “You’re welcome Sir. Safe journey.” Once the three were settled into the yacht Jean-Luc contacted the Bridge. “Calypso requesting clearance to launch.” Will’s voice clearly carried his affection. “You are cleared Calypso. Bon voyage.” The little ship fell away from her parent and moved to a safe distance as the Enterprise resumed her way at warp speed. Tobias, seated in the cockpit with his father, gasped. “Wow! That was awesome.” Jean-Luc gave a pensive nod and turned to his son, speaking in standard he said, “Yes it was and for now on we’re going to speak in Standard. If you want to rid yourself of your accent you need practice.” The boy took a deep breath and let it out explosively. He nodded and they moved into the living area where Beverly had just replicated some sandwiches and tea. Father and son took their plate and cup with a smile of thanks and settled into their chairs. At a knowing glance from Beverly, Jean-Luc said softly, “Tobias have you ever thought of having a little brother or sister?” Chewing on his sandwich, the boy shrugged. “Not really. I suppose there were times, but I was always happy with just Maman and me.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Well that’s about to change son.” Tobias swallowed and cast both adults a speculative look. His eyebrows suddenly rose and he gaped. “You mean…Beverly’s…you’re going to have a baby?” The Doctor smiled and nodded. “Uh huh.” Tobias smiled with uncertainty and Jean-Luc leaned forward to take his hand. “Tobias this changes nothing between us. I love you, that will not change. Do you understand?” The boy looked up and nodded. Slipping into French he said, “Yes Papa I understand.” Jean-Luc frowned and held up a finger. The boy chuckled and repeated his words in Standard. Nodding his approval, Jean-Luc sat back and took a bite of his sandwich. After he swallowed he said, “Tobias I have contacted your Aunt Marie…she’s looking forward to meeting you.” The boy frowned. “She’s the one whose husband and son died in the fire.” The Captain nodded. “Yes my brother Robert and my nephew Rene.” Tobias pursed his lips. “How old was Rene when he died?” Jean-Luc frowned. “Not much older than you.” The boy scowled. “Your sister-in-law isn’t going to go all mushy over me is she? I’m not her son.” Admiring his perspicacity, Jean-Luc smiled. “No Tobias, Marie is a very level-headed person. She won’t smother you.” Tobias nodded, looking relieved. He then asked, “Her last name is Picard isn’t it.” Jean-Luc merely nodded. The boy scratched his head. “Do you remember when we talked about how to change your last name?” Again Jean-Luc silently nodded. “Well I’ve been thinking about it and I think I’d like to change mine. I’d like to be known as Tobias DesLandes-Picard.” Trying to keep his delight and pride in manageable proportions, Jean-Luc kept the grin off his face, opting instead to nod with a kind smile. “Well that’s certainly doable. I’ll contact the central registry when we arrive on Earth.” The boy grinned. “Thank you Papa.” They settled quickly into the routine of long-distance space travel and arrived on Earth ten days later. Marie Picard stood at the back door watching her brother-in-law and nephew as they wandered around the grounds. Beverly came into the kitchen and saw the woman, frowning at the wistful gaze on her face. Deciding to gauge her mood, Beverly sidled up to the smaller woman’s side and smiled as she saw Jean-Luc lift his son over a fence. Marie sighed and brushed at an errant tear. “He’s so much like his brother…Robert used to do the very same thing with Rene.” Resting a comforting hand on Marie’s shoulder, Beverly gave a soft squeeze. “This must be very hard for you.” Marie shrugged. “In some ways yes, but to see Jean-Luc so happy…it’s so hard to believe. He has a ten year old son he never knew about and now you and he are going to have a baby. My God…Jean-Luc Picard…a father! I never thought it would happen.” She turned her head and regarded Beverly with a small amount of mischief. “What’s he like?” Somewhat taken aback by the question, Beverly’s barriers went up immediately. “What do you mean?” Seeing the wariness in the Doctor, Marie lifted a hand and squeezed Beverly’s. “I mean no offence Beverly…I’m just curious. Robert was a very kind, gentle, passionate man and I know so little of the real Jean-Luc Picard…I was just wondering what his private side is like.” Smiling slightly, Beverly relaxed a little and chuckled. “Then the Picard brothers share something after all. Jean-Luc is the kindest, gentlest and most altruistic man I’ve ever known. He’s also very intense…and passionate.” Marie smiled widely. “I’m so glad. It’s a great pity the public only know ‘Captain’ Picard, not the man. So much has been written about him and what he’s achieved yet I know so little about him. You’ve known him a long time haven’t you.” Beverly nodded, a wistful smile on her face. “Yes, a very long time.” The two women settled into a companionable silence for a while before Marie asked, “Is it difficult…him being your commanding officer?” Beverly sighed. “It can be at times but we’ve learned to be absolutely honest with each other…it helps to clear the air. And we lead two separate lives on the ship…one professional, the other private. We try to never mix the two.” Marie nodded thoughtfully. “I can see how that would be tricky. Jean-Luc has told me about what Tobias has been through. How have you coped? It must have been hard to have your partner’s son suddenly appear in your lives.” With a rueful chuckle, Beverly left Marie’s side and leaned against the doorframe. “You’ve got no idea. It would’ve been difficult enough if the boy was normal, but Tobias was severely traumatised. He wouldn’t even speak to anybody and when he finally did it was in French.” She sighed again. “And I am forced to admit I was jealous. Jean-Luc and I had only been in our relationship a couple of months when Tobias arrived. The last thing I wanted was to have to share my lover.” The look Marie cast was speculative. “And now? What about the baby…will that cause any problems?” Beverly shrugged diffidently. “That remains to be seen. So far Tobias seems to have accepted the news with equanimity…actually it was Jean-Luc who gave me the biggest fright.” That caught Marie’s attention. “Oh? How so?” “He was very unsure about the whole thing…he’s not very confident about being a father.” Marie pursed her lips. “He seems all right about it now.” Beverly nodded. “Yes he’s gradually coming around. It’s ridiculous really, he’ll be an outstanding father…I just know it.” Marie smiled and gave Beverly’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Well I’m very happy for all of you. Now…how would you like a cup of tea?” Beverly grinned. “That sounds wonderful. I just have to go upstairs to take some medicine; I’ll be back in a minute.” Marie smiled her acceptance and watched Beverly leave. “Yes Jean-Luc…you’ve certainly landed on your feet.” With one knee on the soft earth, Jean-Luc showed his son the new growth on the old vine. “Each year we prune off the old woody growth to encourage the vine to produce new healthy growth. It’s on this new growth that the grapes develop.” Tobias, kneeling beside his father, ran his fingers over the plant. “And this vine is for red wine?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, these rows are Bordeaux.” Jean-Luc climbed to his feet and brushed off his trousers as Tobias stood on tip-toe to see over the rows. “There're so many…” “Over five hundred hectares.” The boy whistled. “Wow! And it’s all yours?” “Uh huh.” They walked slowly along the row before Jean-Luc said softly, “Tobias do you recall me telling you that when I was ready I’d let you know what was bothering me?” The boy looked up at his father and nodded. Jean-Luc sighed deeply. “It is difficult to discuss, but when I first found out Beverly was pregnant I wasn’t very pleased. You see it was unplanned and at the time I didn’t think it was a very good thing.” Tobias frowned. “Why?” Taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds, Jean-Luc rubbed his chin. He let the breath out and shook his head. “There were several reasons, but the most important was that I didn’t think I’d be a very good father.” The boy snorted. “Well that’s bullshit.” Jean-Luc frowned and growled warningly, “Tobias…” The youngster held up his hands. “I’m sorry Papa but it is! You’re a great father.” The Captain gave a short laugh and ruffled the lad’s hair. “Thank you son, but neither of us knows a great deal about fatherhood.” Tobias shrugged. “I don’t care…I wouldn’t swap you for anyone and I think the baby is very lucky to have you as Papa…I know I am.” Overwhelmed by warm emotion, Jean-Luc stopped and hugged his son. Tobias returned the embrace and kissed his father’s cheek. When they again resumed their walk, Jean-Luc said quietly, “The new Counsellor arrives tomorrow. Do you feel ready to talk to him?” The boy nodded. “Yeah I suppose. Deanna told me he’s really nice.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes she told me the same thing. Your nightmares seem to have abated.” Tobias scratched his head. “Uh huh. I still get bad dreams but not nearly as bad as they were.” Jean-Luc looked back over his shoulder and squinted in the sunlight. “We’ve walked far enough. Let’s go back now.” They reversed course and Tobias took his father’s hand. “Will you show me the tree house you told me about?” With a grin Jean-Luc nodded. “It will be my pleasure.” The boy sighed. “Cool.” That night, in the comfort of their bed, Jean-Luc and Beverly gently caressed each other after making love. The Captain lay on his back, Beverly resting her head on his chest as she lay beside him. Tracing idle runes on her back, Jean-Luc’s deep voice rumbled through his chest. “Tobias seems happy.” “Hmm.” “He starts counselling tomorrow.” “Hmm.” Jean-Luc kissed the top of Beverly’s head and smiled. “I think we’re going to be all right.” Instead of replying, Beverly simply snuggled further into his embrace. “Beverly?” “Hmm?” His hand found her chin and lifted it. “Hey come on I want to talk to you.” With a sigh the Doctor lifted her head and raised her eyebrows. “Okay, you have my complete and undivided attention. What is it?” Jean-Luc swallowed and said softly, “There’s something I want to ask you.” “Jean-Luc it’s very late and I’m exhausted, can’t this wait until morning?” His voice was very deep and soft. “No.” Beverly sighed. “All right…what?” “Will you marry me?” Beverly blinked slowly and opened her mouth. “What?” Frowning, Jean-Luc sighed. “You heard me…will you marry me? Please.” “I…ah…can I think about it?” Quelling his disappointment, Jean-Luc gave a tender smile. “Of course, take as much time as you need.” Beverly slowly lowered her head to his chest and listed to Jean-Luc’s heartbeat. In the darkness her eyes refused to close and her own heart raced. The Captain resumed his gentle caress to her back and he sighed. Beverly’s abrupt exit from the bed caught Jean-Luc by surprise. “Beverly?” There was anger and exasperation in her voice. “What the hell are you doing to me Jean-Luc?” He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. “What?” “This is a hell of a thing to spring on me…especially in the middle of the bloody night!” She hissed. He stood and took her hands. “I’m sorry my love…it just seemed somehow…appropriate.” With a slap of her hand, Beverly turned on the nightlight. The hurt and confusion in her lover’s eyes broke her heart. “Oh hell Jean-Luc…come here.” She took him in her arms and hugged him. “You are the most exasperating man I’ve ever known.” His humour was evident in his voice and he kissed her neck. “But you love me anyway.” She broke the embrace and gripped his shoulders. “Yes damn you…I love you.” He reached up with breathtaking gentleness and caressed her face then kissed her with tenderness that made her sigh with happiness. “Then marry me.” She melted into another kiss and sighed into his mouth. “Yes.” Nuzzling her neck, he rumbled, “You don’t want more time to think?” “No. I’ve thought long enough.” They kissed again and Beverly moaned softly, her desire fast rising. In a husky whisper she said, “Jean-Luc do you think you could make love to me again?” He growled softly and lifted a hand to tease her nipples. “If our foreplay is long and very stimulating then yes…I think I can rise to the occasion.” “Oh Good.” As they fell onto the bed Jean-Luc kissed his lover with languid passion. “Yes…I think we’ll all be just fine” Finis. My thanks go to the usual suspects…they know who they are, but I particularly want to thank Orelye Menor whose help with the French in this story was invaluable. Merci beaucoup Orelye.


End file.
